We Will Never Surrender
by ilovecartoonsgirl
Summary: When nations from another planet crash their ship near England's house, eleven of Earth's nations' lives (including Wales) might change for the very worse. It is up our favorite nations how worse it does get. Rated T just in case, since this story is partly inspired by Hetaoni.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, here is a new fanfic, this time focusing on the beloved characters from Hetalia. And, yes, I do know that Wales is really a boy. However, since Wales has never been introduced (to my knowledge anyway), and I feel it will benefit my story better if Wales was a girl, I'm taking liberties. Besides, for all we know, we could be wrong all along and Wales actually IS a girl (or you could just think of her as femWales. Whatever flows your boat). Now, to the story!**

I stared at England's house, which was vastly decorated with Christmas lights, with nervous apprehension. Before now I, Wales, never been to one of my brother's Christmas parties, or any of his parties for that matter. In fact, I've never even been to one of world conferences, or any conference where at least some of our world nations meet. And no, it's not because I have that phobia where people can't leave their home without panicking and screaming in fear. It's because England forbade me, the exact reasons unknown, but I have a good guess what they are.

As the loving, obedient sister, I obeyed him. While I always wanted to party or to at least know the other nations better, I didn't mind being denied to go because then I was actually pretty content to just stay at home. That and the fact that while I never threw anything, I still felt guilty for standing by while Scotland and Northern Ireland threw rocks and shot arrows at him. But that was then, not now. It's the end of 2014 for goodness sakes! It's high time I got over my guilt and at least socialize with other nations besides my brothers and France, who for some reason lately acts like I'm not there.

Feeling more resolute in disobeying my older brother, I knocked the big brass knocker. After a few minutes, I could hear footsteps. I took a deep breath to brace myself for the onslaught I was most likely to receive from England. _I can do this, no, I have to do this for myself! I can't be sheltered anymore!_ Then the door opened, revealing my blond-haired brother with crazy eyebrows.

"Welcome to my..." England started to say till he fully saw me. His mouth dropped open in shock, which would have made me laugh if the situation wasn't so dire.

"Hey England," I said shyly. England's eyebrows started to twitch. _Here it comes…_

"WALES! What in the heck are you doing here!" shouted England.

"Um…going to your Christmas party?" I asked.

"No, you are not! You're going home right now!" yelled England, pointing in the direction I came.

"Please? I've never been and I really, really want to have more of a part in the world's affairs," I pleaded with my puppy-dog eyes. _Fall for them my brother, fall for your baby sister's irresistible eyes…_

"No you don't. Trust me," replied England without hesitation. Even though I was shocked that England didn't fall for my puppy-dog eyes, I didn't let it hinder me. Going inside that house was too important to me.

"But…" I started to argue.

"No means no Wales," interrupted England. Before I could begin arguing again, England sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, if you really want to, we can spend Christmas day together," said England, trying to appease me. Now, I really didn't want to give up. But, I could tell from my brother's manner and words, that he wasn't going to budge. And what could I do against a big giant rock? His counter-offer wasn't that bad…at all. I sighed.

"Ok…" I started to say when a loud, familiar voice interrupted me.

"Hey England, what's going on?!" As England quickly looked irritated, America peered around England's shoulder, a Santa hat on his head and chewing on a candy cane.

"Nothing America, just go back to the party," England said as he tried to hide me from America. But it was too late.

"Wales! You're here!" exclaimed America happily.

"Not for long…" England started to say when America suddenly pushed England aside and grabbed my hand.

"C'mon sis, let's party!" exclaimed America. Immediately, America turned around and started to run rapidly, pulling me like a boy would fly a kite.

"AMERICA!" I heard England yell but America didn't stop, he only ran faster to my delight. Before I knew it, we were in the living room, where the party was.

"Whew, good thing I arrive just in time, huh Wales?" asked America he wiped some imaginary sweat off his face. With a big grateful smile on my face, I hugged him.

"Thanks bro," I said quietly. Yes, even though America is independent now, I still consider him as one of my brothers. Not that I ever admit it to England though, his eyebrows will definitely blast off if he knew. Even though deep down inside, I know England considers America as his baby brother too.

"Don't need to thank me, it's just what heroes do!" laughed America. I chuckled as I rolled my eyes. I don't why America is so obsessed with being a hero, but then, I didn't really care. He got me into the party, and that's what matters.

"Right," I said as I stopped hugging America and faced the party. And what a party it was. The place was decorated top to bottom and the Christmas tree, which was near the back wall, was big and beautiful. There was a long table was filled with all types of food. But the best thing of all, were all the nations, socializing in the room. Italy was eating a huge bowl of pasta and Germany was beside him, eating sausage and beer. Finland was putting presents under the tree and Austria was playing the piano.

"Um, you better start socializing right now because England's here," said America softly. I turned my head, and sure enough, England at the edge of the living room, looking really furious. I immediately turned my head again and walked right up to Russia. And yes, I am terrified of him, but I got to start somewhere right? Besides, I never really talked to him before, I've just seen glances of him as I passed by England's Conference room. Maybe he just is one of those people who looks like he can eat you in one gulp but in reality, has a heart of gold.

"Hey, I'm Wales, England's sister," I said with a smile, putting out one hand for Russia to shake, while I crossed my other fingers for luck behind my back. But instead of smiling and shaking my hand, or heck, even eating my hand, Russia just looked right through me and sipped his punch.

"Uh…hello?" I asked, waving my hand right in front of Russia's face. However, Russia just ignored me and took another sip of his punch.

"Where is France? I want the recipe for this punch," said Russia. Then suddenly, he walked right into me, making me fall on my bottom.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" I exclaimed, really agitated by now.

"Uh? I bumped into something, but nothing is there…kol kol kol," Russia laughed silently. My heart immediately felt like it was being clenched by a fist. _Noth…nothing?_

Before I could think any more about it, Russia moved his big booted foot like he was going to step on me. I rolled out of the way just in time, and while Russia just trudged on ahead, I shakily got up on my feet. _What is going on? How could he not see me there? Wait…maybe he just has bad eyes! Yeah, that's it! I'll just talk to someone else!_

Feeling better, I looked around and decided to talk to Japan, someone that England speaks highly of. I then walked up to him and patted his shoulder. When he turned around, I bowed.

"Hi, we've met once before, but in case you forgot, I'm Wales," I said. Instead of bowing back, Japan just looked confused.

"That's strange…I thought I felt someone pat my shoulder," said Japan. Fear entered my heart again as an answer to this phenomenon entered my head. I quickly shook my head to force it out, because it couldn't be true. It just couldn't!

"Someone did pat your shoulder! Me! Wales!" I cried, hysteria entering my voice. Then Prussia came up to Japan, with a plate filled with many different kinds of sausage.

"I'm back Japan, and I don't care what you say, you're trying…hey what are you looking at?" asked Prussia

"He's looking at me! Wales!" I cried, even more hysterically. However, Prussia didn't respond to me and Japan just turned to him.

"Nothing I suppose. I thought someone patted my shoulder but when I turned, no one was there," said Japan. Nothing. With that one word, I felt like Japan stabbed me in the heart with his sword.

"Kesesesee! Either you're getting too old, or someone's playing a trick on you!" laughed Prussia.

"Prussia! I know we hardly know each other, but, surely you're not so old that you can't see me!" I cried. However, Prussia just picked up a piece of sausage.

"Now come on Japan, sample this one," said Prussia. At this point, I…kind of lost it. I ran from person to person, begging them to talk and listen to me. But everyone, from China to Switzerland, didn't acknowledge me at all. At some point, I think I heard England calling my name, but I didn't respond to him. I was too desperate to prove my growing suspicion wrong. I mean…it just couldn't be true.

Then I saw France. My heart leapt up in much needed hope. _He actually knows me! Surely, he will see and hear me! _I then ran rapidly to him, my last hope.

"France! You can see and hear me, right?!" I exclaimed. I waited for him to turn away Hungary and talk to me, and waited. But…he never did. _Is this why he doesn't act like I'm there, because…No…no! _My hope rapidly dying, I grabbed his arm.

"Talk to me dagnabbit! I know you can hear me!" I exclaimed, dimly aware of a few tears running down my face. Instead of following my desperate commands, France only shrieked and pulled away from my grasp.

"France, what's wrong?" asked Hungary.

"Something…something grabbed my arm!" exclaimed France, who was shaking and was as pale as a ghost. I didn't hear Hungary's words of comfort to him as I slowly walked backwards, in total shock and despair. _Like Canada sometimes…they can't see me…but unlike Canada…I'm really trying to get their attention! So why can't they see me! Why can't they hear me! Am I…so unimportant that…I am practically…inexistent? _

Then suddenly, someone gently stopped me from walking backwards by putting a hand on my shoulder. Tears flowing down my cheeks, I slowly turned around to see England looking anxiously at me.

"Wales…I'm…" England started to say softly, before he apparently realized that he didn't know what to say. Usually, this would bug me to no end, but at this moment I was too heartbroken to care.

"England…am I even real?" I stammered through my tears. England, like he was shocked by my question, took a sharp intake of breath. He then put his hands on arms, and began to pull me into a hug. He also started to say something, but he quickly was interrupted by a big, booming crash outside that slightly shook the house.

**So...how was it? Did you feel any emotion? Did I write England, America, Russia, etc. accurately? Please review, seriously, I need all the CONSTRUCTIVE criticism I could get! Till the next update, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"What was that?!" America exclaimed.

"Angleterre, what did you do this time?" asked France.

"It wasn't me!" England exclaimed angrily.

"Well, let's not just stand here like a herd of fat pigs. Let's see what in earth that was!" exclaimed Germany. As the other countries agreed and began to leave the room, I just stood there, silently. Not that I wasn't interested in what crashed in England's front yard, it was just only a small part of me was. The rest of me just wanted to stand there and soak in my own depression. It wasn't up to me, however, because before I knew it, England was pulling me along by my hand.

"C'mon Wales," he said quietly. Even though I really just wanted to be by myself, I let England pull me out of the room. I didn't have the energy to stop him.

"What are you doing with your hand England, ahen?" asked China, looking confused. I thought I couldn't be hurt even more, but boy was I wrong.

"I'm…" England started to say.

"Don't bother. It's not worth it," I muttered, interrupting England. As China just shrugged and went on ahead, England turned to me, looking quite shocked.

"But…" England said as we left the door, but quickly stopped when he ran into Canada.

"Oomph! Canada, what are you…do…ing?" asked England, agitated at first but quickly became stunned when he saw the spectacle before us. And what a spectacle it was, I even momentarily forgot that I was invisible to nearly everyone. My mouth dropped opened in shock as I realized that the gigantic, silver and black thing resting lopsided on the ground, was an alien ship. It looked so advance and strange that it just had to be an alien spaceship.

"Germany…are we being invaded again?" asked Italy as he hid behind Germany. Before Germany or anyone could answer, a door on the ship opened. Just like in America's alien movies, white smoke came out of the ship as we could see humanlike figures approaching out of it.

"Canada, take care of Wales," said England quietly before he suddenly push through the crowd to get closer.

"England!" I exclaimed, worried for my brother. After all, the aliens approaching us could be the most evil and powerful people in universe! And if they want to fight us right away, England, who is heading towards the front, could...get very seriously injured at the very least.

"He'll be fine," Canada said quietly but with a comforting tone. As Canada put an arm around me, I felt better. Not only because Canada helped me feel a bit better about this whole situation, but also because Canada can clearly see and hear me. Which wasn't much of a surprise, since we count ourselves as siblings as well. It was still a relief though.

Then the smoke from the spaceship cleared, making our vision of the aliens clearer as well. Everyone was deathly quiet as some of the humanoid aliens walked off the ship, while some of them stumbled off the ship, coughing. Just as I was beginning to wonder how many they were, more aliens stopped coming. I quickly counted them and found out that there were ten of them. Ten, pointy-eared, abnormal eyed colored, and abnormal skin colored aliens. Before I study each one's interesting looks, a lavender-haired, ruby red-eyed alien man with yellow skin came forward with his hands up.

"We come in peace, really, we do," the man said. "Wait, you can understand me right?"

"Yes, we can understand you. We're nations, we by instinct can understand every language," answered Germany, who despite the fact that the alien said they came in peace, looked ready to fight to the death.

"You're nations?!" exclaimed the alien as he suddenly turned around to face his fellow aliens. "You guys hear that? They're nations too!"

"Yes we did Benovia, we're not blind," said a green male alien with actual red hair and white eyes while rolling his eyes. _Okay, till we find out his name, I'm calling him the Christmas alien._

"You meant deaf genius," said an irritated blue male alien with green hair and yellow eyes.

"Yes Chalan, just keep on proving that you're not OCD," said the Christmas alien sarcastically.

"What does OCD have to do with correct phrases?!" exclaimed Chalan angrily.

"Can't the both of you just shut it?!" exclaimed an orange female alien with yellow eyes and red hair.

"He…" the Christmas alien started to say.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT YOUR TRAP RIGHT NOW!" yelled England furiously. Right away, the alien nations stopped bickering and turned back to us Earth nations. I couldn't help but grin a little. If England could stop shut them up by yelling, then they couldn't be that dangerous.

"Now, if it isn't too much to ask, can you please tell us why you alien nations are here on _our _planet?" asked England, still irritated.

"Oh, of course! You see…" Benovia started to say.

"Our world…" interrupted male alien whose eyes, hair, and skin were all in different shades of maroon. He would have kept on going if the indigo-eyed female alien beside him, who also had skin and hair in different shades of maroon, hadn't put her hand over his mouth.

"Just let Benovia tell them Kurtir," she said. Kurtir looked peeved but he didn't say anything. Benovia then just shrugged off his aggravation and continued.

"You see, the beautiful world we all come from just…unexpectedly died. We nations just barely managed to escape with our lives." Against my will, my heart felt a pang of sympathy for them. To imagine having to run from your world, your home, because it was dying…must be so heartbreaking.

"Oh beautiful Ser, I miss you so!" wailed a straight-out black skinned male alien with orange eyes and green eyes. _Okay, he's the Halloween alien._

"We all do Gunbery. We all do," solemnly said the red-skinned male with gold eyes and green hair.

"Oh, how tragic," commented France dramatically.

"Um guys, it really stinks about your world dying and all, but why are you here?" asked America.

"We didn't have much gas so we had to go to the nearest habitable planet possible," explained Benovia.

"Is that why you crashed aru? Because you ran out of gas aru?" asked China. Benovia nodded.

"Sorry if we scared you, we really did try to land properly and nicely," apologized a pink female nation with red hair and red eyes.

"Kesesesee! I'm never scared! And if you ask me, these guys could use a bit of toughening up," said Prussia.

"Kol kol kol! You are funny Prussia!" laughed Russia.

"I agree with the tall fellow in the long coat. You, my friend, are quite funny," said Gunbery.

"In any case, we need a place to stay, just until we can fix our ship. We promise, we won't get in the way of anything and…" Benovia started to say.

"Oh don't worry about it! You can stay here as long as you want! Right guys?" asked America.

"I would like it if they could stay. I want to try their pasta and I want them to try mine," said Italy, coming out of hiding.

"I insist that they stay here, they just went through a traumatic incident, they need time to recover," commented France.

"I would not mind it, as long as they don't disturb me when I want my privacy," added Japan.

"They're awesome! Not as awesome as me of course, but awesome enough to stay here!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Perhaps they can become one with Russia," added Russia.

"Stop saying that aru. It's creepy aru," China said sincerely. _Truer words have never been spoken…_

"Does everyone agree that they should stay?" asked England out of all of us.

"They seem nice," Canada said softly as everyone else voiced their agreement. I didn't, not because I didn't agree. I felt sorry for the alien nations, and despite the fact that they are clearly from another planet, they seemed like any other Earth nation in their strange manners. So while they seemed alright enough, I didn't voice it because there was no way my voice could be heard over everyone loudly agreeing. Especially since hardly anyone can hear me anyway.

"Well, it's not like we have any other choice anyway. Their ship is broken," observed Germany after everyone agreed. England nodded and turned to the alien nations.

"Seems like you can stay here," England said. The alien nations cheered.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" exclaimed Gunbery.

"You won't regret it!" exclaimed Benovia. Immediately, everyone began to mingle and introduce themselves to the alien nations.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves as well," said Canada. Before I could object, before he began to gently move me towards the alien nations

"But Canada…" I started to say.

"They are nations from another world. They might be able to see you," interrupted Canada. I gasped. _How…_

"England told me how he was afraid that because since no one hardly knows anything about Wales, the other nations may not see you. And seeing how you're not rushing up to meet our new friends, I'm assuming that was the case," Canada continued. As Canada guided me through the crowd, my mind was in a turmoil. _England…knew? How? Did…he figured it out when he noticed that France didn't see or hear me anymore? Is that…the real reason why he would never let me go to the conferences and the parties? Not just because he was sheltering me from all the crazy male nations, but because he didn't want me to get hurt? But…but he still should have told me!_

"But, our alien friends don't know who we are but yet they can see and hear us. So I bet they can see you too," added Canada as we got closer and closer to the alien nations. Somewhere within me, I felt hope begin to blossom and grow. _Canada's right! They should be able to see and hear me! And perhaps, when the other nations see them talking to me, they can see me too! _ Just as I was full of hope, Canada and I finally reached the alien nations.

"He…hello…I'm…I'm Canada," stammered Canada, suddenly very shy. I was about to introduce myself when Benovia jumped in.

"Nice to meet you! As you probably know, I'm Benovia, and this guy is Mandela," he said, pointing to the Christmas alien.

"Wonderful," Mandela said.

"No no no! The right phrase is 'wonderful to meet you', or 'charmed'! Not 'wonderful'!" exclaimed Chalan.

"And my OCD friend is Chalan," introduced Mandela.

"I'm Prya," said the female who told Chalan and Mandela to shut it earlier.

"I'm Kurtir and this is my sister Tiata," said Kurtir while putting a hand on the maroon alien female nation.

"I'm Gunbery!" exclaimed Gunbery.

"I'm Tussia," said the red alien nation with gold eyes.

"And I'm Polines, it's so nice to meet you Canada!" exclaimed the pink female nation. _Wait…what about me?_

"And this quiet guy here is Freland," said Tussia while pointing to a silver-skinned male nation with silver eyes and silver eyes. Freland didn't say anything, but there was something in his eyes that…set me off edge a bit. I glanced at Canada and I could tell he felt the same way.

"He may seem a bit creepy at first, but once you get to know him, he's a really nice guy," explained Polines who seemed to notice how Canada and I were feeling. _Well, that's a relief. But enough about that, it's time I introduced myself! Then once the other nations can see me, I can introduce myself to them too!_

"I'm really glad that you were able to make it here. My name is Wales," I said, putting my hand for them to shake.

"So Canada…what is your country like?" asked Tussia like he didn't hear me. _No…no…not again…_

"Yeah, is it pretty like Japan's?" asked Prya, who was previously talking to Japan. As Canada answered their questions, I looked at all of them, my hope plummeting rapidly. But they didn't smile at me and began a conservation with me. They just talked to the other nations and acted like I wasn't there. To make sure, I waved a hand in front of both Freland's and Benovia's faces, but they didn't respond to me at all. I then put down my hand and looked at the ground in defeat. Seeing no reason for me to stay, I left the crowd and slowly walked to my car. My heart hurt too much to cry and only one word played through my mind. _Unimportant._

**Well, those aliens are interesting and poor Wales...in any case, did you like this chapter? What's going to happen next? Find out in the next update! And I promise that if you review, I will update as soon as humanly possible! So please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Skylar for reviewing! Really, your comments gave me a few ideas on how to make this a great fanfic!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

With a backscratcher in my hand, I walked through my house, heading towards the backyard. On my way, I passed my calendar and for some reason, I stopped and looked at it. I sighed. A whole week has passed since the life-changing events at England's Christmas party and from what I've heard, the alien nations are a great and fun group of people. I myself haven't left home since I left the party.

I shook my head to get of the incoming self-pity. _C'mon Wales, don't feel sorry for yourself. You're an unimportant nation and that's it. There's no use grieving over it anymore. Besides, you're not the only one who's totally invisible except to a few people. _Remembering what I was going to do, I continued my walk and was soon out of the back door. I then plastered a smile on my face and looked up to my giant red friend.

"Hey Red, ready to have those itchy scales taken care of?" I asked the red dragon. He growled as he nodded his head, which I could tell meant 'oh heck yes.' My smile becoming a bit more real now, I walked over to him as Red laid his head down on the ground. I then climbed onto his neck and when he lifted his head, I let myself slid down till his back. I immediately started to scratch the area right between his right shoulder and neck, which caused Red to emit a low growl that was full of content.

"I guess I should do this more often, huh Y Ddraig Goch?" I asked, using his real name, which means the red dragon in Welsh. Red emitted a low growl, which I took to mean yes. I chuckled a bit and continued to scratch throughout his back and shoulders.

"Alright, I put it in my schedule. I mean, it's not like I have really have anything to do anyway," I commented. Red then turned his head and gave me a look that said, 'what in the world are you talking about?'

"Oh you're right, my boss still gives me jobs to do and I still have my brothers. But…it's not like they can hang out with me 24/7. Especially now since the alien nations are staying here till who knows when," I said. Red than gave a questioning grunt.

"Remember, England didn't come over, he _called._ He didn't come here personally to see if I was okay, he just _called _to tell me he was sorry about what happened and that he realized that he should've told me the truth," I said as I began to scratch Red's back harder. Red then gave a criticizing growl.

"Hey, I know that he was too busy finding a house for the aliens to stay in to come over here. And I _am_ grateful that he did checked on me and apologized. I just wish…he did it in person," I said quietly, having stopped scratching for a moment. I then sighed and continued on scratching Red's back.

"But enough about that, what do you want to eat for Christmas? A cow, four pigs, or fifteen turkeys?" I asked. However, Red just gave a really deep growl and shook his head. I stopped scratching and straightened up, surprised.

"You don't want any of that? But those are your top three favorite…whoa Red whoa!" I exclaimed as Red suddenly spread his wings. Red then turned his head to me and growled. It was then that I got what he wanted.

"No," I said firmly. Red gave another low growl.

"I said _no._ You're not going to meet the alien nations," I said firmly again. However, Red didn't back down gave an especially deep growl. _Time for a different approach._

"Look…I'm happy that you're willing to fly all the way to England's place and introduce me to the aliens, but…you know that your flying days are over," I said softly. _You're just too old Red…besides, they can't see or hear you either._ Red then let out a sound that sounded like a grumble as he laid his head on the ground. I then continued to scratching his back, both of us alone in our thoughts. The silence went on for several minutes till there was really loud knock on my front door.

"WALES! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! COME ON OUT!" I heard America cry. I stopped scratching again as I gasped in astonishment.

"America? What is he doing here?" I asked out loud. Red then suddenly gently bite my shirt and picked me up.

"You're sure Red? I could just ignore him and finish scratching your back," I said. Red's answer was to gently put me on the ground and give me a little nudge. _Well…I was wishing earlier that England came over earlier._

"WALES! EITHER YOU'RE COMING OUT OR THE HERO'S COMING IN!" yelled America.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES AMERICA! I'M COMING!" I yelled back. I then turned and waved to Red who was walking back to his cave. Red was never keen on a lot of company.

"See ya later Red," I called back as I myself started to hurry towards the front of my house. The last thing I needed was a broken window. Luckily, when I got there, America was just sitting on my front step, tapping his foot but not breaking any windows.

"Wales! There you are!" America exclaimed as he quickly got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey America, what are you're doing here?" I asked.

"Stopping your depression, that's what!" he exclaimed.

"What?!" I exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, it's about time you stop moping and start doing something about it!" exclaimed an optimistic America.

"America…" I started to say softly.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you!" interrupted America as he suddenly grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards his car.

"Wait, help me how? Where you're taking me?" I asked as I resisted his pull, which did stop him a bit.

"To the alien's house of course! I'm going to help you prank them!" exclaimed America, who didn't stop trying to pull me. However, I resisted even more.

"Prank them? How in the world is pranking them going to help me become visible?" I asked. America then stopped pulling me and turned to face me.

"Easy. I help you get inside their house, and then I give you ideas of how to make them think there's a ghost in the house. When they're really scared, I come up and tell them that you, my dear sister Wales, is the one who's doing this. Then bang! You become visible!" explained America happily. I admit, I was stunned by his plan and the effort he was willing to give to help me. But…I was still uneasy.

"America…I…don't know…I mean…it's just not that simple…" I said softly.

"What do you mean? Break some stuff, and they have to believe you're there!" argued America. _But whether they believe I'm real or not isn't the problem…_

"But…" I said, planning on telling me the real reason why I'm invisible.

"C'mon, can you at least try?" he asked. I looked at his earnest face, and I could tell that he really did believe that his plan could work.

"Please, Wales. You can't give up," America said sincerely. _He's right, I guess…and I can't spend the rest of my life here at home, never going anywhere ever again._

"Alright," I said, a bit uneasy but firm.

"Woo-hoo! Then let's go prank them before they leave for the party!" exclaimed America victoriously as he pulled me towards his car.

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeah, Benovia and the others asked if some of us nations could go to their thank-you-for-letting-us-stay party they're holding at England's house. They would hold it at the house England managed to get them but it's not furnished enough or something like that," America explained. Then he smiled at me. "And don't worry, once they see you, they will definitely invite you.

_We'll see._

_HHHH_

"America…are you sure about this?" I asked as America was pick-locking the alien's front door. After about three hours of driving, I was beginning to have second thoughts about America's crazy plan.

"Of course I'm sure! And whisper like a ninja!" America whispered harshly.

"Why? They can't hear me," I said.

"But…oh I got it!" America softly exclaimed as he quietly pushed the door open. "The hero does it again! Come on Wales!" America then walked inside the house and after a moment of hesitation, I followed him.

"America…wouldn't it be better if I'm here by myself?" I asked, not bothering to whisper. _After all, you are visible…_

"Shush! But I need to give you ideas of how to be a proper ghost!" America harshly whispered.

"But…I thought you were afraid of ghosts?" I asked.

"That has nothing to do…shush! I hear them," America whispered. I strained my ears and sure enough, I heard them too. America then walked towards the voices and I followed, hoping that America's plan wasn't going to be a great disaster. _Well, I'm here now, I might as well give it all I got. _Then America stopped by a big, wide door that was open just a bit.

"They're in here," America whispered as he pushed the door just a tiny bit more.

"Careful America," I said as some butterflies entered my stomach and took the liberty to fly around.

"Don't worry, I'm the hero," America whispered as he carefully poked his head around the door. I nervously stood right in front of the crack and peered in. All of the alien nations were in there, most of them sitting at a long table while Benovia stood with his back to the chalkboard.

"Well, I must admit, I didn't know it would come this fast, but…the big day had arrived," said Benovia. As the other aliens cheered, I became a bit confused. _Big day? Oh yeah, America said that their party was today, that's what he meant._

"Okay, on my signal, go in there and break that ugly flower vase," America softly instructed.

"But America, they may really like that vase," I said, even though I secretly admitted it was really ugly too.

"Trust me, no one can love that vase," America whispered as the cheering finally stopped.

"You don't know…" I started to object.

"Now, who wants to kill who?" asked Benovia. _Wait…what did he just say?!_

**Wales...just misunderstood him...right? Well, find out in the next chapter! And please do not be afraid to review! I am not afraid of constructive criticism and I do promise that if people review, I will update frequently! Christmas season or no Christmas season! I will update! Well, till the next update, see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Skylar for reviewing again! And that is a good head canon! Though, I thought that Japan personally didn't believe in his country's legends anymore...**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

Unable to believe my ears, I turned my head to face America, who had also done the same. Judging by the unbelieving, horrified look on his face, I knew that I heard right. _Wait…maybe we just misunderstood him…maybe kill also means to give a gift to someone in their world…_

"America! I want to burn America to a crisp!" exclaimed Pyra. _Nope._ I quickly grabbed America's arm with both hands, as if that could possibly protect him from the fire-loving alien.

"Can you put the list on the board first? I want to see all my choices," said Chalan.

"You still haven't picked yours?" asked Kurtir.

"Yes I have! I just want to make sure I'm not forgetting anyone!" protested Chalan.

"Well, I actually agree with Chalan, let's put the kill list on the board," said Benovia as he picked up a piece of chalk and started to write names on the board.

"Actually? What do you mean by actually?!" exclaimed Chalan.

"Can I answer that? Please?" pleaded Mandela.

"I'm fine with it if he does. Anyone else?" asked Pilones.

"Do it Mandela! It'll be hilarious!" exclaimed Gunbery.

"Oh please no. We need to focus on our mission," said Tiata. _Mission? So they…were planning this from the beginning?! Is anything about their story true?!_

"You're such a bummer sis," complained Kurtir.

"Done," said Benovia as he stepped aside, giving me and America a clear view of the board. My heart moved up to my throat when I read the names on the board:

1. America

2. England

3. Germany

4. North Italy

5. Japan

6. China

7. Russia

8. France

9. Canada

"Oh no," I managed to hear America softly gasp. I squeezed America's arm even tighter as my heart in my throat _and_ my stomach twisted in great terror. _England and Canada too! No! They can't die! I won't let my brothers die! Or anyone else for that matter!_

"Put my name next to America's! His land will be mine!" exclaimed Prya excitedly. _What? _

"Does anyone else want America?" asked Benovia.

"You're seriously asking us that?" asked Tussia with his eyebrow raised.

"Good point," agreed Benovia as he put Prya's name next to America's. I bit my lip as America put a hand over mine own sweating hands.

"Don't worry, I won't let her kill me," he softly whispered.

"So England's next…can I have him?" asked Benovia. _No you cannot!_

"You're the leader, you can take who you want without no opposition," supported Tiata.

"But what if I wanted to take England's place?" whined Kurtir. _Take his place? Wait…they can't possibly think that…_

"Stop whining, I know very well that you want to take Italy's place," argued Tiata.

"True. I just like making trouble," admitted Kurtir.

"Thanks Tiata, you're the best," said Benovia gratefully as he wrote his name next to my dear brother's. America gripped my hands hard.

"If you think I'm going to let you lay a single finger on him…" he threatened through his clenched teeth.

"And while we're at it, does anyone else want to kill Italy?" asked Benovia.

"Nah, Kurtir can take that idiot and coward's place," said Mandela.

"It's idiotic coward," corrected Chalan as Benovia wrote Chalan's name next to Italy's.

"Please don't do this now Chalan," said Pilones.

"So…oh yes Freland?" asked Benovia when Freland raised his hand.

"Canada," he simply said. Both America and I softly gasped. _Why does he want to kill Canada?! Why would anybody kill my sweet brother?! He wouldn't harm a fly!_

"You got it," said Benovia as he wrote Freland's name next to Canada. _Wait…why didn't Benovia asked anyone else if they wanted to take over Canada's job?_

"I want Germany! His sausages are loved," said Mandela. I saw Chalan winced and mumbled, probably correcting Mandela again.

"Any other takers for Germany? No? Alright, Mandela gets to kill Germany!" exclaimed Benovia as he wrote Mandela's name next to Germany's.

"I want Japan!" exclaimed Chalan.

"I would like to kill Russia please," requested Polines.

"I would like to take over China's job," Tiata requested.

"I want to kill France!" exclaimed Gunbery.

"Oh good, I was afraid that you might want Prussia," said Tussia with a sigh of relief.

"Heh Heh…Prussia…Tussia…" giggled Gunbery.

"Just shut up," said Tussia as Benovia wrote their names on the board. As he continued to write the names on the board, I tugged America's arm.

"We've heard enough, we got to warn the others," I said. But America only shook his head.

"We don't know the details of their plan yet," he quietly whispered. I sigh, knowing he had a point. Then Benovia finished writing on the board.

"Okay that's everybody!" exclaimed Benovia as he promptly put the chalk down and wiped his chalky fingers on his shirt. "Now, do I need to go over the plan again?"

"Benovia, how could we ever forget the plan? All it consists of is going to our party and killing our party guests," said an annoyed Prya.

"You forgot the let-them-grieve-for-the-most-important-nations-for-a-time-and-then-suggest-that-we-take-their-place-as-an-effort-to-help part," corrected Kurtir.

"And that's how go over a plan that we weren't going to go over," commented Tussia. America then suddenly straighten up and gently pried my hands off his arm.

"Time to…" America started to whisper.

"There's a problem with the plan," said Freland. America and I, who were just about to take a step towards the front door, stopped.

"What's the problem Freland?" asked Benovia in a really cordial voice.

"America's at the door," Freland said, pointing his thumb straight at us. As the other nations whipped their heads towards us, I could only think one word. _CRAP!_

"GET HIM!" commanded Benovia.

"GO!" America yelled as he rapidly grabbed my hand and ran towards the front door. However, we only ran a few steps when Polines suddenly walked _THROUGH_ the wall and stopped right ahead of us.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" we both yelled. _She…how…_

"Oh that's right we didn't tell you, everyone on our planet had powers," said Polines.

"You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed America as we started to run in the opposite direction, only to find the rest of the nations in front of us. _Okay, we are surrounded by alien nations that want to kill us…and they suddenly have superpowers. This…this can't be happening!_

"You can't run America…and I promise if you stay still, it will all be over in a millisecond," Prya promised, a ball of fire suddenly floating above her hand.

"NO!" I cried as I got in front of America, while Prya's fireball grew ever bigger. "If you want him, you have to get through me, you pyromaniac!" I knew that my words were lost on her, but as long as America survives, I didn't care.

"OH HECK NO!" exclaimed America as he suddenly pulled out his pistol and fired a lot of bullets at the aliens in front of us. I didn't get to see if his bullets hit any of them, since he immediately ran to our left, his hand still grasping mine.

"Don't you _dare _do that again!" exclaimed America angrily.

"But she was going to kill you!" I cried as we turned around a corner. We were now facing a long hall and some stairs going upward. _Please let the hall lead to the back door, please, please…_

"You won't get away America!" I heard Mandela exclaim behind us. I suddenly felt something swish right over my head. A second later, I saw a black laser hit the ground right in front of us. America and I stop automatically, and I grew even more afraid when I saw the big hole in the wooden floor.

"Especially from my dark energy!" Mandela cried, as he shot even more dark energy lasers at us. America, undeterred, continued to run, except both of us were ducking and dodging the lasers the best we could. Then just as we started to pass the stairs, a chair flew right us. We dodged it just by a few inches, and instead of crashing to the ground, the chair floated in the air a few feet behind us.

"And my telekinesis!" exclaimed Tussia, who we now see down the hall in front of us.

"Yes I can! I'm the hero!" exclaimed America. Then suddenly, still holding on to my hand, America rapidly doubled back and when we reached the beginning of the stairs again, rapidly ran up them. I was expecting to feel pain at any moment but it never happened, though I did hear some steps break with a loud crack behind me.

"Can't you just use your gun again?" I asked as we reached the top of the stairs. _After all, how are we going to get out of the house now? _

"Ran out of bullets," he muttered as we randomly ran into a room. Once we were inside, I let go of America's hand to close the door and when America stopped me and pointed at a big wardrobe.

"If we leave the door open, they won't think that we're in there," he explained as he quickly pulled me towards the wardrobe. Agreeing with him, I nodded, and within seconds we were both in the wide and spacious wardrobe and we closed the doors the best we could. My whole body tense, I listened to the sound of footsteps come up the stairs. I looked at America, who I could see because of the light coming through the slightly open wardrobe doors. America reached behind him and sighed and he touched the back.

"I guess this isn't the wardrobe that takes you to Narnia then," he mumbled. _I wish. _Then he looked at me carefully, like I was the subject of an inspection.

"They didn't hit ya did they?" he asked quietly. I shook my head, a bit startled by the question.

"I'm invisible, remember?" I reminded him.

"Yes, but I also remembered that you're still solid," he said even more quietly as the footsteps sounded even closer. My heart leapt to my throat again, as I heard the footsteps come into the room. _What if they look inside the wardrobe? With nowhere to run and no bullets, America won't stand a chance against these aliens! What are we…wait. If I could get injured by them, then they could be injured by me! I could take them by surprise while America makes a run for it! I won't probably live, but that's okay. America's the one that's important, not me, and it never will be me. And even if he wasn't important, he's still my beloved brother._

"Hey America!" I heard Prya called out in a loud, clear voice. "Just so you know, Benovia, Freland, Kurtir, Gunbery, and Tiata have surrounded the house outside. Mandela and Tussia are blocking the way the stairs, and I am here, on the very same floor as you. And even if you _somehow _managed to get past all of us, you will never get past Tiata's force field. And that is covering the _whole_ property like an upside-down bowl. You're trapped like a fly on a cobweb. It's only a matter of time before the spider comes to suck your blood. The only question, how long before I become so impatient that I start burning the house down?" I turned to America as Pyra's footsteps left the room.

"Don't listen to her, and we _will _find a way out of this!" I exclaimed, even though I didn't how in world we would. Even my previous plan wouldn't work now. America didn't answer, he just took something out of his jacket pocket and looked at it before clasping it and closing his eyes.

"I already have," he muttered. Before I could react to that wonderful piece of news, America suddenly hugged me.

"Live Wales," he said softly. "Live, and never be afraid to love, or to be loved by others." Stunned and confused, I didn't know how to react to this sudden action except to hug him back. Then just as suddenly as before he stopped hugging me and took my hand. America then took the item in his hand and put it in my hand, but before I could see what it was, he closed my hand around it.

"America, what are you doing?" I asked, still confused. America gave me a small smile.

"Being a true hero I guess," he answered. He then suddenly opened the doors with a loud band and ran out of the wardrobe. It was then that everything finally clicked in my head, I knew what America's plan was. And it definitely wasn't wonderful.

"AMERICA NO!" I cried as I ran after him. _He can't die, he can't, he can't, he CAN''T! _However, by the time I got out of the wardrobe, America was already in the hallway.

"DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!" I screamed, desperately running as fast as I could. America, then stopped, but instead of running back to me, he turned to face the left end of the hallway with his arms straight out.

"Hit me!" America exclaimed with a proud smile on his face.

"With pleasure," I heard Pyra say when I was inches away from the doorway. I then finally made it to the doorway, prepared to jump in front of my brother. But before I could even start to jump, before I could even yell no, America was consumed in a huge wave of fire. I automatically stopped, utterly shocked by the sight. Only a few seconds later, the wave of fire disappeared, leaving behind only a small pile of ash.

My world stopped turning and time stopped running. I didn't hear anything, and I couldn't see anything except for the remains of my brother. My heart stopped beating, my lungs stopped working, and my blood froze. However, all of this only lasted for a few seconds, as the realization of what just happened started to sink in.

"A…A…A…ALLLLLLFREEEEEEED!"

**That...didn't just happened. America can't be...gone. Right? And how will England react? And Canada? Will they avenge America and kill all the aliens? Speaking of which, will Wales be able to warn the others? Please read on to find out! And I PROMISE that if you just bear with me, you will not be disappointed and you WILL like the ending. Besides, there's still hope right? America is a nation after all...and they are hard to kill...right?**

**So please review so I can know what I am doing right as well as what I am doing wrong. If you do, I promise to update as soon as possible, probably tomorrow. So till then, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia. **

**Also, for future reference, *** means either time change or POV change.**

"Al…fred…A…America…" I stammered through my tears as I unconsciously sank to my knees. _This…can't…be true…this…can't be…happening. _My breathing erratic and clutching the item America gave me for very tightly, I reached my hand towards America's ashes, as if that would bring him back to life. It didn't though, and memories of America and I flashed through my mind.

The memory of us riding Red when Red could still fly and America still believed. The memory of me teaching America how to do some Welsh folk dances. The memory of us crying in relief when it was clear that England was going to survive his injuries from the Panjandrum…

I gasped in horror and realization. _England! How…am I going to tell England? _Before I could think anything more on the problem, I saw Pyra walk up to America's ashes.

"Finally, it was getting tedious waiting for you," she said as she prepared to kick America's ashes.

"NO!" I exclaimed as I dove forward and protected my dear brother's ashes with my body, careful not to disturb them. _I wasn't able to stop you from killing him, but there's way on earth I'm letting you even touch his remains! _

"Pyra, don't!" I looked up at the new voice and saw that it belonged to Tussia, who was on the stairs.

"Why not? It's in my way," Pyra asked. _It? It?! America isn't an it! He's a human being! I mean…wasn't an it…_

"Maybe, but it also will get everywhere, and I don't know about you, but I don't want to breathe in dead America," explained Tussia. The word dead brought even more pain to my broken heart. More tears threaten to come out, but I kept them in so they wouldn't fall on America's ashes.

"Good point," agreed Pyra as she put down her foot. "But what should we do with it?"

"Just leave it there, we'll clean it up later. Right now, we have to get ready to leave," said Tussia. _Leave for wha...the party! England, Canada, and the others! They're going to die unless…_

"Fine with me," said Pyra as she started to walked around America's ashes. I got back on my knees just as Pyra walked where my upper body was. "Did Mandela go to tell the others?"

"Yeah," Tussia said as both of them walked down the stairs. When they were out of my sight, I looked down at my brother's remains, tears flowing down my face like a waterfall. I clutched America's precious item closer to my chest, as if it could soothe the aching.

"Why America why?" I choked out, even though I knew the answer. He died so the backstabbing aliens will drop their defenses. He died so that once their defenses, including that blasted shield, was gone, I could escape without a problem. He died so that I, the invisible one, could warn the others. He died so that they could have a better chance of living.

I knew what I had to do. I knew I had to take America's car, which we thankfully thought to leave at the very edge of their driveway, and drive rapidly to England's house. And I wanted to do that, really I did. I didn't want to two more of my brothers, and I didn't want them to lose any of their friends.

But…I also just wanted to sit here and sob my heart out. I didn't want to leave America, my brother, even though he is now just a pile of ashes. I couldn't just leave his remains sitting there…right? "_Live Wales._ _Live, and never be afraid to love, or to be loved by others."_

I gasped as America's last words to me suddenly popped up in my head. I don't know why he said that I shouldn't be afraid to love and to be loved, but I got the live part. America wanted me to live because I was his sister, and he loved me. He also knew that his death would break my heart, since I loved my brother back. He knew that I needed some motivation to move on and to protect the future. And the motivation definitely worked. Because there was no way I was going to let his sacrifice be in vain. Or his wish that I will move on, which I definitely can't do here.

I then wiped away my tears and shakily stood up. I then gave America one last glance.

"I will save them. I promise!" I exclaimed as I abruptly left him by running, not looking back. I stopped myself on the stairs before going down them quietly. I didn't want to take the chance that they could hear my footsteps. Like America said, I was still solid after all.

I then went as fast as I could without making a sound. I heard Pyra's and Tussia's voices somewhere in the distance but I paid them no mind. Escaping took precedence above all else. I was almost to the front door when it suddenly opened. I stopped when Mandela, Benovia, and all the other aliens walked in.

"What I would like to know is, how America got here?" asked Chalan. I felt some relief. _They haven't found the car!_

"Knowing him, he probably ran all…" I heard Pilones say as I quietly went around them and slipped through the door just before Gunbery closed it. I then started to run, and as I got farther and farther away from the house, I ran even faster. I ran till I reached the end of their very long driveway arrived at America's car. I then tried to open it, but I realized with horror that America had locked it and put the keys in his coat pocket.

_What am I going to…hang on…maybe that's what he gave me earlier!_ I then opened my hand and was grateful that America had indeed given me the keys. But he also gave me something else, which the key ring was on.

Tears threatened to flow out of my eyes again as sobs threatened to leave my throat. I felt a new wave of grief as I looked at the little toy soldier that England gave to him so long ago. The memory of England proudly and happily showing me the new set of toy soldiers he got for America played through my mind. _America…you still had it, after all this time? Why…did you have it in your coat pocket? _

Knowing there wasn't time to answer these questions, I shook my head to clear them as I unlocked the car door. I then proceeded to put the toy soldier in my own coat pocket before starting the car. I then drove out of the property and drove like a speed demon towards England's house, which I luckily knew how to get to.

I was very familiar with all of England's country and I knew that if I broke the speed limit, I could get there less than an hour. Which is a good thing, since I didn't know how long I could last without bawling till I was completely numb.

HHHH

"Are we early Japan?" I heard Germany ask as I laid down on the grass.

"No Germany-san, at least not that early," answered Japan. I closed my eyes and sighed. _Ve, how do I love a good siesta!_

"Then why aren't those aliens here?!" exclaimed Germany in frustration.

"Don't worry, they're be here. They probably just like to go to parties late," I said still with my eyes closed and a smile on my face.

"But it's their own party…Italy, what are you doing?" Germany asked.

"I'm resting before the party!" I answered as I felt the sun's rays warm my body, despite the cold ground underneath me. Suddenly, I felt someone roughly yet carefully take my arm and pull me till I was on my own two feet.

"Then rest indoors! You'll catch your death of cold doing that!" exclaimed Germany angrily. I wasn't upset though, because I could catch the slight catch in Germany's voice that he was worried for me.

"Ve! Okay!" I exclaimed happily as I got back on the road and skipped towards the house. How could I not be happy? I have ten new friends and while all of them are great and wonderful in different ways. I am going to a small but fun party with my closest friends. But the best thing of all, Germany is still cares deeply about my welfare despite that I am a weak coward.

Suddenly, I heard the awfully loud noises of a car and rocks crushing. I stopped, and turned around, wondering what could be going on. What I saw made my feet stick to the ground and my heart skip a beat. A car was speeding right towards me without slowing down.

"ITALY! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed a terrified Germany as both he and Japan raced towards me. I told my legs to run, really I did. But my fast legs were just too scared to even move. Suddenly, just when I thought I was going to die, the car swerved to the side, missing me completely. The car then made a screeching sound as it tried to stop but it was too late: it completely ran into the tree.

"Italy-san! Are you alright?!" exclaimed an anxious Japan when he and Germany caught up to me. I nodded vigorously, but before I could say how scared I was, Germany grabbed me by the shoulders and had me face him.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, JUST STANDING THERE LIKE THAT! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" screamed Germany furiously but with relief and fading terror in his eyes.

"I know! But I couldn't move!" I exclaimed as I started to cry. Germany's face then soften and he patted me on the shoulder.

"It's alright Italy, you're safe now," said Germany in a really comforting way. Feeling better, my tears stopped running out of my eyes. Japan suddenly gasped with horror.

"What is it Japan?" asked Germany.

"That's America-san's car!" Japan exclaimed as he ran towards the heavily damaged car. As Germany and I ran after him, I heard Germany mutter something about that America better be alright since he needed to teach him a lesson. I hoped America was alright too, but not because I wanted Germany to teach him a lesson for almost killing me. Though he wasn't a close friend, I did like America and I didn't want him to be hurt.

"Ameri…what?!" exclaimed Japan when he got to driver's car door. Germany and I reached him a second later.

"What is it Jap…what the? That's impossible!" exclaimed Germany, his eyes wide with confusion and fear as he looked inside the car. I followed his gaze and was confused myself. A beautiful lady, who seemed awfully familiar, was at the driver's seat and she was groaning while rubbing her forehead. _Sure she isn't America but why are they reacting like that?_

"But…he had to be driving the car!" Germany exclaimed again.

"Maybe America-san left while we checking up on Italy-san?" suggested Japan. I was getting confused why they weren't helping the lady but I shrugged it off. _The beautiful lady needs help now, and if they won't give it, I will!_ Before I could move however, the beautiful lady, whose name I am sure started with a w, saw us and rapidly opened the door.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" exclaimed a white-faced Germany as he and a scared Japan jumped back. I would have asked what they were doing but I had urgent matters to intend to. Just as the lady was beginning to stumble out of the car, I caught her.

"Whoa there! I don't know much about this kind of thing, but I do know that you can't just run after being in a car accident," I told her. Her eyes widened with shock and surprise as she looked at me. I then felt proud. _I impressed her! Ve!_

"Uh Italy…who are you talking to?" Germany asked. I turned my head to him confused.

"To this pretty lady of course! I don't know her na…wait! It's Wales! Her name is Wales!" I exclaimed happily as I remembered her from a brief encounter a few years ago. I don't remember where, but I remember her saying happily that she liked pasta too before England took her away. But just in case I happened to be wrong, I faced her again.

"I am correct, right?" I asked, pretty sure that I was. Then suddenly without warning, Wales' face scrunched up right before she dug her face into my chest. Within a second, she was bawling. Still holding her, I looked at Germany.

"Germany help me! A beautiful lady has never sobbed on me before!"

**Yeah, a little comedic moment there at the end because hey, this story can't be all drama. And yes, at this point on I will use other POV's besides Wales. She is still the main character and we will see most of the story through her eyes, but at this point it will be useful to see some things in Italy's, England's, or any of the other's POV. **

**So, did you like the chapter, or the story so far? What am I doing right or wrong? Please tell me so I can become a better writer. Or you could just comment on the story, I'm fine with that too. Anyway, I do feel like I need a bit of a break from typing every day, but if I get a lot of reviews, I will update tomorrow. With that incentive, see ya to the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Angleterre! Angleterre!" I heard France exclaim outside my basement door. I muttered a few curse words under my breath. _Why now France?! Can't you just wait till I destroyed this pumpkin?! _I looked at the pumpkin in question with a scowl as France was now banging on my door.

"I know you're in there Angleterre! Russia told me!" France cried. _Darn it Russia! I thought you weren't going to tell anyone I was down here! But then, why did I tell him? Oh yeah, because he gave me THAT look._

"Leave me alone France! I'm doing a…special winter cleaning down here!" I lied, as I looked back at the book in my hand. The black spell I was about to do was a very powerful and _very_ dangerous. If it worked, it would blast the pumpkin to smithereens, till not even a pumpkin seed was left. If it didn't worked, then something very important in my magic lab would get destroyed, or worse, _me._ So yeah, I needed to be alone and complete concentration.

"Don't lie to me! I know you like to practice your creepy dark magic in there!" France exclaimed, sounding a bit agitated. I would have curse under my breath except that I had known for a while that France knew about my secret. _But why now of all times does he have to acknowledge that fact?!_

"Then leave me alone! I need to let out my frustration out on this blasted pumpkin!" I cried as I stretched out my hand, ready to send the pumpkin to its doom.

"But…" I heard France start to say as he jiggled with the locked doorknob.

"The party hasn't started yet so I can do whatever I want before then! So shut up because I need complete concentration!" I yelled as I took one last look at the special word.

Usually, I wouldn't practice a spell, especially one of this magnitude, right before a party but the stress of finding a mansion for the aliens, the annoyance that they just _had_ to have their party here, the frustration of them not believing me that Wales existed even though I showed them a picture of her, the guilt of not being able to apologize to her in person, and the sorrow of my sister in pain was getting to be too much.

"But America crashed his car into one of your trees!" exclaimed France. Immediately, my agitation at France and my need to cast the spell vanished. A fear quickly replaced it, and it was spreading throughout my body like wildfire.

"What?" I asked, trying to squash my fear down.

"I just saw it through the window! America was driving like a mad man and after he swerved to not hit Italy…" France started to say. But I didn't need to hear anymore. Moving faster than I ever had before, I took off my cloak, ran to the door, unlocked it, and slammed it opened. France, who was standing right in the doorway, looked a bit startled.

"He tried to stop but…" he started to say before I interrupted him again by grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"Is anyone taking care of him?! Have you called the hospital?! How is he?!" I exclaimed. Too anxious to find out the answers, I just pushed him out of the way and started to run like America's life depended on it.

"I haven't called the hospital, but Germany, Italy, and Japan were down there so I'm sure they checking to see if he's okay!" cried France, was running not far behind me. I gritted my teeth as I ran up the basement stairs. _America, what in the blazing world were you thinking?! Why were you driving like a madman?! What were you trying to do?! Are you trying to get me not to be angry at you for taking Wales to the party, which is now causing her grief?! Well, you idiot, I don't blame you anymore, I blame myself for not telling you as well as her! So you better not be injured, you hear me?!_

Finally, I left the basement stairs and running rapidly towards the front door, passing a confused Russia and China along the way.

"What is going on, ahen?!" exclaimed a startled China.

"America has had a horrible car accident!" explained France as he too ran past them. _Horrible? You better be exaggerating you long-haired romantic! _Finally, I saw the front door in front of me and ran even faster. _America, why do you do these things to me! First we became brothers, then you left me, then we became allies while you tried to become my friend, and now you do this! Why can't I just hate you?! _

Then at long last, I was within reach of the door. I quickly turned the doorknob and slammed it open as I raced out of the house. I then stopped and looked around, and quickly found America's car. I raced towards it, and was soon around on the driver's side.

"America! What were you…," I started to yell till I saw them. I skidded to stop, confused and shocked at the sight of Wales sobbing uncontrollably into Italy's shirt. But America was nowhere to be seen. Japan immediately walked up to me.

"England-san, we do not know where America-san is, but Italy swears your sister Wales was driving the car," Japan said. _What?! Wait, Italy can see Wales?!_ At the mention of my name, Wales stopped sobbing in Italy's chest and looked at me. My heart twisted when I saw the small bruise on her forehead and her forest-green eyes now a bright red from crying. _What…what's going on?!_

"England!" she cried as she left Italy and ran straight to me.

"Wales!" I cried at the same time as I rush towards her. Within a second, she was in my arms, still sobbing. Still confused as to why my dear sister was here, I quickly looked over her for any other injuries, but luckily I didn't find any more. I gently pushed her out of the hug, but I still supported her by holding her arms.

"What happened?! What are you doing here, where's America, is he even here, why were you driving like a maniac, what is going on?!" I asked, trying to be calm for my hysterical, dark-haired sister but failing a bit. Wales then gulped, which did stop her waterfall of tears a bit.

"So she is there...," Germany said. I shot an angry look at him, which made him look delightfully uneasy. The last thing Wales needs right now is to be reminded that she is invisible to nearly everybody.

"America…he wanted to…help the aliens see me…" Wales started to stammer.

"He did?" I asked, facing her again. "How? Where is he?" Wales took another deep breath, which seemed to help her control her sobbing. I heard Russia and China walking up to us but I paid them no mind.

"So we went over to their house…and when we got inside…" she started to say.

"What is going on?" I heard Russia ask.

"Wales is telling us how she and America were inside our new friends' house," answered Italy.

"Shut…" I started to yell.

"They're not our new friends!" cried Wales angrily, though the anger wasn't directed at Italy.

"What?" both Italy and I asked at the same time, surprised at Wales' sudden outburst.

"This party is a trap! They want to kill you! All ten of you! They believe that once they kill you, they can take your jobs as nations!" exclaimed Wales. I gasped. _What? They…they lied? _As I looked back on my interactions with the aliens, I realized that there were signs that they weren't who they said they were. There were either too subtle or I was just too distracted to see them.

"Aah! Germany! We're being invaded again! They want to kill us right here and take our jobs!" exclaimed Italy fearfully. Immediately, the other nations gasped.

"What aru?!" asked China in shock.

"That can't be!" exclaimed France.

"They're going to betray us? That's not very nice," stated Russia. Japan didn't say anything, but he did grip his sword handle tightly. To my surprise, Germany, not looking the least bit afraid or surprised, just took out his whip and cracked it.

"I knew it," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. As the other nations continued to react, I looked back at Wales, who looked positively afraid through her tears. I lift some stray hairs off the bruise on her forehead.

"So that's why you were driving like a maniac," I said. Then I gasped as I dimly heard a car driving down my driveway. _Wait, if America went with her to the alien's house and Wales drove his car here..._

"Wait, where's America?!" I exclaimed as my new seed of fear and dread started to grow in my stomach. Wales suddenly bit her lip and put her head down. This action made that plant in stomach grow into a nice little tree that was still growing.

"They saw America…as we tried to run…they revealed that they had superpowers…"

"Superpowers?!" I exclaimed in great shock. As the other nations reacted to this piece of news, my fear and dread plant suddenly grew into a giant tree.

"Superpowers? Who has superpowers? Is it me, the awesome Prussia?" asked a familiar voice and I saw Prussia and Canada walking away from Prussia's car to us. Canada's face became instantly fearful when he saw Wales' poor state and the crashed car behind us.

"Wales! What happened?!" he cried anxiously as he rushed to us in record speed. Wales looked up and cried a bit more when she saw Canada's anxious and concerned face. Then Canada gave another look at the car and gasped. "Wait, that's America's car! Where's America?!" _That's what I want to know…_

"Huh? Who's Wales?" asked Prussia in confusion. "What's going on?"

"America's…" Wales started to say.

"In short brother, Wales is England's invisible sister who arrived here to warn us that our alien friends plan to kill all of us here in order to get our jobs," summarized Germany.

"What?!" exclaimed Canada and Prussia.

"Yes, that's the truth so can I now find out what happened to my br…uh…ally America!" I exclaimed anxiously and with frustration.

"We…" Wales stammered.

"Yes?" I asked anxiously. _Come on, tell me what happened so I can rescue him, and then scold him for terrifying me!_

"We were trapped…even I couldn't get out so…so…" Wales stammered, as more tears fell down her face.

"Then what? Then what?!" asked Canada, who sounded like he was full of fear and dread. _Like me. _Then Wales took a deep breath and looked at us both in the eyes as best as she could.

"He became a true hero and sacrificed himself for me, for all of us," I said softly. _Sacrifice…no! Not that kind of sacrifice!_

"So they captured him?!" I asked, hoping that it was that kind of sacrifice. Wales immediately looked sorrowful. _No…don't say it…no…_

"He's gone England. Pyra burned him alive." I immediately felt like the ground opened up and swallowed me whole, leaving me and my broken heart in the total darkness.

HHHH

"No, NOOOOO!" yelled Canada in great distress. "It can't be! It just can't be true! It just can't!" I just let go of England's arms, sank to my knees, and continued to sob. _I wish it wasn't either…I really do!_

"Canada-san, England-san, what happened? Italy-san?" I heard Japan ask in a way that suggested he had a good guess but didn't want it to be true. Italy then started to bawl.

"They killed America!" he cried as he sought refuge in Germany's arms. The other nations who didn't know immediately gasped.

"No..." whispered Japan.

"America is…dead aru?" repeated China in complete shock.

"But…America…was too awesome to die! I mean, he wasn't as awesome as me, but he was still awesome!" cried Prussia.

"Alien nations with superpowers…aliens that want to murder us…America is gone…can…someone please wake me up? This…this has to be a nightmare," France said softly. Russia promptly pinched his arm and after France winced, he looked around with great sadness.

"So this is really happening," France muttered.

"I'm sorry. I would have liked it if all of this really was just your nightmare," admitted Russia.

"I must…I must comfort England and Canada," said France hurriedly as he walked over to them. I didn't even care that he didn't say my name as well. _Thank you…because I can't do it right now. I want to, but…my heart just hurts too much._

"I…I know this is a great shock and some of us are deep mourning but…we need to figure out a plan," said Germany.

"What plan?" I gasped and looked up to find that all ten lying nation murderers were there in front of us. _How…how did they get there?! I didn't hear them come up!_

"What plan?" Benovia repeated.

"Also, why are Italy and Canada crying?" asked Gunbery.

"Were they in that car accident?" asked Chalan.

"Um England…why are you giving me a dirty look?" asked Pyra nervously. Before anyone else could say or do anything, England, with a look of pure abhorrence and fury, took a couple of steps forward.

"England, my dear friend, what is the matter?" asked Benovia a bit nervously. Then England stretched his hand out towards Pyra.

"Concrematio," he growled as he snapped his fingers. Immediately, Pyra's body glowed a bright ruby red as she started to scream in complete agony. That only lasted a second however, because before I knew it, Pyra exploded. There was no blood, no bones, or anything that was once a part of Pyra's body. Just a trail of smoke where a once-alive Pyra stood, only a few seconds before.

**Bye bye Pyra! Well, what did you think of this chapter? PLEASE review so I can know how I'm doing on this fanfic. Till the next update (which I don't know when it will be, with Christmas and me writing a book and all), see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Skylar: I'm glad your sister likes Pyra. It means that wrote that pyromaniac character well.**

**Pastaaddict: Thanks for reviewing! **

"Daaaang," Prussia muttered, his eyes opened wide. _England-san just killed Pyra outright…and I don't disapprove of it. Not one little bit._

"WHA…WHAT THE HECK?!" shrieked Gunbery.

"HOLY…" Kurtir started to yell as the same time as Gunbery. Kurtir probably would have uttered a curse if England hadn't suddenly rushed towards them.

"I KILL YOU ALL!" England-san screamed when Tiata held her hands out. Suddenly, a golden force-field separated England and the rest of us from the murderers. However England-san, was undeterred and continued to hit the force field like a mad man. "I KILL EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU, YOU BACKSTABBING ****************************************!"

The aliens were too stunned to hear such…language from England-san to even say anything. While I was not expecting England-san to act like this or say such things, I wasn't surprised. _I knew it…England-san still cares deeply for America-san…or…he used to anyway._ I gripped my sword tightly and bit my lip, as if that could bring back the piece of my heart that was torn away from me when I heard that America-san was dead.

I then saw France run to the still raging England-san, and knowing that he was going to make England-san calm down, I ran to help him. Within seconds, we held England-san back from hitting the force field, but we had to keep it ups as a tear-stained England-san fought against us.

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT THEM!" England-san yelled.

"But England-san, you need to calm down," I told him quietly but firmly.

"Oh my gosh," said Benovia. "What the heck happened to England?"

"Yeah, and since when did he have powers?" asked Mandela.

"News flash! I do black magic at the side, you *******!" yelled England.

"Okay seriously, what in the world is going on?" asked Chalan.

"Your ally just died! Shouldn't you be mourning her, instead of asking us stupid questions?!" cried Germany-san angrily.

"It's because they don't have a heart Germany," answered Italy-san for them. _I couldn't agree with you more Italy-san._

"Uh…who says we're not mourning her? We just…want to know what drove England to kill Pyra," said Tussia. _Liar._

"STOP LYING! Wales told us what you _did_ and what you plan to do!" yelled England-san.

"Oh England…I thought we made it clear that we don't believe she exists," said Pilones apologetically. I heard an unfamiliar slight gasp behind me, but I didn't turn around since my whole attention was focused on holding England-san back.

"Just because my sister is invisible to nearly everybody doesn't mean she exists! She was with America when they heard you discussing your plans to murder all of us! When you guys trapped them, America died so Wales could survive and warn the rest of us! Wales saw Pyra BURN MY LITTLE BROTHER ALIVE!" yelled England-san.

As the murderers gave each other a look, England-san immediately slumped in our arms, as if that last bit of yelling finally wore him out. Then the enemy turned their gazes back to us.

"Yeah, she burned him so bad that there's only ashes left," said Tussia with an evil grin. Luckily, England-san only growled and gave them the evil eye, because if he fought against me and France again, I wouldn't have been able to stop him. _To burn America-san that much…if there wasn't a force field, I would have been glad to join England-san in making them suffer…not that they didn't deserve that anyway._

"So the charade is over? Good, because it was getting tiresome," admitted Russia as he took out a metal pipe.

"I agree with Russia aru," said China-san as he took out his metal wok.

"So, does everyone agree that each of us gets to kill one alien?" Germany-san asked, testing the tautness of his whip.

"Sounds good to me West," agreed Prussia, swinging his old but trusty sword.

"But you didn't count Wales! And…I'm too scared to fight! Even though I do want to punish them for killing America," admitted Italy-san. _That's a relief…I don't want to have to worry about losing Italy-san too while we're fighting. _

"That's fine, you can watch over Wales," said Germany-san, who actually sounded relieved too.

"I'm fine with that too. England and I can share the extra one," said Canada as he prepared to fire his bow with a white arrow.

"I'll protect Wales and Italy till then Canada," said England as he straightened himself up. France and I let go of him, immediately drawing out our own swords. Suddenly the alien nations laughed, except for the eerily quiet Freland. But even he had a creepy smile that send a shiver down my old spine.

"You really think you can defeat us?" laughed Benovia.

"Not think. Will," promised France, pointing his thin fleuret at the aliens.

"I can't believe you're going along with this foolish notion Japan. I thought you were the one most likely not to be foolishly led by his emotions," said Chalan. Like France, I also used my sword to point, except I pointed it at only Chalan.

"I don't care what you think. I only care that you nine are responsible for _my_ friend's death," I answered. "And I think I speak for everyone here that we will make sure that each one of you will die very painfully." Since none of my allies and friends didn't disagree with me, I knew that I was right. However, the alien nations just laughed again.

"You killing Pyra was just pure luck. But now, that luck has run out," said Benovia with an evil smirk.

"Says the guy hiding behind the force field," said Prussia.

"Actually, it's the other way around. Tiata," said Benovia as if he was giving her an order. With a nod, Tiata waved her hand and before I could react, the force field grew till it completely surrounded us and England-san's house.

"We're caught like mice under a bowl aru!" exclaimed China.

"Accurate description China. Tiata's force field is invincible and she can keep it up for days. Which should give us plenty of time to have fun disposing of you," explained Kurtir.

"Have fun?" I repeated.

"Yes you see, we were planning on just ambushing you at the party. Then when you all died in a pitiful manner, we were going to blow up the house," further explained Tussia.

"I liked that plan, but I do admit, I like the idea of one of us just going in there at random times and killing each one of you at random till there's no one left," admitted Benovia. "What about you guys?" As the other nations agreed to this plan, I silently prepared myself to strike at the force field. _Nothing is truly invincible. If I can break it by putting all my strength into one blow, the others can immediately attack the murderers are still caught off guard._

I didn't waste any time. With a yell full of fury and determination, I struck at the force field with all the strength my tachi could muster. However, my tachi didn't break it or even made a crack on the force field. Instead, the reaction of my tachi striking the force field caused me to go flying several feet backwards.

"Japan!" exclaimed Germany-san, Italy-san, England-san, China-san, and an unfamiliar voice when I hit the ground hard. My collision with the ground knocked the breath out of me, and I was so dazed that I wasn't sure whether or not there really were stars flying around my head.

"Ya were told," taunted Mandela as I started getting my breath back.

"It's 'told ya'," corrected Chalan. I don't know how the rest of that conservation went, because soon my sight was surrounded by concerned faces.

"Are you alright, aru?" asked China-san worriedly as he helped me to sit up.

"Yes. I'm winded, but I'll be fine," I said truthfully.

"What were you thinking Japan?! They said the force field was invincible!" exclaimed an agitated but anxious Germany-san. I was just about to answer him when I saw her. My eyes went wide as I saw a dark-haired, green-eyed young woman wearing a dark green dress and an opened brown coat. She was kneeling beside me next to Italy-san, relief flooding her concerned and grieving eyes. _She…she wasn't there before…_

"At least he tried," she softly said, like she was talking to no one in particular. _She must be…_

"Wales said…," Italy-san started to say.

"I know, I heard her," I interrupted him. Wales' eyes immediately went with shock. I had a feeling she was thinking the same thoughts I was. _Why couldn't I see her before but I can now of all times?_ She opened her mouth to say something when we heard a certain alien's laughter.

"Looks like the other nations are buying into England's delusions," laughed Benovia.

"Wales is not…" growled England-san.

"A delusion, I know," lied Benovia. "And while I would like to keep on talking about it, I'm afraid the others and I must get ready for the next couple of days." With those words, the alien nations turned to leave.

"Don't worry, we won't go far. Or be gone long," assured Gunbery.

"If I was you, I would get ready too. That way, we will have more fun killing you," advised Pilones. All of us watched in silence as the alien nations walked to their spaceship and one by one, went inside. It wasn't till the last one was inside when Russia turned to the rest of us.

"Well, I thought it was interesting before, but _now_ this Christmas season has been _really _interesting. And Christmas day hasn't even started yet, kol kol kol," he admitted. _That's certainly putting it lightly…but he's right. Unlike other years, we have to accurately prepare ourselves for anything. If we don't, we will die._

**Dun dun dunnnn. Well, I know you, my dear reader, must be asking yourself a lot of questions, like what is going to happen next, who will survive, why can Japan and Italy now see Wales, etc. But I'm afraid you must wait till the next few updates are up (which again, I don't know if I will be able to post them frequently as before because of stuff like Christmas coming up). Till then, see ya and don't forget to review!**

**P.S. Also, just so you know, this is the part where the Hetaoni inspiration starts to kick in BIG time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Guest: Your answer to why Japan can see Wales:maybe, just wait and see. Also, when I said this was inspired by Hetaoni, I just meant that Hetaoni helped me come up with the plot and maybe a few events-like they being trapped in a house-. But my story will not be as traumatizing as Hetaoni. I hope anyway. But I do respect your opinion.**

_I really wish Kumajirou was here. If he was here, I could put my face on his head, and no one will be able to see me cry._ We were now having a meeting to discuss a plan of how to defend ourselves from the aliens and I needed to help them, not cry like a crybaby. But no matter how hard I try, I can't stop the tears running down my face.

"How many doors that lead to the outside does this mansion have England?" asked Germany.

"Three. The front door, the back door, and the kitchen door," answered England. I looked at him, amazed how well he was keeping it together. _Maybe because he killed America's murderer and went all nuts earlier._ I sighed as I for the thousandth time wiped away my tears.

"It's okay to cry Canada," said France softly to me.

"But…" I said, looking at England's, who was totally focused on hearing Germany's plan.

"Good, then at least two of us will be posted at every door," Germany continued.

"Just because England's fine now doesn't mean he won't be later. He hardly cried earlier, and sooner or later his grief, added to other feelings, will be too much for him to contain," said France wisely. _I…I think I get what he's saying, but…this is war. Can we afford the time it takes to sob our hearts out?_

"And since there's nine of us," Germany said.

"Ten," England, Italy, Japan, and I quickly interrupted. The agitation I felt finally stopped the slow but steady flow of tears. _How in the world can he forget about Wales? Yeah, he still can't see her for some reason, but she's the one who warned us! She's the reason we all alive right now! _I glanced at Wales, who didn't look agitated at all, just a bit embarrassed. _That's Wales for you, always humble. But…why can't the others see her now? They know she's there! And how come Italy and Japan couldn't see her earlier but now they can? _

"Oh yeah, sorry," apologized Germany.

"You're not supposed to say sorry," said Russia. _What?!_

"What? But I made a mistake that offended them. And Wales," said Germany confused.

"But you're the one conducting the meeting. Meeting leaders aren't supposed to say sorry," explained Russia. _Okay…_Germany still looked confused but he just shook his head and continued.

"In any case, if two of us will guard each door that adds up to six people on guard duty. England, is there a window or something that gives us a good view of their spaceship?" I looked at the window behind me and saw the broken spaceship perfectly. _Yes! I can help by telling the others this!_

"That will be good since Pilones can walk through walls," chimed in Wales.

"Really? Ah!" exclaimed Italy.

"What? Did Wales say something?" asked Germany.

"Yes, she said that Pilones has the power to walk through walls," answered Japan.

"Oh come on, that is just unfair!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Tell me about it," I muttered.

"Um where is Wales sitting?" asked Germany as he looked around the room, as if he can suddenly see my sister.

"Sitting on my left," said England.

"Okay Wales, do you know what the other aliens' superpowers are?" asked Germany as he faced the chair Wales was sitting on.

"Not all of them, but I do know that Mandela can make dark energy lasers and Tussia has telekinesis," Wales answered.

"Mandela can shoot dark energy lasers and Tussia is telekinetic. That's all she knows though," repeated England.

"That is still great to know, thank you Wales," said Germany thankfully. Wales gave a small pleased grin, which I know would have been a lot bigger if America hadn't…died recently. _Well…at least she smiled a bit. As for me…I feel like there's a weight pulling my lips down._

"Now about that window, let's see," muttered England.

"I can see the spaceship perfectly from here," I said, remembering my useful discovery.

"Really? Fantastic! Okay, so someone can stand watch there and that way, we can be warned ahead of time if they are up to something," stated Germany.

"You not supposed to do that either," said Russia.

"I'm not supposed to do what?" asked Germany, sounding a little agitated.

"Dividing up the jobs. You're supposed to do them all by yourself, with us as your sidekicks," answered Russia. _Sidekicks?_

"That will not be efficient," said Germany with his teeth clenched.

"Sidekicks aru? Why does that sound familiar aru," said China softly. _Come to think of it, that does sound familiar…_

"Anyway, the other three without posts will take a two-hour break to sleep, eat, whatever. When their break is over, they will relieve someone who has been at the post the longest so they can take their break. And the person watching the window can sit and eat as long as it doesn't distract him from his job," said Germany. "Does anyone see any problem with this plan?"

"Not at the moment West," said Prussia.

"I do," chimed in Russia.

"Of course you do! What is it this time?!" asked Germany angrily.

"You didn't exclaim 'I'm the hero!" answered Russia. Everyone was silent as we finally realized why Russia was haggling Germany so. _Okay, now that is definitely familiar. _The thought made my heart twist and judging by England's and Wales' faces, I had a feeling their hearts were twisting with pain too.

"Russia…aru," China said softly.

"America always did ended up leading our conferences didn't he? At tried to anyway," said France.

"I can't replace America Russia," said Germany, his tone softer and sympathetic.

"I know, but…it just doesn't…feel right having a meeting without him trying to be a hero," said Russia softly. _Or trying to be a hero anywhere else…oh America. Was there really no other way to save Wales and the rest of us?_

"Well, he is a hero now," commented Italy.

"Of course he is! And of course it doesn't feel right having a meeting without him!" England exclaimed suddenly. When I saw the look in England's eyes, I finally understood what France was getting at earlier. _England let his anger out but he hasn't let his grief out, and it's going to affect his judgment if he holds it in any longer. If it hasn't already._

"Angleterre…" France started to say before England interrupted him.

"I'm fine France! I don't need a moment to myself to cry! What I do need is tell you all what we all have to do!"

"And what is that England-san?" asked Japan.

"We all need to do spirit objectification," he answered flatly. _What was that again…wait! Not the ability that America later dubbed the Horcrux ability!_

"What?! Are you crazy?!" cried Prussia.

"No, I've been thinking about it ever since we started this meeting," said England. _Okay, the grief has been affecting him already._

"That doesn't assure me one bit ahen," said China.

"But Angleterre, the risks!" asked France. _Yes England, think of the risks…_

"I am a nation France, I know the risks very well!" exclaimed England angrily.

"Well if you did, you wouldn't be suggesting such a thing!" France exclaimed. _He's right, we need to be at the top of our game if we even hope to fight against these powerful aliens!_

"England's right," said Germany suddenly.

"West, you're siding with him?!" exclaimed Prussia. "You do know what the risks are right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why…" Prussia started to ask before Japan interrupted him.

"Because we need to have a backup. Yes, putting a piece of our spirit inside an object is risky since it will decrease our stamina, our ability to think clearly and rapidly, and our emotional capability."

"You forgot the fact that just putting spirits into objects takes a lot of energy," said Russia.

"Energy we cannot afford to lose aru," added China.

"That is true too. But we can't afford to lose anyone else either," said Japan. _That…that is definitely true._

"And if we do this, we won't. I know it will degrade our fighting game, but not by much. And besides, even if we were at the top of our game, we still might die, but for good," said Germany.

"It is true that the idea of having a piece of our spirit coming back to revive us if we do die is a bit comforting," admitted France.

"Okay, but…what if they found the object and destroyed it? Then we will never get our piece of spirit back!" pointed our Prussia. Wales, who looked at first startled then accepting, suddenly widen her eyes. _What…_

"Then we just have to make sure the object is in a safe place. Please, I…" England started to say when Wales unexpectedly shot up, making her chair fall over.

"HE'S GOING TO COME BACK!" she cried, her smile wide and her eyes full of hope and joy. "HE'S COMING BACK!"

"Wales who? Who are you talking about?" asked a startled England as I ran over to her.

"Yeah, who's coming back?" I asked as she hurriedly took something out of her coat pocket."America gave this to me right before he died!" cried Wales excitedly as she rapidly waved the object around. Immediately, I knew what Wales was getting at. Immediately, I started to feel hope again and the heavy weight on my soul started to lift. I grabbed Wales' hand and took the object from her and saw clearly that it was one of America's old toy soldiers.

"He did spirit objectification," I said as my grief began to fly away.

"He did spirit objectification!" Wales cried as she suddenly jumped into my arms.

"America did spirit objectification! He's not going to stay dead! AMERICA'S NOT GOING TO STAY DEAD!" I yelled and laughed with pure happiness as I swung my older but smaller sister around. _I'm going to get my brother back! In fact, I probably already got him back! He's probably waiting for us on the other side of the force field! We just have to defeat the aliens and we will be reunited with him!_

"Hooray!" cried Italy as he ran to join Wales and I in our celebration.

"Stop!" England suddenly yelled. Startled, I stopped swinging Wales around and turned to England. Instead of looking joyous, he looked sad and frustrated.

"England, what…" Wales started to say before England firmly interrupted her.

"America's not coming back." My hope did deflate a little, but I wasn't going to let hope this easily.

"But he gave this to Wales! Why would he do that if it wasn't because of spirit objectification?" I asked.

"He probably did do that," England started to say.

"Then what's the problem?!" Wales asked.

"America was…burned so badly that his body turned to ashes. There's no body for his piece of spirit to get back to," explained England. That piece of information hit me in the stomach like a pound of bricks. _No…NO!_

"No! He…will get back to us! He has to!" I cried.

"Canada…" France said.

"No! I will get my brother back! The reason why he's not here right now is because of the force field!" I cried, refusing to let go of my hope and relief. _America is going to be alive again! I don't, no I __can't__ go through the rest of my life without him!_

"He's right! And also maybe since he was turned into a pile of ashes, it's taking a while for his piece of spirit to revive and heal America!" cried Wales.

"But there is no body left to revive, or even heal!" cried England. With his words, my hope began to rapidly die. It might have die completely if I hadn't grabbed it and held on to it tight. _England may…may be right but…I don't believe that my optimistic brother is gone forever! I can't! _Suddenly Wales grabbed America's toy soldier from my hand and ran to England.

"Then why would he give me this?! Why would he give me something that clearly so precious to him that he had it with him when we went inside the mansion!" Wales cried as she practically shoved the toy in England's face. England didn't say anything. Instead, his face looked contorted as he shakily grabbed the toy from Wales' hand.

"This…is what…he gave you?" he choked out. I gasped. _That's right, England gave him that toy._

"Yeah," she answered softly. Then England couldn't hold his grief in anymore. With a big howl, he sank to his knees and proceeded to bawl his eyes out. _England…_

"Um, what is the big deal now ahen? It is just a toy that may have a piece of America's spirit ahen," observed China quietly.

"That was a part of a toy set that England gave America when he was much younger," answered France quietly back. China's eyes widen as he looked to Japan, who patted him on the shoulder.

"The last time I…saw him…I yelled at him. Not like normal either…I really said some awful things. But…I didn't really mean them! I want to take them back. I want to take them back!" sobbed England desperately. Wales then put her arms around him and pulled our brother close and held him tight. My heart grieving but still holding on to hope, I went over to them and joined the hug.

I don't know how long we sat there, England sobbing in our arms. I saw Wales with a few tears run down her face and I'm pretty sure I had some tears going down on mine. I was dimly aware that the other nations were talking, but I didn't care to listen to them.

Because at that moment, I decided to keep on holding on to the hope that my brother was or will be alive. _America may or may not come back. But, until it is perfectly clear that he isn't, I'm not letting go of this hope. It's one of the few things that I have left, and I'm __not__ letting it go that easily. _Not long after I thought this, Russia, who was standing by the window, spoke some words that brought us all to attention.

"I hate to break this tender and personal moment, but they're coming."

**Fight number 1! Bring it on aliens, our nations are ready! Please review and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays (whatever phrase you like best)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Sorry about the late update, but Christmas and family happened. On another note, I'm thinking about changing the title. What do you think?**

**Guest:Interesting thoughts. Thanks for reviewing!**

I stopped hugging England and rushed to the window along with Canada and the others. And sure enough, I could see Pilones and Tussia walking through a hole in the golden force field that Tiata made for them.

"Quick Canada, shoot Tiata!" ordered Prussia. But by the time Canada strung his bow, ready to shoot, Tiata had closed the hole behind her alien comrades.

"Darn it!" muttered France. "If we could call the other nations, these intruders will be gone in no time!" I sighed when I remember Italy's attempts to call Romano, only to find that there was no reception whatsoever. Apparently force fields also barred us from making any kind of contact to the outside world.

"To tell you the truth, I rather we ourselves killed them off," muttered England. I looked at England that while his eyes were red from sobbing, they also had a glint of a caged fury in them.

"I thought they were coming here one at a time!" exclaimed Italy.

"Apparently they lied. Everyone, find an object and do spirit objectification now!" ordered Germany. As the other nations hurried to put a piece of their spirits into objects, I took off my hidden necklace. It wasn't a necklace really, it was more like a whistle on a silver chain. But it wasn't an ordinary whistle. If I blew on it, its special call will alert Red and he would fly to me, no matter how far apart we were.

I used to blow it all the time when Red was still young and strong. But now that his fighting and flying days are over, I just wear it for old time's sake. But it definitely will be a great object to keep a piece of my spirit safe. I then took a deep breath and close my eyes, as I grasped my whistle tightly. I searched deep inside myself till I found where my glowing spirit resided. Then very carefully, I gently ripped a piece of it away.

I immediately gasped as I felt the strange, non-physical pain shot through my body like wildfire. Even though my body and spirit cried to have that piece back, I didn't. Quickly but carefully, I transferred my broken piece of spirit into my whistle. When it was over, I opened my eyes and I let out a sigh, trying to let out the spiritual pain and emptiness I still felt. But it didn't work. _So this is what it feels like. No wonder Prussia and some of the others protested heavily against doing this procedure._

But even though I didn't like the feeling of having my spirit ripped apart, I knew it had to be done. Especially after what I saw happen to America. I sighed as I rapidly looked around for a place to hide my whistle. Even though I knew that England had a good point, I couldn't let go of the thought that America may be alive again right now. In fact, I didn't want to let go of the possibility that I could have my brother back.

"Wales! Pilones is the one who can go through walls and Tussia is the one who has telekinesis, right?" asked Germany. Since he happened to be nearby, instead of just saying my answer, I shook Germany's head up and down. Germany was a bit startled at first, but before I stopped shaking his head, he wasn't startled anymore.

"Thanks," he said.

"Wait, that means they enter anywhere in the house!" exclaimed Italy.

"I don't see them in the yard anymore aru," said China.

"Alright, everyone downstairs and be on your guard!" ordered Germany as he quietly but quickly walk towards the door. Still having not found a place to put my necklace, I just put back around my neck and under my dress. _I find a better place later. Besides, it's not like the aliens believe I exist anyway. _

Thoughts and questions of how Italy and Japan can now see me threaten to cloud my mind but I pushed them away. It was the time to fight, not ponder. I then pulled out my long knife and headed to the door. Then suddenly, England grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked. _He better not ask to stay behind, because there is no way I am going to be helpless again! _England opened his mouth to say something before he shook his head.

"Just stay next to me," he said as he let go of my arm. Relieved that I didn't have to fight with my brother, I nodded in agreement. Along with Canada and France, we left the room and walked quietly downstairs.

"Angleterre, where's your weapon?" asked France. "Or are you going to use that…other spell again?"

"I wish, but I don't have enough energy to cast that spell again. Luckily, I have enough energy for _plenty _of other spells that should do the job nicely." If I had heard that in _that _voice in any other situation, I would have felt a small chill up my spine. But now, I actually felt a bit glad. These aliens were backstabbing murderers, they don't deserve a nice death.

Then before I knew it, we were on the first floor. Gripping my knife, I walked ahead of the others, looking around me.

"Wales, I thought I told you…"

"They can't see me England, remember?" I reminded my brother as I turned my head around a corner. _Not that you didn't try though…thanks bro. You really do care, don't you? _I carefully looked both ways down the hall and saw either Pilones or Tussia. While I was relieved they weren't there, I also got more nervous. _Where are they?_

"AAH!" I gasped as I turned towards the direction of the terrified scream. _Italy!_

"That's Italy's voice!" exclaimed Canada.

"C'mon!" ordered England as he ran in the same direction. I and the others followed, my heart twisting in fear. _Please let Italy be alright, please! I can't lose a friend either!_ Then before I knew it, we reached a closed door, which England opened without hesitation. He ran right in, with France and Canada right behind him. Running right behind Canada, I skidded to a startled stop when my brothers and France suddenly floated inches above the ground.

"Whoa!" cried a startled England as he flapped his limbs in the air.

"What in the world is going on?" asked France, a bit frightened.

"I can't go back to the ground!" Canada pointed out.

"Of course you can't." The familiar voice finally brought my gaze away from my floating brothers and friend near the ceiling to the whole surroundings of the room. Tussia was standing in the center of the room, his hands raised and a gleeful and wicked smile on his face. Italy, along with Germany and Japan, were also floating near the ceiling. I felt some relief that Italy and the others were unharmed. But mostly, I was frightened for their safety. For everyone's safety.

"I wouldn't be the nation of the people with telekinetic powers if I couldn't do something as simple as holding a person in midair," continued Tussia. _Simple?! I…knew he was powerful, but not this much! How are we...? _My panicking thoughts stopped when I noticed that Tussia was totally focused on the nations in the air, as well as that my feet was still on the ground. Suddenly, I knew what I had to do.

"This is simple?! Then what is hard for a telekinetic to do?" asked France, exasperated. I gripped my long knife tighter as I carefully took a step towards Tussia. _I can do this._

"Don't tell! I don't want to know!" exclaimed Italy, very frightened. I took another step without any sound towards Tussia. _They're counting on me._

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I'll show you," said Tussia with an evil grin on his face. I took another step, just a few feet away from Tussia. _I'm not going to let you show them! _Then, just as I was about to take my last step, Tussia moved his hand. At the corner of my eye, I saw Germany's arms and legs suddenly desperately stop moving.

"I…I can't move!" cried Germany, a bit of fear creeping into his voice. Determined to stop Tussia before anything else alarming happened, I raised my knife and prepared myself to just run for it. But before I could throw my carefulness to the wind, Germany quickly flipped upside down and like a speeding bullet, sped towards the floor.

"GERMANY!" cried Italy as the top of Germany's head came closer in contact with the hard wooden floor.

"GERMANY-SAN!" yelled Japan.

"NO!" cried England at the same time as Japan. Then Germany's head made contact. But it wasn't with the hard wooden floor, which surely would have broken his head and neck. Germany's head made contact with my stomach.

Quickly deciding that Germany will still die even if I killed Tussia, I just threw my knife at the alien while I raced towards Germany. Just as Germany's head was about to hit the floor, I slid till his head hit my stomach.

It hurt. My breath flew out of my body without my control or consent. My world began turn into a black world with yellow stars. But just as even the yellow stars begin to disappear, I heard an anxious and panicked voice that was now familiar to me.

"WAAALEES!" _Germany…Germany cares?_ Then all the yellow stars disappeared.

HHHH

I quickly picked myself up till I was on my knees, and desperately patted the ground around me. I didn't pay attention to the noises around me, so I could only focus on finding Wales' body. _Oh please let her still be alive, please don't let me be the cause for her death. _Suddenly, I found her.

"Wales! If you can hear me, touch my hand! Or make a sound! Anything!" I cried, my heart rapidly beating in my chest. But she made no sound or movement. My anxiety increasing, I tried to find her pulse. _I don't know her all that well or for very long, but she's an ally that I can trust now. And_ _if she didn't have her family, and perhaps Italy and Japan, she would be all alone. Just like me if I didn't have Prussia, Italy, or Japan._

Then I stopped trying to feel her pulse. My mouth dropped open and my eyes grew wide as Wales' suddenly begin to appear before me. She was transparent at first, but as the seconds past, she grew less and less so. Then before I knew it, she was fully there, from her dark hair to her brown boots. Before I could wonder how this came to be, I noticed something terrifying. Wales' face was turning blue.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, ******!" yelled England as he pushed me out the way and began to do CPR on Wales. Suddenly, I felt Italy give me a tight hug as Japan gave me a relieved and anxious look. France stood nearby England and I saw Canada walk quickly over, his furious expression giving away to fear. Noticing the bow in his hand, I looked past him and gasped in surprise.

Tussia, with a small gash on his cheek and two arrows deep into his chest, laying on the ground, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling. _Tussia…Tussia's dead. I can't believe it…we did it! We defeated one of them!_

"Why isn't she breathing England?! Why isn't Wales breathing?!" asked Canada, panicking. I quickly turned my attention away from the late Tussia to Wales. Even though England was frantically giving his sister the compressions of life, she still wasn't breathing. My heart beating in fear, I clenched my fist in anger. _No!_

"I trained myself for this very situation, let me do it!" I cried, pushing England out of the way. I immediately started to give Wales the compressions she so desperately needed. _C'mon Wales! We killed one of them! If we can do that, we can kill the rest of them! We just have to survive! All of us! C'mon Wales breathe! I don't want to be the reason behind your death!_

"WHY…" I heard England yell. He would have yelled more when there was a cough. My hands stopped. My heart skipped a beat. _Did she just cough? _Then I heard a sharp intake of breath, followed by more coughing and breathing. Wales' breathing was rough and short, but it sounded wonderful to my ears.

"Wales!" cried her brothers, tears of relief in their eyes.

"She's alive! She's going to be okay!" exclaimed Italy as England held Wales' upper body close to his chest. _Yes Italy. She is._

**Whew, that's a relief! And now it's two down, eight to go! So, how did you like/hate this chapter? Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter so I can know how I'm doing writing this fanfic. And remember, the more reviews I get, the more likely I will update as soon as humanly possible. Thank you, and see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

It hurt to breathe. But at least I could breathe. And getting out of that dark world to find that my brothers and friends were safe and sound was great too. But man does my stomach hurt…

"Wales! What in the blasted world were you thinking?!" exclaimed England, angry, relieved, and happy all at the same time.

"Uh…saving Germany?" I asked.

"Which I am grateful for, but there had to be a safer way to save…Wales!" Germany exclaimed when suddenly my stomach flared up in pain, making me cry out. But even amidst the pain, I noticed something. _Did Germany just…talk to me like he heard me?! He can hear me now too?!_

"She must have an internal injury!" France pointed out. _Just __an__ internal injury? Feels like someone cut up my…AHH!_ My world didn't turn black again, but I was in so much pain that I wasn't aware of what was going on around me. Until I heard England cry out a single word.

"Sanaret!" I let out a gasp. Not because I felt another flare of pain. But because all the pain immediately disappeared, and my stomach felt whole once again.

"Angleterre! Since when have you been able to do light magic?"

"Shut up France!" rebutted England.

"Wales?" I heard Canada ask anxiously. I opened my eyes to see that Canada and my friends looking down at me, concerned. England, who had apparently put me on the ground and put his hands on my stomach, took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Does your stomach feel better now?" he asked, his voice sounding a bit exhausted. _But considering he just did a healing spell and a death spell earlier, he sounds great._ Instead of answering right away, I sat up and touched my stomach. When there was still no pain, I smiled.

"Feels like I've just been born." Everyone, except for France, let out a sigh of relief.

"Can I take that collected sigh to mean that she is alright?" asked France.

"Thank goodness," said Japan just as Italy hugged me tightly.

"So glad you're alright! If you weren't, I wouldn't been able to thank you for saving Germany! Thank you thank you!" exclaimed Italy gratefully. My face felt a bit hot as I awkwardly patted Italy's back as he continued to hug me.

"Uh…" I started to say before France interrupted me.

"Though technically he wouldn't have permanently died because he did spirit objectification."

"Yes, but his spirit wouldn't be able to endure spirit objectification again till another two weeks. And his life will definitely be in danger again before then. Including yours Wales," England said, giving me a look that said so-don't-you-dare-do-that-again. _Sorry, can't promise that._

"In other words, the longer all of us can survive without dying once, the better. So Wales, you really did risk your life for mine. And though I am still shaken that you almost died because of me, I cannot help but feel honored that you value my life that much. And it is because of you, I hopefully won't have to rely on my broken piece of spirit to revive me. So Wales, thank you. Thank you for giving me a greater chance to survive this war," said Germany gratefully, nodding his head towards me.

"Uh…you're welcome," I said softly, my face feeling really hot now.

"Wait just a minute…can you now see and hear Wales by chance, Germany?" asked France.

"Yes, I've been able to since…she saved me," answered Germany. _So I was right! Wait…he saw me when I saved him…_

"Okay, first it was Italy, then Japan, now you?! Why can't I see her?! I actually have met her before! Several times!" protested France. _I don't know but…I may know why some people can see me now. _

"Well, maybe it's because you're a…" England started to say before Canada hurriedly interrupted him.

"Hey, since everyone is well, we should meet up with the others and find Pilones?" asked Canada. _He's right, I got to figure out if I'm right later. Right now, we got to stop…hang on!_

"What about Tussia?" I asked.

"Oh, when you threw your knife, it glazed Tussia's cheek, which made him lose his concentration long enough for Canada to shoot him," said Japan as he motioned his head sideways. I looked past him and sure enough, Tussia was dead.

"And when we landed on the ground, Canada was so angry that he shot Tussia again," stated Italy.

"I…I just wanted to make sure he was dead," said Canada, blushing a bit. Before I could think any more on the subject, a familiar voice interrupted us.

"Aw, we missed the fun!" We all turned and saw Prussia, Russia, and China at the doorway, all with disappointed faces.

"I know how you feel Prussia," said Russia.

"Is Italy hugging Wales or thin air, aru?" asked China.

"Wales of course!" exclaimed Italy as he finally let go of me.

"Did you find Pilones?" asked England.

"Nope, no sign of her," said Prussia. "She probably ran when she saw that I, the awesome Prussia, was hunting for her!"

"Or she could be hiding somewhere, waiting for the best time to strike," said Canada. A moment passed in silence, as we all looked around us. But we didn't see her and she definitely didn't jump out of nowhere, like we were in a horror movie.

"Well, if that's the case, there's only one thing to do," said Russia.

"And what is that aru?" asked China. Russia didn't answer, he just immediately walked over to Tussia's body and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Russia then dragged him till he reached the nearest window. Russia then picked up the alien's body in both hands.

"Wait! What do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed England before Russia could throw Tussia's body out of the window.

"Throwing this trash out of the window?" asked Russia.

"You can't just do that!" exclaimed England.

"Why not? I agree with Russia, Tussia is trash ahen," stated China.

"Thank you China," said Russia.

"Do you not want the others to know that we killed one of them England-san?" asked Japan.

"No! I just don't want Russia to break my window!" answered England.

"Oh, right. We can't have the cold coming in, can we?" said Russia. He then put down Tussia's body, opened the window, and threw Tussia's body through the windowsill. After Tussia's body landed with a thud several feet away, Russia closed the window.

"So…now what? Wait for Pilones to run out of her hiding place in a panic?" asked France after a long pause.

"Hmm, maybe she hasn't noticed the trash yet," said Prussia as he headed towards the window. "I'll go and make sure they do." Then Prussia opened the window.

"HEY, YOU TOTALLY UNAWESOME STINKHEADS! WE KILLED ONE OF YOU GUYS! KESESESEE! IF YOU WANT REVENGE, WE'RE READY FOR YA!"

"Hold on Prussia, we don't want…" Japan started to say before Russia interrupted him.

"Too late." Once again, tension filled the air as we all read the subtext behind Russia's statement. I ran to the window and sure enough, Tiata had just closed the force field behind Gunbery and Pilones. Both Halloween and pink alien looked serious as they hurriedly headed towards us. _Well, at least this means that Pilones isn't inside the house…at the moment._

"Guys look! I did scare Pilones off," said Prussia cheerfully.

"I doubt it, aru," said China.

"Hey…"

"Brother, save it for later. Right now, all of us are going to stop them before they reach the house," ordered Germany as he started to leave the room.

"So the plan is to fight together and protect the safe-house. Sounds good to me," said Russia as he and the others followed Germany out of the room. I started to follow them, when I remembered something. I ran back and picked up my knife. _Definitely can't forget this. I need all the advantages I can get, in case the backstabbing aliens can see me now. Which I hope isn't the case. Wow, that is the first time I've ever thought __that__._

I then quickly caught up with the others, gripping my knife tightly as the tension grew in my chest. The memories of seeing everyone hanging helpless in the air and Germany almost dying ran though my head. _And that was just __one__ alien. Can I really help the others defeat __two__ aliens? Or will one of us really will die this time? _

I shook that horrible thought out of my head. _No! All of us will survive, and we won't even have to rely on spirit objectification! We got too! _By the time this thought crossed my head, we were out of England's house. And the murderers were just a few feet in front of us.

"Looks like I don't need your services after all Pilones," stated Gunbery.

"But…" Pilones said.

"Still cocky huh? Well, we will…" England never got to finish his sentence. Because right then and there, Gunbery's eyes glowed. And before I could wonder what that meant, the pain was back. But it wasn't the physical pain that I felt just a few minutes before. It was the pain of being truly invisible to nearly everyone. The pain of not being important. The pain of seeing Red getting older. The pain of accepting the fact that Red will die soon. The pain of seeing my beloved brother, America, die. The pain of seeing England, Canada, and the others mourn America's death. The pain of acknowledging the fact that I may never see America again. The pain of acknowledging the fact that a loved one just might permanently die in this war.

These and many more such past pains entered my heart at once, making me fall helpless to my knees. I closed my eyes and clutched my heart, as if this could stop my sudden, crippling despair. It didn't. I opened my eyes a bit and saw that everyone was in the same condition I was: on their knees sobbing.

"You see Pilones? I got it," said Gunbery with a small, but evil smile.

**Cliffie! In any case, was this chapter a good one? Please leave me a review so I know how I did. Till the next update, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest: Thanks! And I will definitely keep on writing! **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"I…I got…to…fight this…aru," stammered China-san through his tears.

"Have…to…fight…him," said Germany-san through a choked sob.

"Move…got to…move," said Wales-san even though she didn't move an inch. It's affecting her too? Does that mean Gunbery can see her now? Or that this is just a long-range attack…whatever this is?

"Huh, looks like you do. Then, see you over at the ship," said Pilones as she started to leave. With my heart hurting beyond imagination, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I then let it out.

"Yep, see ya," commented Gunbery as he fingered the handle on the sword hanging at his belt. My body shaking from the full-force attacks of my present and past emotional pains, I took another deep breath in and another long, deep breath out. I can do this…

"And remember, you only get to…"

"Kill France and Prussia, I know. Geez Pilones, I know how to restrain myself," interrupted Gunbery. Just as Pilones stopped walking, I clenched my knees tightly. No you won't! I breathed in and out, and my body started to shake less.

"Just making sure," said Pilones as she continued to head towards the ship. Then she stopped. "Well, these nations may be inferior to us, but I guess we can't say they don't have hearts." I took another intake of breath, only to let it out. My reward was that I couldn't feel the pangs of my broken heart as well as I could before.

"Tell me about it. I have to admit, this was easier that I thought it was," admitted Gunbery. Another calming breath in, another calming breath out. Halfway there…

"Well, see ya in a few," said Pilones as she started to walk again. I kept breathing in and out as she headed closer and closer to the force field. When she reached it, Tiata made a hole in the force field and closed it after Pilones walked through it. I'm almost there…just wait a bit longer friends…I'm almost there. Then Pilones and Tiata entered their still broken ship.

"Good, they're gone," said Gunbery, who was watching the two female aliens the whole time. "I hate an audience, don't you?" Usually, but I got no other choice right now. I breathed in and out, and found that I was finally ready.

"I guess you're wondering, what in the heck is going on?" continued Gunbery. Got to wait for the most opportune moment…

"Somehow…you're…making us feel…everything that has ever hurt us," answered England-san through his tears. England-san…this must be really painful for you…

"Bravo, you got it! You see, I and all Gunberians, have the ability to over other people's hearts. If I wanted you to fall helplessly in love with a tree, you're already kissing it. If I wanted you to be angry at somebody, you're already killing that person. I could even make you want to kill yourself, but I don't want that. It's not satisfactory enough. Instead, I want you to feel so depressed and hurt, to feel so much despair that you couldn't move an inch," said Gunbery as he walked over to France-san.

"Even if your life was hanging in the balance," said Gunbery as he took out his sword and raised it high above France-san's neck. Now!

"This is for Tussia!" cried Gunbery as he brought down his sword.

"FRANCE!" cried England-san, Canada-san, Italy-san, and Wales-san. The look of their faces, as well as the others' faces, suggested that they wanted nothing more than to save France-san. But it was obvious that their despair and grief held them back. France-san looked fearful and relieved at the same time, like he didn't want to die but he couldn't take the pain of his broken heart anymore either.

Gunbery's sword made contact. But it wasn't with France-san's neck. It was with my tachi. Gunbery's surprised and alarmed eyes looked into my cold-stone ones.

"Japan!" cried France.

"How…" Gunbery stammered as he quickly stepped away from me and France. Instead of answering right away, I rushed right at him, my sword preparing to strike him to the ground. Gunbery just barely blocked it, his face quickly going from alarmed to fearful.

"You…were on your knees, heavily depressed! You're supposed to stay there!" cried Gunbery as he blocked yet another one of my strikes.

"Yes, I was. I was heavily grieving for America-san, among other things I do not want to mention. But, as I'm sure Germany-san can attest, I am the kind of person who doesn't express how I'm feeling all the time. It is a simple matter for me to block all the pain you were making me feel," I explained as I continued to attack Gunbery. Gunbery defended himself well, that was all he could do.

"What are you?!" Gunbery cried. At the very next moment, my tachi knocked Gunbery's sword out of his hands.

"A pissed off Earth nation." Then with a yell, I slashed Gunbery's chest deeply, from his left hip to his right shoulder. Gunbery let out a short scream as he fell to the ground on his back. I lowered my sword down as Gunbery's body twitched a bit. But before I could wonder if I should finish the job or not, Gunbery's body stopped twitching. His chest didn't rise, and his half-opened eyes were blank. When I didn't feel the need to block any crippling depression and despair, I knew that Gunbery was indeed dead.

HHHH

My emotional pain didn't all disappear of course. But it wasn't unbearable or crippling anymore. Wiping the last of my tears away from my face, I stood up. I looked around and saw that the other nations were doing the same.

"France!" cried Canada as he rushed towards France and hugged him tightly.

"I'm okay Canada," replied France, patting Canada on the shoulder.

"That…was too close!" exclaimed Italy, who had also run to France and was now hugging him as well.

"Japan, are you alright?" asked England. Japan turned around and took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Yes England-san, I'm alright."

"That…that was awesome! I will never forget you beating that stupid guy's butt!" exclaimed Prussia excitedly.

"Neither will me," agreed Russia.

"But…I'm so sorry Japan, everyone! I should have been able to get past my…depression but…I didn't! I'm so weak!" moaned Germany.

"If you're weak, then all of us except Japan are too, aru," said China.

"Don't blame yourselves! I didn't get past my depression either! I just blocked it and focused on my anger instead!" exclaimed Japan. "He…he had no right to manipulate my friends' feelings like that!"

"Japan," I said softly, stunned. _He…he's not even angry that his own feelings were being manipulated?_

"It's okay Japan, you stopped him aru," said China as he patted Japan's shoulders in a comforting way.

"It is troubling though," said England.

"What is troubling England? We killed three of them already," said Russia.

"Russia is right ahen. And not one of us have died once ahen!" agreed China.

"Only because of luck! I managed to kill Pyra without any trouble because she wasn't expecting it at all, but with Tussia and Gunbery…three of us nearly died!" explained England. I gritted my teeth, not liking what my older brother said. _But…he's right. And, I have a feeling things are only going to get tougher._

"Three? France almost died, but who were the other two?" asked Russia.

"Germany almost got his head smashed in but Wales saved him. Though…she almost died doing it," said Canada, who started to clench his fist when he started to talk about my near death experience. I put my hand on my stomach, remembering the pain I felt, as well as the feeling of not being able to breathe. I also remembered Italy's comment about Canada being so angry that he shot Tussia twice. _Canada…you said that you were just making sure that Tussia was dead…but you were lying, weren't you?_

"Oh my…" Prussia started to say before he shook his head. "Wales…I still can't see or hear you but…thanks for saving West. Really, I don't know what I would have done if…" Prussia then bit his lip, like he was unable to say anymore.

"It's okay brother. I'm alright, and so is Wales for that matter," said Germany putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder. I happened to glance at England and saw that he had turned his head away from this small moment between brothers. _England…_

"Well, maybe we will continue on being lucky," said Russia hopefully.

"Probably not Russia, aru. Luck is fickle aru," said China.

"Though we do need it, don't we?" asked France.

"No we don't! What we need is to keep our strength up and to keep our wits about us! If we can do that, all of us can survive this war! We have to!" declared Germany. I clenched my fist, completely agreeing with Germany. _It's true that the aliens are more powerful than we thought, and it's taking all we've got to defeat them. But, we can't afford to lose! _

"He's right aru!" cried China.

"I'm with you Germany!" supported Italy.

"You hear that aliens?! No matter what you throw at us, we will never stop fighting till we defeat you!" exclaimed Prussia loudly.

"If we do stop fighting, it will be the same as surrendering. And for America's sake, we can't to do that," commented Russia. _He's right too! We can't surrender! America died in order to give all of us a gift, which was a chance for survival. If we surrender, we would just be throwing that gift away! And regardless of whether he is truly dead or not, there is no way I'm letting that happen!_

"I never said that we should give up, but I absolutely agree," said England.

"For America!" I shouted. I knew that not everybody, including the aliens, could hear me, but I didn't care. I needed to let it out before I could explode from withholding all my renewed fierce determination in.

"For America!" cried England, Canada, Italy, Japan, Germany, and France; with their fists also in the air.

"For America!" cried Russia, China, and Prussia as they raised their fists. At that moment, despite the fact that America may be permamently dead and that we barely survive two of the aliens, I felt a bit of peace. _We may be fighting for our lives, but we're also fighting for you America. I hope that you're waiting for us outside the force field, but if not…I hope you can see us. I hope you realize that you really are a true hero. _

"AH!" cried France. I turned and saw that France pointing at my direction, looking both pleased and shocked. _Can he…_

"France, what's the matter?!" asked an anxious Canada.

"I see her! I hear her! I can see and hear Wales!" cried France happily, still pointing at me. _Yep._ I smiled a bit. I would have smiled more or feel happier if America was here, or we weren't in the middle of a war.

"Really? Who else can see her now?" asked Russia.

"Besides her brothers and Italy and Japan, me," answered Germany.

"Okay, I bet that the next person that can see her is me!" betted Prussia.

"No way aru! It's me aru!" protested China.

"How much are we betting? Because I think that I will be the next one," added Russia.

"No one's betting on my sister!" exclaimed England angrily. My smile disappeared, but not because of the upcoming bet. I couldn't care less about that. _Well, I definitely didn't do anything important like saving somebody this time around. So, there goes that theory of why people are beginning to see me now._

**Go Japan! And Wales, you're becoming less invisible now, why do you care why that is? Find out in the next update! Please review till then :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry that this took so long to write, I don't know why that was.**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Ooh nice one China," said Russia as he blocked China's wok. "I almost didn't defend myself in time."

"Really? I mean...I guess this means I have to attack even faster aru," said China who looked pleased with himself.

"If I even let you be on the offense," challenged Russia with a smile.

"Ah, I am so on aru!" exclaimed China as he and Russia continued fighting.

"Um…you do know that you two are just training right?" asked Germany, who was checking over his whip.

"Yes, but what is a training exercise without a little fun?" asked Russia.

"Just don't damage my furniture please," said England as he looked over his spell book.

"Fine, just stop distracting me ahen!" cried China as he blocked Russia's attack. I sighed as I inspected my knife. Despite our declaration outside, the aliens didn't come and attack us. So we just left Gunbery's body and went inside to prepare ourselves for the next battle.

I didn't see any nicks on it, and my knife was even so shiny that I could see my reflection clearly on it. The young woman stared at me, and at first glance she didn't look like someone who has been through the toughest day of her life. Then I saw the look in her eyes. They were grieving, yet hopeful. Scared yet determined. Confused but also relieved.

With another sigh, I put my knife back in its sheath. I looked out the window and clearly saw the bright tiny stars dotting the black sky like the colored dots on a white blanket. I can't believe that this morning I was still trying to get over the fact I was invisible. And now I'm fighting for my brothers' and friends' lives as well as for America's sake. What a day.

"Nothing Canada?" asked France. Canada turned his head from the window and shook his head.

"Nope," he answered. Since Tiata always has to open the force field in order for them to attack us, we decided that it would just be simpler if one person just kept watch at the window. That way, the rest of us can prepare for the next battle by sleeping, training, whatever.

"They have been doing nothing for hours now. I don't like it," admitted Germany.

"C'mon West, they may be weirdly colored aliens with superpowers but even they need a rest," said Prussia.

"Maybe," said Germany. But I could tell by the tone of his voice that he wasn't all that convinced. I couldn't blame him though, these aliens just seemed to be full of twists.

"Pity," England murmured as he continued to look at the spell book. Curious and tired of just sitting in my chair, I got up and walked over to England.

"What's a pity?" I asked as I looked over his shoulder.

"That I can't do this," said England, tapping a page, which I saw from a glance, that told detailed instructions for a certain page

"Exitio?" I asked, reading the name of the spell. "What does it do?"

"Remember my spell from earlier?"

"Yea…" I answered, remembering Pyra's instant but painful death.

"Well, this is just advance form of that. As long as I draw the magic circle correctly and say the incantation right, I can instantly kill everyone that is in the magic circle."

"Really?" asked Prussia in awe.

"So all we have to do is draw all the aliens out and lure them to this circle and they're toast ahen!" cried China excitedly.

"I didn't know that defeating them would be this easy," stated Russia.

"Did you all forget what I said earlier?! I can't do this spell!" exclaimed England angrily.

"Why not England-san?" asked Japan.

"Because it will take me a long time to gather enough energy to just start the incantation, let alone finish the spell," answered England a bit gloomily. I sighed, wishing that ending this war could be that easy. Then I gasped_. Hang on…_

"I can cast it!" I exclaimed.

"What?" asked a startled England.

"I can cast the spell!" I repeated, ecstatic.

"What what ahen?" asked confused China.

"You have magic Wales-san?" asked Japan.

"Of course I do, I am England's sister after all!" I answered excitedly as I grabbed the book from England. I quickly started to read the spell, happy that I found a way to stop the aliens with less chance of anyone else getting hurt or dying. _Okay, the magic circle looks a bit complicated but I can do it if I draw it slow…_

"Oh heck no!" cried England as he snatched the spell book away from me. Instead of feeling agitated or even confused, I was stunned. _America…America yelled those words when I tried to save him from Pyra's first fireball…_

"Ooh, the book reappeared," stated Russia.

"I'm not letting you cast it!" England continued, ignoring Russia.

"Why?" I asked softly, still stunned from that memory from my traumatizing experience in that house.

"Because this spell is a Grade F! You know what that means right?" asked England.

"Grade F is a spell that drains a huge amount of energy, only very experienced magic users should cast it. But…" I started to continue before England interrupted me.

"Even I, a very experienced magic user, would be very weak for a few hours at least after casting this spell! And we both know you're nowhere as experienced as I am!"

"So I be seriously weak for a day or so! If it kills the rest of the aliens, what's the big deal?!"

"Just be seriously weak for a day or so? Oh no. If you cast it, all of your energy will be drained, in other words, you will die!" _England could be right, since the energy used for magic is linked to my life force but…_

"What?!" cried Canada.

"The spell is that dangerous?" asked France.

"Can someone please tell me what does Grade F mean?" asked Prussia.

"But you don't know that! Perhaps I will live! Perhaps I'm more experienced than you think I am!"

"It's not worth the chance!"

"As long as you, Canada, and the others survive this, it is definitely worth the chance!" I cried. _If I can stop the aliens before they have a chance to kill everyone, I don't care if I die!_

"Gosh darn it Wales, stop trying to be a hero like America!" Immediately, the whole room was silent. _"Being a true hero I guess."_ I closed my eyes, trying to get rid of the last sentence America ever uttered to me. But it didn't work. The memory of America leaving me behind in the wardrobe to die made my body cold and my heart beat fast. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"England-san…" Japan said softly. I then heard England taking a deep and shaky breath.

"Please Wales…remember that we said that we all have to survive the war? For America's sake?" England continued softly. _Yes, but…_

"And…how could we do that if you sacrifice your life for us?" _We couldn't but…I don't want to go through that again._

"We can't…but…" I started to say, opening my eyes at last. England's eyes looked sad and pleading as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Please. For America. For Canada. For me," pleaded England as he choked up a bit. I sighed_. I...I don't want to be denied the chance again. But…I can't hurt them either._

"Alright," I agreed.

"Oh thank goodness," said Canada with a relieved sigh.

"Okay, I'm going to ask again, what is a Grade F spell?" asked Prussia.

"Don't worry Wales, we will definitely find another way to stop the aliens without any of us dying," said Germany_. Earlier today, I would have agreed. But now, after remembering what happened earlier..._

"I'm going to bed," I said, even though I knew that there was no way I could sleep. I then started to leave the room.

"That is a good idea Wales-san. I will follow suit in a bit," said Japan.

"Good night Wales," said England and Canada simultaneously. Putting a hand on the door, I stopped._ Just like with America…I'm being denied to save my brothers and friends before it's too late._

"Night bros," I said. I then opened the door and walked through the doorway.

"For the last time, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS A GRADE F SPELL?!" yelled Prussia angrily. I didn't know how they answered him, since I closed the door behind me right after he said that. I stopped for a moment and sighed. I closed my eyes, trying not to break down right then and there. _Gotta hold on…wait till I'm under the blankets…_

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Having gained control of myself for the moment, I kept on heading towards the room I always slept in whenever I slept over here. Along the way, I passed through the dining room.

When I took a few steps into the room, I suddenly heard some knocking. I looked towards the sound and saw Italy smiling behind the glass balcony doors. He then waved at me and motioned me towards him_. Huh, I thought he had been asleep for a few hours now._ Wondering what he wanted, I walked over to him and opened the balcony door.

"What're you doing here? I thought…" I started to ask before Italy interrupted me.

"If I slept in the room England assigned me, it would become too crowded once everyone else went to bed. So I grabbed some blankets and pillows and made our bed out here," said Italy as he motioned at the ground. I looked down and sure enough, there was three makeshift beds on the cold stone balcony. _Wait, three…_

"Are the other two for Japan and Germany?" I asked.

"Yep, now there should be enough room for everybody!" he exclaimed happily.

"But…it's cold out here," I pointed out as I rubbed my arms to keep them warm against the chill air.

"True, which is one reason why I'm still awake. I hope the others get here soon. Then we can snuggle together for warmth," said Italy. _Okay…wait. One reason?_

"What's the other reason why you're still awake?" I asked since I was curious and my tears weren't threatening to overflow anymore.

"The stars," said Italy as he turned around and walked forward. Following him, I looked up and saw what he was talking about. I couldn't see them properly earlier because my view from the window was limited, but now I could. And they were absolutely beautiful, so beautiful that I was speechless.

"It is things like this that make me glad I'm alive," admitted Italy. _Alive…_Suddenly I couldn't hold it in anymore. I put my hand over my mouth as I let out a small sob and a few tears fell out.

"Ah ah ah! What's the matter?! What did I do?!" exclaimed Italy.

"It's…not you…" I managed to choke out.

"Then what is it? Is it about America?" _Bingo._ When I didn't answer right away and just kept on crying and shivering, Italy put something warm around my shoulders. I looked and saw that it was one of the blankets from the ground. I pulled it around me, and as if the new warmth gave me strength, I started to talk.

"When…we were at the house…running for our lives…I had a chance…to save him…but he wouldn't let me. So we kept on running…and then he died. And while I am hoping that he is alive again right now…I can't help but accept that England might be right. That…America is dead forever."

A part of me was surprised that I was blurting all of this out to him, but another part of me knew that I just couldn't keep any of my feelings in anymore. I looked at Italy and he looked so sympathetic that I began to wonder if Italy just has one of those faces that makes me want to reveal all my inner secrets.

"And I…can't help…but feel…if I wasn't denied to save him…he wouldn't have died at all. If it wasn't for me being there, America wouldn't have to sacrifice himself. He would have found a way to save himself…"

"But then you wouldn't be here!" exclaimed Italy. I looked at him, surprised. I was even more surprised to find that his face was absolutely sincere.

"While I wish that America wasn't dead, I don't you want you dead either," said Italy. What?

"But…you didn't even know me before all of this started!" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Exactly! If you died, you would never have become my friend," admitted Italy. I was so shocked by this shattering statement that I stopped crying.

"We are friends right?" asked Italy, looking a bit nervous and anxious. I immediately nodded and wiped my tears away.

"Of course we are," I said with absolute sincerity. Italy's beaming smile made me feel lighter and better inside.

"Ve! Great!" he exclaimed. "I just wish that we could have met under different circumstances." I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Tell me about it. But, for some reason I was invisible to all but my family till all this started."

"Why is that?" asked Italy.

"I wish I knew," I sighed. "For a few minutes, I thought people could start to see me was because I was doing important things like warning everybody or saving Germany but then France saw me. And I hadn't done anything important when Gunbery attacked."

"You don't do important things all the time?" asked Italy. I sighed and for a moment I was tempted to tell him. But I decided not to_. Italy doesn't need to know that the reason why I was invisible to nearly everybody was because I'm not important. He doesn't need to know that when he and the others started to see me…I was hoping…that perhaps…I am important after all._

**Poor Wales. But hey, at least she had a nice moment with Wales! What will happen next? Find out in the next update, and hopefully that will be soon. Till then, see ya and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay! Finally! I wrote it! I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Do you get it now?" asked England, agitated.

"Yep, and I would have gotten it earlier if someone just repeated what Wales said," insisted Prussia. _Yes brother, let's make Wales feel more insecure than she already is by someone repeating everything she says. Though, now that I think about it, we did have to do that earlier. Poor girl._

"Oh I'm sorry, I was too busy trying to convince my sister to not sacrifice herself to worry about keeping you in the loop," argued England.

_Boom._ I turned my head around a bit at the slight sound. When I didn't hear anything else out of the ordinary, I shrugged. _I must be hearing things or something._

"What about us two ahen?" asked China.

_Boom._ I turned my head fully around this time and through the slight-opened door, I saw nothing. But I didn't dismiss the sound, since it sounded definitely louder and closer. _It can't be…_

"Yes, England, why aren't you apologizing to us?" asked Russia.

_BOOM._ I stood up, my blood starting to pump adrenaline and with my whip in my hand. _They're here. But…how? Canada has been an eye on the shield, he would have told us if anybody had gone through it…_

"I wasn't saying…sorry…" finished England softly, obviously hearing that last commotion.

"Huh…does your house usually make noises like that England?" asked Prussia a bit nervously.

"No…but at this moment I wish it did," admitted England. _Don't we all._

_ BOOM._ I got into my attack stance, ready to fight for the death.

"How? I've been watching the force field the entire time…oh no," said Canada, the last two words spoken in a soft and guilty tone. I then remembered that Canada was distracted a few times, especially during England and Wales' fight. _Well…it goes to show that we can't be distracted for even a second._

_ BOOM. _I gripped my whip tighter in response to the much closer and louder sound. _What in the world is facing us now?_

"Should we go to them, Germany-san?" asked Japan. I was about to answer when I finally saw something orange and black appear through the small crack between the opened door and the wall. I shook my head.

"No time. They're here," I said, soft but determined.

_BOOM! _When the door swung opened with a crash, I gasped at the sight before me. Right in front of me, I saw a Bengal tiger growling and about to pounce. I snapped out of my startled state and wonder and immediately cracked my whip at him.

But the tiger dodged my whip with lightning speed, and started to circle around me. Not missing a step, I kept turning around so that I could keep on facing him. While I kept my focus on the tiger, I did notice out of the corner of my eye that the others were nowhere to be found. _Where are they?! What happened to them?! Did the aliens decide to stop coming one at a time, and the others are fighting them now? If so, why…_

My thoughts were interrupted when the tiger lunged at me. I jumped away just in time, the tiger's claws smashing the ground where I stood just seconds before. When I landed on the ground, I made another strike against him but again the tiger dodged it. _Okay, I have to take a risk here or else this could go on forever._

"Which one are you? Benovia? Chalan? Or just a pet of theirs?" I asked, prepared to strike. He didn't answer except in the form of a low growl.

"No matter," I continued as the Bengal tiger prepared to pounce on me. _Not yet…_

"You're dying either way," I stated. Right after that, the tiger pounced, his long sharp claws reaching out to slash me to pieces. _Now! _ Instead of dodging his attack, I made a move against him with my whip. Just before his claws reached me, my whip clashed with his face with an ear-shattering crack.

The big Bengal tiger immediately lost all his momentum and fell to the ground, blood on his face and withering in pain. I then gave a quick relieved sigh. But my sigh wasn't just full of relief; there was also a good bit of confusion in it. Because when I struck the tiger, I could have sworn that the tiger let out a humanlike scream of agony that sounded somewhat familiar. _Japan?_

_HHHH_

"Don't beat your…" Italy didn't finish his sentence because suddenly, there was an ear-piercing scream. I involuntarily shuddered at all the deep pain and agony that was in that single scream. Even though I never heard that particular scream before, it had a tone to it that sounded very familiar. _No…it couldn't be him…._

"What was that?" I asked softly, facing towards the balcony doors. _That scream…it couldn't have come from inside…because if it did, that means that..._

"Japan!" exclaimed Italy, his face pale and frightened. My heart skipped a beat when I realized that my worst fear was correct. I then took a deep breath. _We can't help Japan by standing here, freaking out._

"C'mon!" I exclaimed as I shrugged off the blanket Italy gave me. I then ran back inside and headed back to the room where I saw Japan last, Italy right behind me. _What…what happened?! Why did Japan scream like he was being tortured? It can't have been the aliens…right? Did…they somehow get past the shield without us realizing it?_

Then finally, Italy and I reached the door leading into the room I had left just minutes before. I was about to open the door when suddenly there a deep and chilling laugh. I glanced at Italy and noticed that his eyes held the same realization I had. _The aliens, or one of them, did get past the force shield without us noticing them._

My heart in my throat, I slowly and quietly cracked opened the door. When it was opened far enough, I peeked through it, aware that Italy was doing the same above my head. What I saw made me almost choke on the heart in my throat. My eyes went wide with unbelieving shock. My body trembled with great fear. My heart in my throat froze in my throat and I couldn't breathe. _This…this can't be!_

I closed my eyes, hoping with all my might that I was just imagining things. I opened them, only to see with horror that I wasn't seeing things. At the other end of the room, I saw Kurtir with a gleeful and evil smile, both hands raised and fingers moving.

But that wasn't the thing that brought terror to my soul. It was seeing Canada firing arrows at England. It was seeing Russia breaking China's arm with his iron pipe. It was seeing Prussia and France, both with numerous gashes on their bodies, fighting each other with their swords. It was seeing Japan, with a huge gash on his face, trying to strike at Germany, whose whip was now red and black.

But above all, it was the look on their faces. Their faces had the look that they wanted nothing less than to kill their opponent.

**Oh my...this is bad. And poor Japan...what's going to happen? Read the next update to find out (and as a general rule, the people that review, the more motivated/pressured I am to write it as soon as possible)! See ya to then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"No…no…this can't be happening," I said softly as I gripped Wales' shoulders in fear. _Why…why are they fighting each other?! _The alien named Kurtir then let out another laugh that made my body shiver with fear. _What…what has that alien done to my friends?!_

"That's it dear low-life nations of Earth. Believe what you see. Believe what you hear. Believe it till you are dead by your friend's hands. Except for the lucky guy that happens to be the last survivor. Him, I will kill myself," said Kurtir with a smile. _No!_

"Hallucinations. He has the power to give people hallucinations!" whispered Wales. _Hallucinations...that's not fair! I…I got to tell them the truth!_

"Ge…" I started to scream before Wales suddenly put her hands over my mouth.

"Don't!" she harshly whispered as she turned her head to look at Kurtir, who was looking at my friend's hurting each other with unbridled glee. _How…how can he be so happy?! _

"If Kurtir finds out that you're here, he will make you hallucinate too," said Wales when she faced me again. _But…I can't just do nothing! My friends are going to die!_

"What should we do?" I whispered right after Wales took her hand off my mouth.

"Stay here. I'll save them," answered Wales as she took out her long knife.

"But…" I started to protest as I looked at the all the fights before us.

"Kurtir doesn't think I exist remember? He won't notice nothing's wrong till it's too late." _The fights are getting worse….what if on the way to Kurtir, Wales get in the way of them fighting and she gets…_I shook my head. I didn't want to think about that possibility. Then I thought of another way for Wales to save our friends without risking her life.

"Since Kurtir can't hear you, can't you just yell out that they are hallucinating?" I asked, getting to feel pretty confident that Wales will end up following my suggestion. But my confidence ran away when Wales shook her head.

"Prussia, China, and Russia can't hear me and everyone else still would be hallucinating even if I did yell. No, the quickest way to save them will be for me to kill Kurtir myself." Then without another word, Wales ran straight into the room, her knife held out beside her.

I wanted to call out to her as she ran, to tell her to come back. But I knew that it would only make things worse if I did. So instead, I anxiously folded my hands and put them near my chest as Wales dodged my friends and their missed attacks on each other. _C'mon Wales…c'mon, you can do it. You can save them without getting hurt yourself._

"Ah!" cried England as one of Canada's arrows grazed his arm. _England! _ Wales stopped and looked back at the small amount of blood twinkling down her brother's arm. She looked like she wanted to call out, but she gritted her teeth instead and kept on heading towards the still smiling Kurtir. Suddenly, a new feeling besides horror and anxiety planted a seed in my trembling heart. _England got hurt and Wales can't comfort him now because of you…_

I happened to glance at Canada's face and saw that he looked positively serious and furious as he continued his onslaught on his brother. I instantly remembered when Canada mourned America with England and Wales, as well as when he killed Tussia for almost killing Wales. _He…he loves his family…he wouldn't do anything to hurt them, but you're…making him think that he isn't hurting his brother…_

"Take this you monstrous cat!" I heard Germany exclaimed. I turned my head and my heart skipped a beat when I saw Germany, with a bloody gash on his arm, squeezing Japan's neck with his whip. Japan struggled against him but Germany didn't let go. _Germany no! You don't know what you're doing! Both of you don't know what you're doing! Please stop before you kill each other! Please!_

"Germany, stop!" cried Wales fearfully as Japan began to struggle less and less. But Germany apparently did not hear her, as he continued to kill my dear friend. _Are Kurtir's illusions so powerful that they can't even hear her? _Wales tried to run to them instead of Kurtir but China's wok missed Russia and rapidly headed towards Wales' head. _Wales!_

Luckily, Wales saw it in time and missed it, but in order to do so, she had to roll on the ground. Then, as if that wasn't enough, France and Prussia started to fight right near Wales and she had roll away from them in order to not get trampled by them. _Please don't die Wales, please don't die Wales..._

Meanwhile, Germany was ever closer to successfully strangling Japan, our fellow Axis power, our very close friend. A cold hand of terror clasped his icy fingers around my heart, and clasped it so tight that it hurt. _Germany…stop it! If you kill him…you will never forgive yourself! _I looked back at Wales, who was frantically trying to save Japan but the others' struggles prohibited her from even getting closer to them. _She's…not going to get to them in time! Oh, if only she was as fast as me! Then everyone, including her, would be safe by now!_

Then, so quickly that I couldn't believe my eyes, several things happened at once. Japan suddenly threw himself backwards, causing both of them to land on their backs. This caused Germany to loosen his grip, and Japan immediately took this opportunity to throw the whip off his neck and take a breath of precious air. Unfortunately, that was the only good thing to happen.

"Conducto!" exclaimed England as he threw a purple magic ball at Canada, which hit him square in the chest.

"Canada!" screamed Wales as Canada flew backwards, crashing onto the wall. Canada then slid to the ground, his eyes closed and body motionless. _He…he isn't…_

"Aaaaah!" cried China in pain, as a kick from Russia caused him to land on his broken arm. Russia, with a creepy smile, walked towards him, his pipe raising higher and higher. And to my despair, China was making no attempt to get away.

But none of those sights was the worst thing I saw at that moment. Because while Canada wasn't moving, there was a chance that he was still alive. Because while China was in danger of dying by Russia's hands, he still had a chance to survive. But not Prussia. As I stared in shock and horror as France's fleuret in the middle of his chest, even I knew that there was no way Germany's dear older brother was survive that.

"NOOO!" cried Wales in grieving horror as France took his sword out, causing Prussia to fall down on the ground, his blank eyes wide open in shock. _No…no…this can't be…not Prussia…not my friend Prussia..._My thoughts were interrupted as a purely evil laugh was heard out of Kurtir's lips.

"Man, do I love my gift! I mean, I don't understand how anyone cannot love seeing friends unknowingly kill each other! It's the best thing ever!" Kurtir continued. As he continued to laugh, I felt my blood begin to boil. My world begin to turn the color red, especially the area where Kurtir was. _How…dare…he. HOW DARE HE LAUGH! HOW DARE HE USE HIS 'GIFT' IN THIS WAY!_

Without another thought and relying on pure fury, a feeling I have never felt before, I speedily ran into the room, dodging my friends and their weapons without a problem. _How could he laugh at Prussia's death?! How could he laugh when my friends dying by each other's hands?! Doesn't he know how the others will feel, especially France, once they know what they have done?!_

Like a bullet, I ran straight to Wales, who had saved China by tripping Russia, causing him to fall flat on his face. Right before I reached her, I saw Prussia closing his eyes and giving a small groan. Even though I was relieved that the spirit objectification worked and Prussia was alive again, I was still angry that he had died in the first place.

"Sorry Wales," I managed to mumble as I quickly grabbed the knife away from a tear-stained Wales. _I got to do this. I got to show him that he can't do this and get away with it._

"Italy!" she cried as I speedily ran away from her. I ignored my new dear friend, my eyes only for Kurtir. While I had run through the room, Kurtir just kept on laughing at the pain of my friends, not noticing that I had even entered the room.

That is, until I was a few inches away from him. Only then, did he hear my footsteps, making him turn his head to face me. Only then did he see me, making his eyes go wide with fright and surprise.

He raised his hands to make another illusion, but it already too late for him. With a yell that was full of my righteous fury, I made a small leap towards Kurtir while one of my hands grabbed one of his shoulders. Within a second, I pulled him closer to me while my other hand, gripping Wales' knife tightly, went through Kurtir's heart.

Kurtir made a small sound before we crashed to the ground, with me gripping the knife that was still through his heart. When we were on the ground, I looked at Kurtir's eyes and saw that like Tussia's and Gunbery's, they had no sign of life in them whatsoever.

It was only then did I pull out Wales' knife. I let out a sigh and chuckled inwardly. _Who knew that running away so often will result in me defeating the enemy, let alone actually kill him?_

**Okay, making Italy snap is officially on my not-to-do list. In any case, how did you like the chapter? Please leave your comments/review and I will update soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Italy…" I said softly as I unconsciously fell to my knees. _I always thought…that Italy was always a good-natured man. I never knew that he could be…this angry. Not that I blame him though. _I looked away from Italy and the deceased Kurtir and looked around the room. To my relief, everyone had immediately stopped fighting each other.

However, they were all looking worse for wear. Everyone, whether it was bruises or cuts, was injured. But the one I was most worried for was Canada. He was still leaning against the wall, unconscious and with a pale face. I wanted to run to him right away but I was afraid that someone else possibly needed my help more.

So I looked carefully at everybody, but their injuries didn't look life-threatening. They also looked bewildered and disoriented but they didn't look like they were dying. Even Prussia, who had died a few minutes ago, who I saw with relief was now getting up like nothing had happened. _Thank goodness England had the idea for all of us to do spirit objectification or…or else Prussia will still be dead right now. All because I wasn't able to get to Kurtir in time. _

I shook my head. _Now isn't the time to think back on my failures. I got to help Canada. _I then stood up, anxiety and fear gripping my heart tightly.

"Ugh, my head. I feel like someone has been beating it with a spiky club," I heard France complain as I ran to my unconscious brother.

"Oh hey China, where did you come from?" asked Russia in a pleasant tone. "You haven't seen a giant black gorilla anywhere haven't you? I almost…" I didn't bother to listen to the rest of Russia's sentence as I reached my brother. I immediately kneeled down beside him and was about to say his name when I heard my brother's cry of fear and despair.

"CANADA!" Before I knew it, England was kneeling beside me and was shaking Canada's shoulders back and forth. _England, what are you doing?!_

"What happened?! Who did this to you?!" exclaimed England hysterically as he continued to shake Canada. Hearing the tone in his voice, I then understood why England had seemingly lost all common sense. _He's afraid he's going to lose another brother…like I am. I don't care if he did spiritual objectification or not, I don't want Canada to die at all!_

"England stop! That's not helping!" I cried as I grabbed both of England's wrists. England luckily then got of a hold of himself and stopped shaking Canada. He then laid him on the ground and faced me.

"Wales, did you see what happened? Did you see who did this to him?!" _Oh crap. How…how am I going to tell him that it was him who did this to Canada?_

"Uh…" I stuttered before I was interrupted by several voices at once.

"Japan! Are you alright?!" exclaimed Germany while examining Japan's face.

"China, what happened to your arm?" asked Russia, sounding both startled and worried.

"Prussia! Your…your chest!" cried a shocked France while pointing at Prussia's bloody shirt.

"I know! But I don't feel any pain at all! And look!" exclaimed Prussia as he pulled up his shirt, revealing an uninjured chest. "No wounds!"

"Okay, what happened here aru? In one moment, I was fighting a polar bear, now it's gone like it never happened aru!" questioned China, exasperated.

"The same thing happened with me China-san, except that I was fighting an anaconda," added Japan. _So they believed they were all fighting animals. They need to know the truth but…_

"But you weren't fighting an anaconda! Or a polar bear! Or even a gorilla!" Italy suddenly exclaimed with a voice that suggested that he was about to break down and cry. I looked over to him along with everybody else and saw that he was now sitting next to Kurtir's body, gripping my knife tightly.

"What do…Italy! What the…" exclaimed Germany, apparently shocked at seeing his 'cowardly' friend holding a bloody weapon near the dead enemy.

"Italy-san, did you…?" asked Japan, leaving the rest of his question to hang in midair. But Italy apparently didn't need to hear the rest of Japan's sentence because he nodded.

"I…I had to. He laughed when…he was going to…" Italy bit his lip and hung his head, clearly unable to tell them what had happened. _I don't blame him. I don't think I can do it either but…_

"Wales…you know, don't you?" I heard England ask. I turned to him and gave me a look that told me that while he was afraid of the answer, he still wanted to know. _I guess…I should just say it. No beating around the bush. Just say it. _I took in a deep breath and let it out in order to brace myself. _Here goes._

"Italy and I…we didn't know we were being attacked till we heard Japan screamed," I started, omitting the part where Italy and I were on the balcony. For some reason, that seemed too private for me to share.

"When we got here, we saw…Kurtir laughing and…" I stopped, too afraid to say the rest. _They're…they're going to hate themselves for this! I…I can't!_

"And what?" asked England softly. In response to his soft but firm prodding, I gulped. _I don't have a choice. They need to know. _I sighed and continued.

"And…Kurtir was making you all hallucinate. None of you were fighting the enemy. All of you were fighting each other." No one talked or made some kind of sound of shock. Instead, there was just a silence, a silence full of shock and horror that lasted several moments that sent shivers up my spine.

"So…what did Wales say?" asked Russia.

"Yeah, Russia, China, and I still can't hear or see her," stated Prussia.

"Actually I can now aru," said China, sounding too shocked to be prideful. I was too sad from telling what had happened to even care that I wasn't invisible to China anymore, let alone care why that was. I just wanted to wipe off the guilty look off of England's face.

"Then what did she say?!" exclaimed Prussia, a bit impatient.

"Kurtir had the power of illusions aru. He made us believe that we were fighting dangerous animals, but really, we were fighting each other aru," answered China. Russia and Prussia immediately looked horrified and again, the silence full of guilt, shock, and horror came back for a few moments.

"Then…I didn't break a gorilla's arm…I wasn't about to kill a gorilla…I was about to kill…" Russia stopped talking when he looked at China's broken arm. I could tell he immediately put the pieces together since he quickly put his hand over his mouth, like he was trying not to throw up.

"The reason why Prussia's shirt is all bloody but he has no wound is because….I killed him. I didn't kill a grizzly bear, I killed Prussia and he's only alive right now because of spirit objectification. That's what happened…didn't it?!" exclaimed France as he dropped his sword liked it burned him.

"You did _what_ to my brother?!" cried Germany.

"I remember now…I did die," said Prussia softly.

"What?!" Germany all but screamed. He then turned to Italy pleadingly. "They're…mistaken right? My brother didn't get killed…right? They're just still confused…" _Germany…_

Italy gave his answer by a gentle shaking of his head. Germany's reaction to this was falling to his hands and knees. He didn't cry but his body shook and he look terrified. Prussia quickly went over to him and put his hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"West, I'm okay, I'm alive now," said Prussia comfortingly.

"But…you weren't supposed to die at all…that's what we promised…we promised that we wouldn't die…" stammered Germany.

"Germany-san...there are promises that no matter how hard we try, we just can't keep them," said Japan.

"So are you saying that all of us are going to die?!" cried Germany.

"No! I'm not saying that…"

"Then what are you saying?! Are you saying that there is a good chance that no matter how hard we try, at least some of us still might die?! And not temporarily, but permanently?! That despite our resolution, despite our promises, I still might lose some of my friends forever?!"

"West, pull yourself together!" exclaimed Prussia as he quickly kneeled in front of Germany and put both of his hands on his terrified little brother. "Look, I might have died, but I, the awesome Prussia, is also alive again! All of us are still alive right now! All of us might have been injured in some way because of we were tricked by some dumb illusions, but we are still alive! And that is what matters! That we are still living to see another day!"

"And perhaps, things will go better for us tomorrow. We never know," added Japan. Germany, seeming to have taken all of this to heart, stopped trembling. He then took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. Both of you. I'm sorry, I just…"

"Freaked out. We understand Germany, we all freak out from time to time," said Russia. _If that is the case, when am I going to freak out? Or have I already done it?_ I sighed and faced Canada again. Canada was still pale and unconscious. I grabbed his hand and was relieved to find that it was still warm, telling me that he was still alive to see another day. _Though…while I agree with Prussia, I still hope that Canada is still on his first life._

"Wales…it was me…wasn't it? I'm the one who hurt Canada like this," asked England softly. I looked up at him and sighed. _He pretty much already knows anyway…_

"Yeah. Though…he was also the one who did that," I added as I pointed to England's injured arm, in a desperate attempt to relieve England's guilt.

"This is just a scratch compared to what I did…"

"Scratch compared to what?" someone nearby asked softly. I gasped. _Could it be? _I looked down and sure enough, Canada was finally awake and was even starting to sit up.

"Canada!" both England and I cried happily as we both hugged our brother. Canada's initial reaction to us suddenly bombarding him with a tight hug was to be slightly startled and stiff. Then he hugged us too.

"What happened? All I remember is that…" Canada started to say before he was interrupted.

"Disregard what you remember. It…wasn't real. Well…most of it wasn't anyway," said England with a voice full of guilt as we all stopped hugging.

"Huh?" asked Canada, sounding more confused than before.

"Well…" England started to say when Italy suddenly appeared next to the three of us.

"Hey England, do you think you can do the same spell you used on Wales for Japan and the others?" asked Italy as he motioned his thumb at our friends behind him.

"Oh my gosh! Are you all alright?!" asked a shocked Canada a bit frantically. He even tried to get up but England stopped him by firmly but gently pushing him back down.

"Yes they will, especially after I heal them. Wales, can you catch…"

"Oh heck no. If you remember, I had trouble telling it the first time. There's no way…" I started to protest when Italy interrupted me.

"It's okay Wales. I'll tell Canada what really happened." I looked up at him, speechless. _Italy…thank you. I…don't think I could take breaking the news again._

"Thanks Italy. I go heal the others then, right after I check to see that Canada is really okay…"

"I'm alright England. Go to the others, they definitely need it more than I do," said Canada with a wave of his hand. Despite Canada's blessings to go to the others, England stayed for a moment and looked over his body like an injury will suddenly pop up.

"Okay," said England as he stood up. He then turned to go when he suddenly stopped. "I'm…I'm sorry." After choking on those words, England left to heal the others. Canada then turned to me and Italy, his eyes wide with surprise and apprehension.

"What…what happened?" he asked softly. Italy sighed before he began to tell him the true but horrible tale of Kurtir and his illusions. Not wanting to see my brother give a mixed expression of guilt, horror, and shock, I put my arms around my legs and put my head down on my knees. _I really do hope that things will go better for us tomorrow. I…I just don't know if I can't take it if things actually get even worse._

**So will it get worse? Or will it get better? Read on till find out! Please leave a review/comments and I will update as soon as I can!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally! It's here! And thanks for reviewing!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"EVERYONE, WAKE UP! TIATA IS COMING!" I woke up right away and not even comprehending what Prussia just yelled, I quickly got out of bed. It was when my feet hit the wooden floor that I realized what was happening. _We're being attacked…again. Just how long will this war last? How long till I can finally stop being afraid that a loved one will get killed? How long till I can finally know for sure whether America has come back to life or not? _

Pushing these questions aside, I grabbed my knife on my bedside table and ran out of my room. I kept on running till I arrived at the room where we had all fought just last night. When I arrived, everyone except for the Axis powers were already there, looking a bit ruffled from waking so suddenly but ready to fight. Then Italy and his two best friends ran in just as the sun's early rays entered through the window, lighting up England's messed-up conference room just a bit.

"By time you all got here! C'mon, she's at the front door already!" exclaimed Prussia as he ran towards the other door.

"What?!" cried England as we quickly followed him out of the room. "But didn't you see her coming only a minute ago?!"

"Yes, but she ran over here like there was no tomorrow! And she didn't bring Pilones along either," answered Prussia as we kept on running. Then before anyone could respond to that piece of news, a tall and narrow golden shield-like thing came out of nowhere and rammed right into Prussia. The impact sent him flying backwards and crash into my brothers, France, and Germany.

"What the…" China started to say as everyone who got hit directly or indirectly by the golden ball crashed to the floor.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU KILLED MY BROTHER?!" I turned my attention away from the groaning men on the floor to the direction the new but familiar voice came from. I widen my eyes in surprise when I saw that Tiata was wearing an expression of pure rage. _Brother? Oh yeah, Kurtir was her brother. I knew we should have thrown Kurtir's body outside this morning instead of last night…_

"WHICH. ONE. OF. YOU. WAS IT?!" Tiata yelled again furiously as she summoned up two more golden shield-like things. In response to that, I held up my knife and prepared myself to throw it. _You may love your brother, but he was evil and needed to be stopped. And so do you._

"I thought you could only produce shields," pointed out Russia.

"What, you thought shields are only for keeping people in? Idiot. As you can see, I can use them to attack people and kill them as well," answered Tiata. Then suddenly, before I could throw my knife, let alone think, she attacked us.

With both sweeps of her hands, she moved her shields so that they pushed all of us, except for Russia and China, against the wall. The sudden impact with one of the shields made me drop my knife so I was weaponless when my back collided with the wall. If that wasn't enough, the shield pressed against me so hard that I could hardly breathe. And judging by the sounds the others made, I could tell that they had trouble breathing too.

"Japan!" exclaimed China, frightened.

"Why did you exclude us?" asked Russia, his eyebrows furrowed and his fingers gripping his iron pipe tightly.

"Because you'll the first to die," she answered coldly. In the next instant, Tiata moved the shields that were pressing us to death away and slid them behind China and Russia. Then, with a motion of her index finger, the shield slid forward and roughly and quickly pushed China and Russia towards her. When they were a few feet away from her, the shields combined into one big shield and expanded till the rest of us were blocked from our two friends and the murderous alien.

"China-san! Russia-san!" exclaimed Japan.

"Don't worry about them dear Japan. You'll be dying soon too," said Tiata. "And if they tell me who killed my only and dear brother, they will have a quick and merciful death. Unless one of them killed Kurtir. Then I will make him suffer before he die." My heart skipped a beat in fear. _Italy! If they tell her, Italy will surely…_

"Well, it's your lucky day because I know who did it," stated Russia. _He wouldn't! _

"Russia don't you dare!" exclaimed Germany angrily. _Russia, please!_

"Don't listen to him, tell me," said Tiata in a smooth voice_. I don't want you suffer but…you and China have more of a chance to defeat Tiata and survive doing than Italy does!_

"Please…" Japan cried just as Russia gave his answer, loud and clear.

"It was me." My mouth dropped open a bit in shock. _You…you just sacrificed yourself. Russia…I…_

"Real…" Tiata started to answer coldly before China interrupted her.

"No it wasn't aru! _I'm _the one who killed your annoying brother aru!" _Wha…_

"China what are you doing?!" exclaimed Russia.

"Telling her the truth aru," stated China.

"But I killed him!"

"No you didn't aru! I did aru!"

"Stop trying to protect me you two. I'm the one who killed Kurtir, and thus I have to pay for the consquences," France suddenly interrupted the two arguing nations. No one talked for a second, and looked at France then at each other. At that moment, we all knew what we had to do.

"Please France, you couldn't hit the broadside of a barn! We all know that I was the one who killed Kurtir," said England.

"No England-san! It was me!" exclaimed Japan fiercely.

"Japan stop! I killed Kurtir!" cried Germany and Italy at the same time. _Should I bother?_

"All of you shut up! Only the awesome me could kill Kurtir, and that's the end of it!" exclaimed Prussia a small cocky smile. _It's not like Tiata can hear me…_

"All of you…stop trying to protect me. Tiata...I killed your brother," added Canada. _Oh what the heck…at least my brothers and friends, well most of my friends, can know that I am with them to the end._

"I killed Kurtir!" I yelled just before Tiata yelled herself.

"All of you shut up! For your insolence and failure to cooperate, I will kill you all mercilessly!"

"No you won't aru. We will kill you before you can even lay a finger on the others aru," said China, getting into a fighting position.

"I agree with China," added Russia.

"We'll see about that," said Tiata.

"Everyone follow me. I know a way over there," whispered England as Tiata conjured up two more golden shields.

"I hate to burst your bubble Angleterre but Russia and China are truly trapped. There isn't a window we can climb through, let alone a door," whispered France as the fight between the hateful alien and our two friends began. _He's rig…wait. Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_

"Yes there is a door. It's the bookcase," whispered England as he turned around. _I knew it! I knew that there was a secret passage in this house! But…_

"A secret passage? And you didn't tell us this before because?" whispered Prussia harshly as he followed England with the others. As for myself, I retrieved my knife that I had dropped.

"Because I wanted it to stay a secret until it was absolutely necessary!" England harshly whispered back. _Too bad I won't be able to go in it right now…_

"I can respect that. Privacy is important after all," stated Germany as he and the others got further away. I turned away from them and walked back to the battle till I was mere inches from the shield.

China and Russia were fighting well, but anyone could see that Tiata had them by the end of their ropes. _I'm glad that I decided to stay here. Maybe, just maybe, when Tiata sees that nobody is here, she will see no point in leaving this force field up. Then I can just come up to her and kill her before she kills Russia and China. I hope._

"Wales-san, what are you doing?" someone quietly asked behind me. Startled, I jumped a bit as I turned around and saw Japan standing there, looking concerned.

"Japan! Ah…" I stuttered, not totally over my surprise.

"Why aren't you coming with us to the secret passage?" asked Japan firmly but with a polite and concerned tone in his voice. _He obviously must have seen me stay behind but…why did he feel like that he had to stay behind as well? _

"I figured…that if you all arrived in there the other way, Tiata just might find it pointless to keep up that force field. But since I don't exist to her, Tiata won't see that I'm still here and then I could help Russia and China," I answered. _It will work this time! I will actually stop the enemy this time! I will save my friends!_

"But…" _Why is he saying that?!_

"But what? I can do it! I can save Russia and China!" I exclaimed as I tried to fight the doubt inside of me. The doubt that began when I failed to kill Tussia before he almost killed Germany. The doubt that grew larger when I was powerless against Gunbery's power. The doubt that grew even larger when I failed to kill Kurtir before Canada got unconscious and Prussia got killed.

I shook my head as I kept on fighting against this doubt that I couldn't save anybody. _But I have saved somebody! I saved Germany from getting his head smashed in! Though…he wouldn't have gotten that close to dying if I got to Tussia in time…no! I still saved him! And I saved China from Russia too! And if I get the chance, I will save China again and Russia as well!_

"I know." _What? _Surprised, I looked at Japan's face and saw the sincerity in his face.

"I know that you can do it," Japan continued. "I'm just afraid while you saving them, by yourself…you might get hurt from a misfired attack from Tiata. And…losing one friend is bad enough." My eyes grew wide as something warm and fuzzy entered my heart. _He…feels that way…about me?_

"I…I won't be fighting by myself. China can see me now, remember?" I said, my heart still feeling warm.

"That's true," Japan said softly.

"I'll be fine here. Go, catch up to my brothers and the others before they disappear in the secret passage," I said. However Japan still looked conflicted. Then there heard a pained yell behind me. I turned around and saw with anxious fear that Tiata was now pressing China hard against the floor with a large shield. Russia was currently trying to run to him but Tiata was successfully blocking his path with even more shields. I quickly turn my face back to Japan.

"Go!" I exclaimed in a firm but fearful voice. Japan, great fear on his face, closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Stay alive, Wales-san." With those words, Japan quickly turned around ran off in the directions where the others left only minutes before. When Japan left the room, I turned around and put my hands on the shield.

China was still being pressed to death under the shield and Russia was still desperately trying to save him. I looked at Tiata and noticed that she was not looking in my direction. _Come on, look over here. Look over here and think that everyone abandoned China and Russia. Decide to dissolve this blasted force field. Do that so I can stop you from pressing China to death. Do that so I can stop you from hurting Russia. Do that so I can stop you for once and for all._

**Will Tiata dissolve the force field? Will Wales save China and Russia? Find out in the next update, which will hopefully be tomorrow or Saturday. Please review and see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

I gritted my teeth as I gripped my iron pipe, wondering what in the world should I do. China was very close to dying I could tell, since his face was turning blue. I needed to save him right now but that blasted alien woman keeps on sending her unbreakable shields my way, keeping me away from my friend China.

_What should I do?! Dodging the shields obviously isn't working, but what else is there to do…wait a minute. _I glanced at Tiata, her smug face glowing since she probably thinks that she will have her vengeance very soon. I narrowed my eyes and gripped my iron weapon even tighter. _Yeah, that will work._

I took a step forward, ready to bash Tiata's head in, when I noticed that my foot stepped on something that was higher than England's wooden floor. I looked down and my eyes widen in surprise when I saw that under my foot, was a golden force field.

Before I could even react, the small force field shot straight up, making me lose my footing and fall backwards. My landing did not hurt me, but judging by the smoothness of the surface I was laying on, I could immediately tell I was not lying on the floor. I turned my head and saw that I was floating inches above the floor, my back resting on one of Tiata's golden shields.

"Sorry for ending this quickly, but I do have other fish to fry," replied Tiata as the edges of the shield under me started to curve upward into a sphere. _If I don't get out of here now, I'm going to be trapped inside a golden unbreakable ball and China will lose his first life! _I quickly got up on my feet but before I could jump, the edges of the force field connected with each other. I was now trapped inside a floating golden ball.

"No!" I almost growled as I hit the ball with my fist. _China…China can't die! He's the only one who is willing to be around me! He's the only one who isn't scared to me around me! And I like to be around him! And whether or not I am really his friend doesn't matter, he is my friend! And I don't want him to die even once!_ But that action only succeeded in hurting my hand. I shook the pain away before I clenched my hand again, prepared to keep on hitting the shield again, pain or no pain. I had to save China before it was too late. But just as I raised my fist, I heard a very weak voice.

"Russia…it is okay…aru," said China managed to somehow say. My fist hung in the air, my ears surprised from what I just heard. _How is it going to be okay?! I'm trapped in a golden ball, with no way to save you from dying!_

"It will…work out…better…this…way aru," continued China with a small smile. Then suddenly, China's face froze and his eyes became blank. His body stopped moving and I could tell he stopped breathing as well. _China's…China's dead._

"Well, why don't you look at that, your 'friend' left you to deal with me alone," said Tiata as she dissolved the force field above China. I only could only look at China's motionless body, making the fact that he had died concrete in my shocked brain. _I failed…I failed to save my friend…especially after I almost killed you unknowingly last night…I…deserve to be alone in the cold after all…_

"CHINA!" This new voice of pure horror and grief snapped me out of my depressing thoughts and I looked up from China's body in response. To my surprise, I saw a young woman dressed in brown and dark green, with dark hair and green eyes, standing on the other side of the force field.

She was pounding on the force field, like her desperation could break it, but to no avail. _That…That must be Wales…_Then she happened to glance up at me and looked even more horrified. _I know…I must be horrible to look at…having failed to save my friend and all…_

"But don't worry, you'll soon be joining him," said Tiata. Then suddenly, I felt something pressing on my head. I moved my eyes upward and saw that my golden prison ceiling was now on my head. I quickly looked at the sides of my prison and noticed that they were closing in on me too.

"RUSSIA!" cried Wales in a tone of voice that had no anger in it whatsoever. _So that's why she looked at me in that way…she was horrified __for__ me…she doesn't want me to die like China did. China…why did you say it was okay? Why did you say that it was better this way? What could be possibly gained from you dying…_I gasped in realization. _Could it be that China…_

"And it looks like the others ran for it. So much for loyalty and friendship huh?" Tiata pointed out as she motioned her head towards Wales. My prison closing in on me more by the second, I closed my eyes.

I noticed a while ago that Prussia and the others had left me and China but I trusted in them enough that they were probably trying to help us. And that trust was only edified when I saw that the previously invisible girl had stayed behind. _They have a plan, and so did China. All I have to do is to wait._

"Accepting your punishment for helping to kill my brother, who was often annoying but I loved just the same? Good for…" Suddenly, there was a clang and Tiata quickly stopped her annoying chit-chat. When she did, my prison immediately stopped trying to crush me.

I opened my eyes and saw that China, alive and well, had his wok over Tiata, who was lying on the ground, moaning.

"Sorry that it took me so long aru. I had to come back from the dead and then wait for her to turn around before I could attack aru," explained China as he raised his wok high. _Why…why is he apologizing?_

"What…how…" stuttered Tiata, fear in her eyes as she looked up at China. Before she could say or do anything else, China brought his wok down hard on her neck. With a large crack, Tiata's eyes stopped blinking and my prison disappeared, causing me to fall and land on my feet. _Tiata is gone forever. Good._

"Are you alright Russia aru?" China asked, concerned as he walked over to me. Stunned that he would even be asking me that, I didn't answer and just looked at him. _Why…_

"Russia?" I heard Wales ask me nearby. When I didn't answer, China looked over to her.

"Did she hurt his voice while I was…gone aru?" he asked.

"That's the problem," I murmured. China turned back to me, wearing a relieved and confused expression on his face.

"Oh good you can speak aru! But did she make it so that you can't speak any higher…"

"No, you misunderstood. My voice is fine."

"Then what is the problem aru?"

"That you are worried…concerned about me…even though I failed to save you. And almost killed you last night," I admitted as I hung my head. _You should be angry at me and not want to talk or be around me anymore. But instead, you apologizing that you took so long to save __me__ and you are anxious about my welfare. It doesn't make any sense!_

If I wasn't surprised enough, suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw that the hand belonged to China. I was even more surprised when I saw his bright smile. _I don't get it! He lost a life, and like Prussia, is even closer to dying permanently! _

"You tried though aru. And you didn't stop trying either till it was too late for me aru. And it all worked out in the end aru. And as for last night, I thought we agreed that we were even because I tried to kill you too," said China. _That's true I guess…but…_

"But…"

"But what aru? True friends don't hate each other just because they just weren't able to save each other," said China. My mouth dropped open and my heart, my lonely and chilly heart, became warm and not so lonely anymore. _Did…did he just say what I thought he just said?_

"We are friends right aru?" asked China nervously. _He…he did! He did say we were friends! _I smiled.

"Yes. Yes!" I exclaimed. "And don't worry, I will become stronger!"

"Me too aru," replied China, smiling again. _I really am not going to be alone anymore! I really do have a friend who likes me back! _

"RUSSIA LOOK OUT!" Wales suddenly shouted. I turned around and saw with startled surprise that Tiata was jumping towards me, a knife in her hand. And it was inches away from my stomach. There was no time to dodge. There wasn't even time to react to the fact that Tiata was alive.

"NOO!" cried China. Then suddenly, China pushed me to the side. I fell to the floor, no knife in my stomach. But when I looked back at my friend in shock and in horror, I wished that the knife was in my body instead. My body instead of China's.

**I said it before, but I'm going to say it again. I am _evil. _Also, just stay with me till the end. I promise that it will be worth your while. In any case, please review and I will update by Tuesday at the latest. Goodbye till then.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviewing!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

_No…No no no NOOO!_

"CHIIIIIIINAAAAAA!" Wales screamed as Tiata pulled her knife out of China's body. When China started to fall backwards, I finally moved my body and caught China before he fell on the floor. China coughed up a bit of blood as Tiata laughed like a very wicked and horrible witch.

"Did you really think that just because I'm a nation from another planet that I wouldn't know about spirit objectification? Did you really think that I would rush here, where my brother and two allies died, without taking at least some precautions? I admit, we all underestimated all of you. But now that we have learned our lesson, your luck has ended!" ranted Tiata as she laughed hysterically.

I didn't bother to look at her, and instead just looked at China. He had his eyes closed and was breathing shallow and raspy breaths. His face was pale and his wound was still flowing, despite my attempts to put pressure on my friend in this state, it took everything in my power not to just break down and cry.

"China…can you hear me?" I asked, my voice cracking. A small part of me wondered why Tiata wasn't attacking us or anything, butI quickly pushed that down when I saw China slowly opened his eyes. I gave an inward sigh of relief. _Maybe…just maybe…_

"Yeah…aru…" he said softly. Hearing his weak voice destroyed any hope I had. I had to grit my teeth in order to keep from sobbing my guts out.

"Why? Why?! I haven't lost a life yet, so I would have come back! I wouldn't have been permanently dead! But you…" I stopped spilling my thoughts out, unable to say the rest of the words. I closed my eyes but to no avail. A few tears still got past my defenses.

"Russia…" I heard my dying friend as I felt a hand gently touch my arm. I opened my eyes and I saw China smiling.

"Because…a true friend doesn't want their friend to get hurt aru. Ever aru," he confessed to me. I only had a second to take in these words when China closed his eyes. His hand, which was still touching my arm, fell to the ground. I couldn't breathe. The world stopped turning. Time stopped.

"No…NOOO! CHIIIIIINAAAAAAA!" I screamed as I moved my shaky hand to his wrist. I desperately pressed it, unwilling to believe that my friend, who moments before confirmed that I was his friend, was gone forever.

_Come on pulse…beat! Tell me that China is somehow still alive! Come…_I gasped. I felt it. It was weak, but his pulse was definitely there. China was still alive.

"Show yourself you coward?!" These loud and angry words finally took my attention away from China and I looked up. Tiata, looking quite furious, had surrounded herself with shields and kept on turning around. Wales, on the other hand, had tears running down her face but was still looking fierce and determined as she stood between us and Tiata, her long knife raised.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I can't hear you, so just make yourself visible England! You're the only one who could do something like this! So SHOW YOURSELF!" yelled Tiata as she summoned a shield and randomly sent it rushing towards the wall opposite from me, China, and Wales.

_Ah, so that's why Tiata hasn't been attacking us. Wales has been protecting us, and has been trying to kill her herself. _I looked back at China, whose chest I can see now was barely moving up and down. While I looked at China's almost very still form, something sparked inside of me. Even though it was a feeling that I have rarely felt, it only took a second to blossom into a raging fire that coursed through my entire body.

"My footsteps just had to be loud," I heard Wales mutter as I carefully laid China down on the ground. Meanwhile, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Tiata picked another random spot to send her deadly shields, missing the three of us by a few feet.

"Show yourself England, or else I will attack your defenseless friends, which wouldn't be any fun for me at all," threatened Tiata as she summoned up a shield in front of us. I then stood up, my iron pipe in my hand. _You want fun? I will give you all the fun you can stand!_

"Not if I can help it," said Wales as I walked towards her. Just as she was raising her weapon, I put my hand over hers. She looked at me, surprised as I gently lower her hands down.

"Watch over China, he's not dead yet. I will take care of her," I said simply yet with an edge in my voice. As expressions of relief and understanding showed up on her face and eyes, Tiata laughed.

"You will take care of me? Like you did before? That would be a neat trick now, wouldn't it?!" the alien laughed as Wales gave me a nod and ran off towards China. I didn't pay attention to Tiata's words either as I took a step forward. Then I remembered that I forgot to say something to Wales.

"No matter what, don't look Wales. Things are going to get ugly." Wales didn't respond, but Tiata laughed even more hysterically as I took another step forward.

"Wales?! You think that you can actually convince me that England is actually his imaginary friend?" asked Tiata with a mocking laugh as I took another step forward. Then she stopped laughing.

"Not that it matter anyways. All of you are going to die for killing my brother, starting with you!" With those words, Tiata moved her shield upwards diagonally till it was over my head. As I looked upward, Tiata brought it crashing down.

I didn't dodge, jump away, or run away from the shield. Instead, I swung my iron pipe towards the shield with all my might. When my weapon clashed with the force field, my rod didn't bounce back from the impact. Instead, the golden shield broke into a thousand pieces that immediately disappeared in mid-air. As I lowered my iron pipe, Tiata responded to my success with a strange and strangled.

"How…" Tiata managed to stammer, pure terror in her voice. I turned my attention back to her as I continued to walk towards her. "How did you do that?! You couldn't do that before! Nobody could! So how come you can now?!"

When I was a few inches from the horrible alien, I stopped. Tiata didn't try to attack me, probably because she was too shocked and terrified from my new strength. I then chuckled and smiled a bit, but not because I was happy or amused.

"Oh, the answer is simple," I said. Then I stopped smiling. My grip on my iron pipe tightened even more. I finally showed her the feeling that I rarely felt, the same feeling that helped me break that shield. Then I gave my oh-so-simple answer.

"I'm pissed." Then I struck.

HHHH

As I pressed on China's wound heavily, I couldn't help but feel grateful to Russia for him warning me not to look. Because the sounds that were coming from over there were…not pretty. At all.

I bit my lip as China's breathing became more irregular and shallow by the second. His face was pale and his whole body besides his chest was absolutely still. Blood was still flowing from his wound. _Has much blood has he lost? Does anyone here share the same blood type as him? Or is it already too late for him? No…No! It can't be too late, there's got to be at least some hope left…there just has to be. _

Then suddenly, I heard a loud sound in front of me, like someone was pushing a large and heavy piece of furniture on England's wooden floor. I looked up and saw that the bookcase was slowly swinging outward, revealing that there was an open space behind it. Even more hope grew in my chest when I remembered about England's secret passage. _They're here! England and the others are finally here! _

Sure enough, when the bookcase opened wide enough for people to go through, England rushed into the room. However, he stopped moving in complete shock when he saw me and China.

"Wales! China! Wha…" stumbled England as the others came rushing in.

"Never mind what happened! Just heal China!" I interrupted him hysterically. _England is the only one who can save China…the only one who can save Russia's best friend…_

"CHINA-SAN!" cried Japan in great fear as he ran in record-speed right to China's side and kneeled by his side. England, meanwhile, took in a deep but quick breath before nodding. He then quickly rush towards China and me.

"Oh my…" gasped Canada, though whether it was at China's desperate state or Russia's carnage behind me, I couldn't tell. Maybe both.

"Italy don't look," said Germany as he covered Italy's eyes while he himself looked, horrified, at whatever was behind me.

"And that is why piss-off-Russia is on top of my Never-To-Do list," Prussia mumbled as England arrived beside me.

"I got him Wales," said England as he brushed my now bloody hands away. England then inhaled sharply through his teeth as he finally saw China's wound up close. At that sound, my heart jumped to my throat. _It can't be too late…It can't! AH! Why didn't I get closer to China and Russia before it was too late?! I mean, sure, China and Russia were having a friendship moment and needed their space but…if I had at least gotten a bit closer, I might have been to kill Tiata, despite being shocked that she came back to life! And China wouldn't be in danger of being gone forever right now…_

"Angleterre…that wound…can even you heal him?" asked France as England put his hands over his wound. England didn't say anything for a moment and just bit his lip.

"I don't know if I can stabilize him, let alone save him," England admitted. "I…I hate to say but maybe it would be better for him if we just let him lose his first life." My heart skipped a beat in fear. _England's got to know before it's too late._

"No!" exclaimed both Japan and I.

"Look, I don't like it just as much as you two, but China will definitely be in less pain if we just let him…" England started to explain before I interrupted him.

"But Tiata already killed him once! If he dies now, he will stay dead. Forever!"

"What?! No!" exclaimed Japan as he took China's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. "China-san…"

"England, we can't let him die!" exclaimed Canada.

"You think I don't know that?!" exclaimed England as he closed his eyes. When he took in a deep breath, I stopped breathing myself in anticipation. Then England exhaled.

"Sanaret!" England incanted loudly. Immediately, a bright white glow appeared on China's wound. The glow was so bright that I couldn't even see England's hands, so I had absolutely no idea if England's healing spell was working or not. _Come on England, you can do it, I know you can!_

Then as suddenly as the glow appeared, it disappeared. England then unsteadily straightened up, taking his hands off of China's chest. I gulped in even more anticipation as I looked at China. China was still pale, but he was also still breathing. His wound didn't looked at all healed, but it was closed and no blood was flowing from it.

"I…I managed to stabilize him…for now…but other than that…" England said weakly before his eyes suddenly closed and his body started to fall backwards. My heart in my throat and my arms outstretched to catch my falling brother, I yelled the same thing at the same time as Canada.

"ENNGLAAANDDDDDD!"

**Oh no...China is still alive but what is wrong with England? Find out by reading the next update! Which will hopefully be tomorrow or Thursday. Till then, please review (they help to motivate me) and see ya!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Angleterre!" exclaimed France as I managed to catch England just before he hit the floor. His sudden weight almost made me drop him, but I caught myself before his head touched the floor. His eyes were still closed and while he definitely wasn't as pale as China, he was still pale.

"What happened?! What happened to England-san?!" cried Japan as Canada kneeled on the other side of England and took him off my arms. As Canada gently laid him on the floor near China, I felt something trail down my face. I put my hand on my cheek and took it off. It was a tear.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is still alive. For now," answered Canada as I crawled next to England. I kept on looking at him like he would wake up any second, and assure me that he was alright. But he didn't. With a few more tears running down my face, I touched his hand.

"England?" I choked out, hoping that somehow England would hear me and wake up. But he didn't as Canada checked his pulse. I then nudged his hand, which was still warm, hoping that will wake him up. But it didn't.

_You're…you're not going to die are you? You didn't take on China's wounds or anything like that right? _After that thought, I quickly unbuttoned England's green jacket and saw with some relief that there was no blood, so that didn't happen. But I was still scared. _You're not going to lose your first life are you? Please don't England, please whatever you do, don't do that._

"His pulse is stable and not weak," said Canada finally. Then he took one of his gloves off and put it on England's forehead for a few seconds. "And he doesn't have a fever. I think that he just fainted from exhaustion." These words made everyone, including myself, let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for that," said France.

"So he'll be fine…but he can't do any more spells can he?" asked Germany. _That's right…he has been casting a lot of spells lately…_

"Why not?" asked Italy.

"That's right Italy, you weren't there. If England uses up all of his magical energy, he will die," summarized Prussia.

"And he must be awfully close to his limit for him to have fainted," commented France.

"And I pressured him to heal China-san," said Japan with a bit of horror.

"I did too," I said with a bit of horror myself. _I didn't want China to die but neither did I want England to nearly sacrifice himself…I should have figured that he was low on magical energy…_

"It was still his choice." I turned around and sure enough, Russia was behind me, standing and his iron pipe in his hand.

"You may have pressured him, but you didn't know that England was going to faint. You just wanted China to live, and that's what England wanted too. It was still his choice," continued Russia. I have to admit, I did feel a bit better after those words. However, I was still filled with uncertainty and fear.

"Well…what are we going to do now? England said that he stabilized China but I'm pretty sure he didn't heal him all the way either," pointed out Prussia.

"We'll take China to one of the bedrooms and do our best to take care of him. England gave him a chance. We'll just have to hope it's enough," ordered Germany.

"Uh…" Russia started to say before Italy interrupted him.

"What about England?"

"We'll leave him to rest on one of the beds upstairs as well," said Germany. Then before anyone could even move an inch, Russia spoke.

"Can't we just call the hospital? I killed Tiata, so the force-field blocking our cell phone signal should be gone." Everyone was quiet as we all let those wonderful words sink in. And when those words did sink in, I felt hope flare up in my chest.

"He's right!" exclaimed Canada as Prussia rushed to the window.

"I'll say! The force field is gone!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Yes! Now we can call the ambulance, reinforcements, and whatever else we need!" exclaimed Germany as he reached into his pocket.

"Oh no," said France suddenly, looking at his phone like he wanted to see something else. _Oh no what?!_

"What's the problem France? China, and England if he's not awake by then, will receive proper care! The other nations or the military can help us kill the other nations! What could possibly be the problem?!" exclaimed Russia.

"I don't have any signal," answered France. _What?_

"What?" asked Japan, fear creeping into his voice.

"I don't have any either!" cried Germany.

"Neither do I!" added Canada as he looked at his own phone. I pulled mine out and sure enough, there was no signal. _But how…_

"What did they do? Destroy any cell phone tower in the area before they came here or something?!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Possibly brother. Whatever the case is, we have to get out of here for help," said Germany.

"But what about China-san?" asked Japan.

"He's right, he may not be able to survive the journey in a car," added Russia.

"Then what should we do? Leaving him and Angleterre here alone is out of the question," said France. _You think?!_

"Um guys, whatever we decide, we better do it now. Because believe it or not, there are trees growing all around us!" exclaimed Prussia from the window.

"What?!" I and most of the others exclaimed as we all rushed to the window. My mouth dropped in unbelief. _This…can't be…happening…_But it was. Somehow, in some way, where the force-field used to be was now completely covered in small trees. And they were growing rapidly.

"Oh give me a break here! One of the aliens has a tree growing power?! What kind of planet did they come from?!" Germany angrily cried as the trees kept on growing. _At this rate, we will be trapped again! But not by a force field, but by a huge cluster of trees that are so close together that even the smallest and skinniest person in the world can't pass through them!_

"I'm going," Canada suddenly said from behind me. Surprised, I turned around just in time to see Canada, who was for some reason now beside England, put something in his coat pocket.

"What do you mean, you're going?" I asked even though I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what he was about to say.

"Wales, make sure England doesn't kill himself. Everyone else, protect my siblings and stay alive. I _will _be back. With help." With that, Canada ran out of the room like he was a bullet from a recently fired gun. I gasped. _He's going to…_

"Canada!" I cried as my heart began to pound hard from worry. I started to run after him when France suddenly put his arms around me, stopping me completely.

"Don't! Let him go!" insisted France as he held me tightly, despite my struggles.

"But…what if they see him and…attack him before he can even get to the trees?! Or the trees hurt him?! Or they attack him after he somehow gets past the trees?! He can't do this alone!" I cried as I continued to struggle against France's tight grip.

"But neither can one of us defend and take care of China and Angleterre alone. The most of us that defend them, the better," said France. Something in the tone of his voice made me stop struggling and look up at him.

"Besides, he just might have more of a chance to escape if he goes alone," continued France with his anxious yet brave face. _He's just as scared for Canada as I am…_

"If anyone can do it, it's Canada," added Russia. This comment finally helped me to accept that I couldn't go after my brother, and that it was better that I didn't go. _Well…I didn't really want to leave England behind anyway._

France must have known this from my now not tense body because he let go of me. I didn't suddenly change my mind and ran after Canada. Instead, I inhaled a deep breath to steady myself. _It's…it's going to be alright. Canada can escape this prison and get help. No...he __will __escape and after he gets help, he will come back and save us. He has to. He promised._

**What now? Will Canada be successful? Find out in the next update, which will be either tomorrow or Friday (or maybe even Saturday). In any case, please don't forget to review and see ya till the next update!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry that this was so late! Really! But here we go!**

**Oh, and thanks for all the support so far!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

When Wales called after me after I ran out of the room, I was tempted to run back and comfort her, to tell her that this was the only way to save her, England, and everybody else. But I didn't fall to my temptation and kept on running. _Every second counts now. The sooner I get to the trees, the more chance I have of succeeding._

When I finally ran out of the house, I didn't slow down in horror at the sight of the rapidly growing trees. Instead, I ran like I never ran before, heading straight to the trees. I was half expecting to get attacked in some way by the aliens, but that attack never came. _I guess they neither don't see me, or they are confident that I can't get past their new defenses. Still cocky as ever I see._

Then when I was only a few feet away from the circle of trees, the one right in front of me suddenly bent over like it was a slinky and came rushing down on top of me. On instinct, I dove out of way just as the tree hit the ground where I once was with a loud crash. When I landed safely out of the way, I turned around just in time to see the tree slowly raise itself up out of the hole it just made.

While I was grateful that I was able to dive out of the way fast enough, I didn't dwell on it. Instead, I quickly got up and jump onto the tree while it was still rising upwards. The jump was successful, however, before I could get into a position where I could jump from the tree easily, the tree rapidly straighten up. It took all of my strength to hold on to the blasted tree and not fall off.

But if that wasn't enough, the tree then rapidly bent backwards and plummeted straight to the ground, planning on to crush every bone in my body. For an instant, I didn't know what to do. For that instant, I was afraid that I had failed to save everybody after all. Then that instant ended and I remembered why I was risking my life like this. _China needs proper medical attention as soon as possible! And England, Wales, and the others need all the help they can get to defeat the aliens! And America is waiting for me! I can't die here! I promised Wales, I can't afford to fail!_

With my new determination swelling up inside of me, I let go of the tree and fell straight to the ground before the tree did. My back screamed in pain, but I didn't listened to it as I immediately rolled over. Just in time too, because if I had rolled over just a second later, I would have been crushed by the homicidal tree.

But unfortunately, I didn't have a moment to just take a breath and be glad that I was still alive. The tree that was now in front of me had bent over rapidly was trying to squash me as well. I rolled out of the way again but this time as soon as I was out of the way of the tree, I got to my feet and started to run.

I ran till I noticed there was a big and long shadow overrunning me. I quickly jumped to the side just as yet another tree crashed to the ground. Not bothering to look where I once was, I just kept on running, this time heading towards the cars. _I'm almost there…I'm almost to Prussia's car…_

I was fully expecting that another tree would try to crush me but seconds passed by without any sign of attack. _Am I finally out of their…AH! _Something hit the ground beside me with a small explosion, the impact making me fly forward a few feet and crash to the ground.

I automatically turned my head and saw that Mandela and Chalan were not that far behind me. Chalan looked a bit ticked while Mandela was expressionless with a ball of dark energy in his hand. _So that's what happened…_

"Look, you missed too! So why can't I finish the job!" exclaimed Chalan angrily.

"Because you missed more than single," explained Mandela as he raised the hand holding the dark energy ball. Not waiting to see Mandela throw his black magic, I quickly got to my feet with a small grunt of pain and raced towards Prussia's car.

"It's more than once! Not more than single!" I heard Chalan yell as I got closer to the car. Afraid that Mandela might still hit me despite me running as fast as I can, I started to run diagonally. And good thing too, since Mandela's magic suddenly hit the ground where I surely would have been if I had continued running in a straight line.

"You will not run away!" I heard Mandela yell when I was only a few more feet from Prussia's car. Seeing that I was almost there, I took out Prussia's car keys and pushed the unlock button. _Thank you Prussia, for having me look over your car keys as repayment for giving me a ride to England's! It's still weird that you had me do that, but thank you anyway!_

"Don't Mandela! You'll hit the car!" exclaimed Chalan as the car made that unlocking sound.

"So?!" Mandela yelled back when I was only about one more foot away from the driver's door.

"So how will we ever convince the other Earth nations that a gas leak and a fire at the fireplace caused England's house to blow up and killed their friends if their cars are damaged strangely?!" explained Chalan as my hand grasped the car door handle and opened. _They're still trying to make our deaths look an accident?! _

"We'll just say some burning flying wood or whatever burned it up!" exclaimed Mandela as I got into the car. _C'mon, keep on arguing, just for a little longer…_

"From all the way over there?! They're probably going to be hard to convince anyway, we don't need…" I never got to hear what the murderous aliens didn't need, because I had closed the door. My heart beating fast, I put my keys in the ignition and quickly turned it. The car immediately roared with life as I switch from the parking gear into the driving gear. _Almost there…just got to get out here before they change their mind about hitting the car!_

Without further ado, I slammed the gas pedal against the car floor and drove out of the parking spot and into the grass. _England is going to kill me for ruining his yard, but if I can save him, Wales, and the others, and I don't care what he does to me!_

Again, as I turned the car and drove towards the road to freedom, I expected to get attacked by Mandela. But as the whole car arrived on the road safely, I didn't get attacked once. I glanced upwards into my rearview mirror and saw that another row of close-knit, high-branched trees were growing rapidly between the first row and the aliens. I also saw Mandela cup his hands around his mouth and despite me being in a car a good distance away from him, I heard his words loud and clear.

"YOU NEVER GET BACK HERE IN TIME!" Then I was finally out. My car had managed to speed out of England's driveway in one piece, and it looks like Mandela wasn't going to attack me again.

"Yes!" I exclaimed with victory as I finished making my turn from the driveway onto the black paved road with markings that tell you where you should be. My heart still beating fast with all the adrenaline, I sped down the road and I kept on speeding till England's house was far far away.

_I did it… I escaped! I did it! Yes! Now I can save my family and friends! And I will get back in time, before anyone else dies even once! _Then my smile and spirit of victory then slowly disappeared as I drove towards the house. The house where there surely must be cell reception. The house where America just might be. The house where I will know once and for all whether I have forever lost my dear brother or not.

HHHH

"America?" I called out hopefully as I opened the front door of the blasted alien's house. Even though there was no answer, I was not yet discouraged. "America?!" I called out louder as I kept on walking, hoping that he will hear me this time. But again there was no answer as I kept on looking for him. Doubt entered my thought but I quickly pushed it down.

"Just…just because he's not here doesn't mean he's dead! No, he's probably trying to get help, which is why he didn't come inside England's house once Tiata died. I just need to call him to find out where he is!" I exclaimed as I took out my cell phone and pushed the button to turn my screen on. But the screen didn't turn on. _Oh no…oh heck no! I better not be…_But after I pushed the darned button at least ten times, I had to accept it. My phone was dead, and I had no way of recharging it. No way of contacting America or anyone else. Then, before I could worry about how I was going to reach anyone, I had a thought that calmed me down.

"Well…maybe there are working landline phones in here," I said as I turned around the corner. I stopped when I saw the damaged flight of stairs, that didn't look like they were damaged from old age. _America and Wales must have ran up here, with the aliens right behind them. The place where America died must be up there. Up there must be the place where I will know once and for all if America is really alive or..._

"America?!" I cried out a bit more desperately as I ran up the damaged stairs and onto the landing. _America's not dead, he's not! I won't see a pile of ashes! America is alive, trying to get help! Or he is still recuperating from having his whole body burned! He's alive, he's got to be! I'm not going to see a pile of ashes, I won't, I won't, I…_

I stopped. My heart once again stopped beating and my world stopped turning. The only thing I could see was the small pile of ashes a few feet in front of me. Without thinking, I walked forward till I was only a few inches away from the ashes. The ashes that clearly belonged to America.

"No. NOO!" I cried as I fell to my knees, tears of grief and crushed hope sliding down my face. "No…no…you…you were supposed to be alive…you were supposed to help me save the others…you…weren't supposed to be dead forever…"

Still sobbing, I took out the item I took from England just before I left the others to escape England's property. Through my tears, I looked at the small and old soldier that England once gave America. The soldier that America cherished very much, and later gave to Wales for safekeeping. The soldier that gave me hope that America might be coming back to life. Hope that I realized through my awakened yet horrible grief that was very much false.

"I…I was going to give this back to you when we were reunited…but…I guess…this will have to be good enough…" I choked out as I laid the toy soldier against America's ashes. I didn't pay attention to the small ray of white light the corner of my eyes managed to catch before I closed them. Instead, I just laid my head against the floor, and sobbed my once again broken heart out.

**Poor Canada...what's going to happen now? Stay tune to this story and you will find out! Please review and I will update either tomorrow or Wednesday! Till then, thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I updated two days in a row! Yes! I just hope my roll continues...**

**Guest: Thanks! I appreciate it and your questions will be answered soon.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

I sat silently in the fetal position on the chair next to England's bed, while England continued to sleep. It has been a few hours since England lost consciousness and he has yet to gain it again. I sighed as I buried my face in my arms, desperately wishing for my brother to wake up. Even though he was not in any sort of danger, I couldn't help but worry for him.

"Wales?" I gasped as my head shot straight up at the sound of the familiar voice, my heart in a state of anticipated relief. And sure enough, the voice did belong to England, whose green eyes were finally open.

"England!" I cried, relieved, as I stumbled off my chair and put my hand on his arm. "How you're feeling?"

"Ugh, like I've been run over by a tractor and need to sleep for three days straight, but other than that, fine," answered England as he started to sit up in his bed.

"Whoa, take it easy," I said as I gently but firmly put my hands on his shoulders, stopping him from getting up too fast. "You've been out for a few hours, you need to take it slow."

"Don't worry about me, just tell me what I've missed," said England as he gently pushed my hands away and leaned his back against the headboard. He then looked at me, his face grim. "Like…is China…"

England, with fear and anticipation in his eyes, didn't answer the rest of his question. I sighed, remembering the events that followed after England exhausted himself stabilizing China. I was silent for a moment, figuring what how to exactly tell him.

"He's still alive," I finally said. "There was a minute where his heart stopped but Russia got it beating again" I shuddered as the image of a crying and frantic Russia desperately giving China compressions popped up in my head. _I was beginning to think that he was gone forever…but good thing Russia is so strong and stubborn. If he wasn't, China would be…_

"How long ago was this?" asked England softly, like he didn't want to talk about it but he had to know.

"An hour after you healed him," I answered.

"Heal him? All I did was stabilized him, but it looks like that didn't do much good either…"

"But it did! If it wasn't for you, Germany and France wouldn't have had time to attend to his wounds." _Well, as much as they were able to attend to them anyway. China really needs proper medical attention…_

"Wait a minute! Why can't we take him to the hospital?! Tiata's dead, which means the force-field must be done! Sure the other aliens are alive and watching the house but…"

"One of the aliens apparently has tree powers because he encircled the house with a thick wall of murderous trees that we at the top of our game can't get past, let alone with China, who couldn't take the journey anyway," I answered as I motioned my thumb towards the window. _It's really a miracle that Canada managed to get past them...how is England going to take it when I tell him?_

"Seriously, tree powers? Ugh, with these kind of powers, I'm beginning to wonder if they actually killed their own planet," said England. I raised my eyebrows at that, not because I thought it was ridiculous, but because it did sound very plausible.

"Well, they're definitely aren't the peaceful type," I added.

"No kidding," England chuckled. I smiled a bit, but it disappeared quickly when I realized that it was now or never.

"But there is good news England." _Please let him take it as good news…_

"Really? What is it?"

"Well…before there was more than one row of trees and they were super tall…Canada managed to escape. He's going to get help." England was eerily quiet for a moment, his face as expressionless as stone.

"You're sure he escaped?" he asked quietly. The scary memory of seeing my brother almost get killed by those trees ran through at the front of my mind, as well as hearing the sound of a nearby car speeding away.

"Yes," I said confidently, even though I personally didn't see Canada drive off the property. _But Canada had to have been in that car, he promised me that he will come back. And in order to do that, he has to be alive. He promised. _Then England sighed as he reached for his pocket.

"Well, while I don't like the fact that he risked his life, at least he's out…where is it?!" and alarmed England suddenly exclaimed as he frantically patted his pocket and reached inside it.

"Where's what?" I asked, alarmed myself.

"America's toy soldier! Where is it, where did you put it?!" cried England as he grasped both of my arms.

"I don't know! I didn't even know you had it in your pocket!" I exclaimed as my heart sank like a stone. _Where…where could it be?! We…we got it find it! America entrusted that to me! If he's alive, how can I tell him that it disappeared and nowhere to be found?!_

"We got…" Whatever England was about to say, I will never know. Because at that moment, France ran into the room.

"They're coming Wales…oh Angleterre, you're awake!" Immediately England whipped his blankets off him.

"And it looks like I did just in time," he said as swung his legs off the bed.

"Oh no you don't! You just gain consciousness! You can't possibly fight!" I hurriedly exclaimed as I tried to push his legs back onto the bed. Unfortunately, England just firmly pushed me away.

"Yes I can," he said as he stood up, his weak legs quivering with the strain.

"But if you cast any more spells, you die!" exclaimed France worriedly as England walked towards his closet. _He's right, and I can't lose you…wait, why are you opening the closet door?_

"Magic isn't my only weapon you know," said England as he took out a sword in its sheath. While I was relieved that he wasn't going to argue that he can too use magic, I was still worried.

"But you don't even have the strength to swordfight!" I exclaimed, pushing my desire to know why in the world his sword was in the closet down.

"She's right! And now that I think about it, why didn't you use your sword before?!" cried France as England headed towards the door.

"One, I do have the strength and two, I fight better with magic," answered England as he reached the door. He would have gone through if France didn't block him.

"Oh sure, that _really _assures me that you'll be fine, and you must be an idiot if you think I'm going to let you through!"

"We don't have time for this France!" cried England, his eyebrows narrowing in anger. "And you know it!" _You're right England, but so are we! And you can't fight! _But to my despair, France just sighed and stepped aside. He looked apologetically to me as England left the room before he did so himself.

"Ugh fine! Be an idiot! I guess I just have to keep an extra eye on you! Which is what I was going to do anyway," I said out loud to no one in particular as I raced after them. _Why does England have to be so dang gone stubborn?! Why can't he realize that we also want him to live?! Why doesn't he realize that I was just following my promise to Canada?! Oh wait, England doesn't know about that…_

"Watch out!" I heard Japan cry out as I started to race down the stairs. I looked up a bit and saw Japan, Germany, and Prussia were facing Pilones, Chalan, and Mandela up ahead in the wide hallway. Chalan had raised his hand and suddenly, big and thick branches sprouted out of the ground like daises and were rapidly circling around all of them, top to bottom. The branches were even including England and France to the circle to my horror.

"England!" I cried as I rapidly run down the stairs before I could get cut off from my brother.

"Wales, stay back!" he exclaimed with his arm outstretched and palm up, like that was going to stop me from getting to him. Then, just as my foot landed on the last step, the branches finished enclosing my brother and the others, blocking me from seeing them. Forcing the others to fight the three aliens in a cage-fight, with absolutely no way to escape. Leaving me with no way to help my brother and friends to defeat the blasted aliens.

"No!" I cried as I took my knife out and desperately tried to cut the branches that were imprisoning England and the others like Tiata had imprisoned China and Russia with her force-field. But after striking the branches several times, I stopped. My knife wasn't even making a dent on the branches, and I definitely couldn't help them if I broke my knife trying to cut them.

"Oh no!" I turned around and saw Italy raced down the stairs and towards me. "Please don't tell me they're behind those branches, leaving us no way to help them!"

"I'm afraid so," I answered solemnly as I could dimly hear the sounds of a battle on the other side of the thick barrier. _What am I going to do? How am I supposed to help them, when I'm trapped out here?! _

"Darn it! Why did I have to trip and fall right on my face!" exclaimed Italy as he pounded the branches, but to no avail. _Why did it take me so long to race after them?_

"It's okay Italy and Wales! We'll be fine!" we heard Germany yell as comfortingly. _So they can hear us…and we can hear them…_

"Germany!" cried Italy. Germany didn't answer, probably because he was concentrating on fighting. Hopefully. _If they can hear us when he yell…maybe we can convince the aliens to let us through…no, they won't do that, they're not as cocky as they were before. But…they are still prideful…maybe if they were insulted…_

"I know, Russia is still upstairs watching over China! I'll go get him!" exclaimed Italy as he started to run up the stairs. I stopped him by quickly grabbing his arm. _But I don't want think Italy and I can defeat them by ourselves…_

"Leave him up there to protect China," I said. _And I definitely don't want to risk Italy's life…wait. _"I think I got an idea," I said.

"Really? What is it?" asked Italy. I gazed into his anxious and brave eyes and I knew that I had to do it. _Promise or no promise, I have to save England, Italy, and my friends. No matter what. _Having made my decision, I answered Italy with a question.

"How do you feel about helping me cast a spell?"

**Uh oh...What's going to happen next? Is it something good or bad? Or will something both good and bad happen? Find out in the next update, which will be either tomorrow or Thursday. Till then, please review/leave comments and have a good day!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guest: Thank you! And Happy Chinese New Year to you too!**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

"Your reign of luck and victories is over my friends," taunted Mandela as he shot some dark energy lasers at me. I jumped to the side and the awesome me missed all of them. "So why don't you just give up?"

"Not giving up seems to be doing well for us so far, so I don't see why we should stop now," said West as he tried to strike Chalan with his whip. Unfortunately, Chalan used his powers to rapidly grow a tree from the ground in front of him and use it to block the blow.

"Besides, we all promised that we wouldn't surrender," added Japan as he tried to stab Mandela but to no avail since Mandela just blocked him with a black energy wall. _Okay, seriously, a black energy wall? This is just getting ridiculous! _

"But what is wrong with surrendering to the inevitable?" asked Pilones as England and France swung their swords at her only to have them go through her body like smoke. _But dying to you horrible blokes can't be the inevitable! I just won't accept that my brother and friends have to die at your hands! Besides, I don't want to die without fighting to the best of my ability anyway!_

"Yes, that's what we did when Sir died," added Mandela as he conjured up a sword made up of his magic. _Alright, while that's really cool looking, that is just unfair! _Then the Christmas alien started attacking Japan with his sword so fast and hard that Japan could only defend himself. I ran forward to try to help my buddy but then a moving, big, and snakelike branch sprouting from somewhere grabbed my ankle and threw me back-first against the wall.

"Brother!" I heard West yell as black dots and bright yellow stars filled up my vision. Even though my back and my head hurt like the dickens, I just gritted my teeth and bore through the pain as I got up from the floor. I close my eyes and shook my head, hoping that this will clear up my vision a bit. When I opened them again, I was pleased to find that my awesome method worked.

"England!" I heard France cry out. I turned my head just in time to see France shove England out of the way, causing Pilones' hand to reach into his chest instead. _Okay, while that is creepy France, I don't see why you felt you had to sacrifice yourself for England. I mean, her hand went right through you, she's can't kill…_

Then the most unearthly and unsettlingly sound I have ever heard in my life happened. And it came right from France's chest. As Pilones gave the most evil and creepiest smile in the world, France's eyes went wide and blank. His body went limp, and I knew that the only reason why he hadn't fell to the ground was because Pilones still had her hand in France's chest, where his heart was.

"Fra…France?" asked England as he looked at France in shock, still on the ground. France didn't answer, and his eyes just continued to have that unseeing look. _What did she just…is France…did France just…_

"That's our Pilones, the third most ruthless killer out of all of us," cheered Chalan.

"Crushing hearts since she was ten years old," commented Mandela. _Crushing hearts? Yes, her hand went through France's heart area, but…OH ********!_

"FRAAAANCEEE!" screamed England even though it was horribly apparent that France couldn't hear him now. What happened for the next minutes or so, I couldn't tell anyone because right then and there, I threw up every single thing that I had eaten earlier today. And probably everything that I ate yesterday. _France…oh poor France...you were right, I was wrong. You were right, Pilones can kill by using her powers…you were noble to save England but…I didn't want you to die too! Especially not in the most disturbing way ever…you definitely didn't deserve that!_

When I finally stopped throwing up, I looked up and immediately I felt my own heart being squeezed with the hand of terror. Not only did Pilones still had her hand in France's chest, Chalan had managed to catch Japan with a thick branch sprouting from the barrier and was squeezing him to death.

"Remember to kill him twice over Chalan. We don't' want to make the same mistake Tiata must have made," reminded Pilones as England tried to get up only to fall down again. _What happened to…oh yeah, England just gained consciousness when they attacked us. He probably exhausted any strength he had left from saving China by now. Hang on, twice over?_

"I know, I know," muttered Chalan as my brother tried to attack Chalan only to be distracted by Mandela's attacks. Then, as I stood there in horror, I realized with a gasp what Pilones meant by twice over. _They know now that we did spirit objectification! That's why Pilones still has her nasty hand in France's chest! She's planning to kill him once and for all once he comes back to life! France won't have a chance to defend himself! I…I got to do something! I got save France, as well as Japan! But what? Just attacking Chalan or Pilones won't work…_

"Stop it! Let him my friend go!" commanded West desperately as he fought against Mandela in order to get to Chalan. As all the aliens laughed, I got it. I knew how to save France and Japan. I smiled. _This is an awesome idea Prussia…but also the most embarrassing. Oh well, if it saves my friends, I don't care._

"Stop!" I cried in a certain tune. When I saw Chalan and Pilones glance at me, I kept on singing and I started to dance. "In the name of love! Before you break my heart! Baby, baby I'm aware of where you go each time you leave my door…"

As I continued singing and dancing to the awesome song by Diana Ross, all the bewildered aliens gave me the What-in-the-Heck faces. Then suddenly those expressions changed into complete surprise as my friends made their move.

It all happened in pretty much in an instant. While Pilones was distracted by my awesome singing, England finally found the strength to stand. And not only stand, but to quickly pull France safely away from Pilones' grasp as well.

At the same time, West ran past Mandela and struck Chalan hard on his chest. Chalan screamed as his branch really loosened his grip on Japan, causing Japan to breathe in some much needed air. West then managed to free Japan from the clutches of the branch and pull him to safety.

"Ugh…what just happened?" I heard a dazed France ask as England weakly but steadily dragged him away from Pilones. That's when I stopped singing and dancing. _It worked! It really worked! My awesome plan worked! France is wonderfully alive again without being in immediate danger of dying, and Japan is safe! Go awesome me!_

"You!" I heard Mandela screamed, obviously furious. I faced him just in time to see him conjured up another black energy sword in his other hand. "I'm going to make you wish you had never been born!"

With those words, Mandela, his eyes full of rage and his makeshift swords ready to cut me to shreds, began to rush right at me. Only to stop when a new voice came from the other side of the barrier.

HHHH

"It's ready Wales!" exclaimed Italy as he finished drawing the magic circle right in front of the barrier. He looked at England's spell book that we quickly got from the room England had been reading it only the night before. Then Italy looked back at the circle and nodded.

"Yep, it's right!" exclaimed Italy as he put down the chalk and wiped his hands on his jacket. Even though I felt guilty for not telling him the whole truth, I still managed a smile.

"Thanks Italy," I said, not bothering to check for myself. I knew for a fact that Italy was a very good artist, which is why I trusted him completely with drawing the magic circle that would have taken me at least ten minutes. And he only did it in three.

"You're welcome Wales, but what now?" asked Italy as he anxiously looked back at the barrier of branches. I didn't blame him, especially when we heard England scream France's name in terror. _What happened in there? What happened to France? Is he…? _I shook my head, not wanting to even think about that possibility. _Everyone will survive! They will! Well, except for me anyway…_

"Insult them Italy, like you never insulted anyone before," I instructed him.

"But that's the problem, I've never insulted anyone before! You can probably do a better job than I can. Or have you never insulted anyone before either?"

"I can't, the aliens won't hear me remember?" I told him without feeling the least bit hurt. The time where I felt sad about being invisible or cared why some people could see me and others couldn't was long behind me. I had way more important things to care about, like making sure everyone that I love lived on to live good and happy lives.

"Oh yeah," said Italy. _Italy…did you really forget about that?_

"Don't worry, you can do it. I believe in you," I added. Italy then smiled with confidence and without another word, he walked towards the barrier. As he did so, I quickly grasped my whistle and called my spirit piece back to me. And when my spirit piece reconnected with the rest of my spirit, the relief I felt was beyond words. _Well…at least I'm going to feel whole when I die._

"Ready?" asked Italy when he reached the barrier. Looking into his warm brown eyes, I wished that my relationship with Italy didn't have to end so soon. But then I remembered the reason why I was performing this Grade F spell despite my promise to England.

I was doing this not just to save my dear brother and my friends trapped behind the barrier. I was doing this for China and Russia. I was doing this for Canada. I was doing this for America. And I was doing this for Italy.

"Ready," I said firmly. Then Italy turned around and took a deep breath.

"HEY YOU SMELLY **************! COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN OR WOMAN! BUT WAIT, YOU THREE AREN'T MEN OR WOMEN! You're ***************************************!"

My mouth dropped opened. _Where…how...I believed in him, but never did I imagine those words coming out of __his__ mouth…_Then as if he could read my mind, Italy turned to me and answered my question.

"I pretended I was Romano." Then before I could respond to that, we both Mandela yell.

"*********** THEM! LET'S GET THAT **********! PILONES, WE'RE GETTING THERE YOUR WAY!" _Yes, it worked! _

"Italy get back here!" I cried. Italy quickly obeyed and within seconds was beside me.

"It worked! They fell for it!" exclaimed Italy happily. I then bit my lip because I knew that I couldn't leave Italy in the dark anymore. With a deep breath, I quickly took off my whistle.

"Here, watch over this for me," I said as I gave it to Italy.

"Why?" he asked, bewildered. "It's not like you're going to die…" Then Italy gasped, making me wince with guilt.

"This spell…isn't going to exhaust your energy, is it? You're not going to die are you?!"

"It's the only way to save you all…or at least give you a better chance of surviving this war," I firmly said, purposing not looking at him. I was too afraid of what Italy's expression was. Hearing the fear and anxiety in his voice hurt enough.

"But…"

"And I need every bit of energy I could get, so I undid my spirit objectification," I added. _Might as well stop any false hope from hurting him._

"No…NO! _What's taking the aliens so long? Are the others trying to stop them from coming out here? If so, please stop, it is better this way…_

"Thanks for being…" I started to say when Italy suddenly grabbed me and forced me to face him.

"You can't die! You're important to me!" For a moment, my world stopped turning in shock. My eyes went wide open and my mouth dropped once again. When everything went back to normal, I could only speak one word softly.

"What?" _Did he just say…that I was…important? _Then suddenly, some of America's last words popped up my head. _"Live Wales. Live, and never be afraid to love, or to be loved by others." _I gasped with realization because finally, after everything that has happened since then, did I truly understand what America was trying to tell me.

Then before I could think any more on the matter, the three aliens walked through the barrier, each one with a murderous and raging gleam in their eyes.

**What now?! Find out tomorrow, hopefully at the next update! Please review till then and have a great day/night!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far! Really!**

I quickly pushed Italy away and faced the aliens, the spell book opened and ready for me to read. Pilones just took her hands off the arms of the two male aliens beside her and all three of them took a step towards us. They were also only one step away from the magic circle. _C'mon, don't look at the ground…just one more step…_

"I don't know what…what the?!" Chalan suddenly exclaimed as he took a step forward, his eyes wide and looking straight at me. _Wait, can he…_

"Where did you come from?!" cried Pilones as she took another step. _They can see me…_

"Obviously, she must have come in before Chalan put his barrier up," said Mandela as he also took one more step towards me. _So it is true…that is the reason why I was invisible. _"But what I need to know is, who are you?"

_Who am I? _I couldn't help but smile at that question. Only a few days ago, I thought that no one would ever ask me that question, since they couldn't see or hear me. A few days ago, I thought that the reason why I wasn't visible was because I just wasn't an important nation like my brothers, Italy, or my other friends. I thought that the reason why I wasn't important was because I didn't accomplish great acts.

"I repeat, who are you?" asked Mandela bringing me back to the present. He conjured up some black energy balls but I wasn't afraid. I smiled even bigger as I looked at the markings under their feet, spelling their doom and final defeat. I then gazed back up at the aliens and answered Mandela question, plus a bit more.

"I am Wales. Totale!" Suddenly, the white magic circle turned into a bright red color. _I was wrong…_

"What is this?!" exclaimed Pilones as she and the other aliens finally looked down at their feet. _It wasn't because I warned everybody about the aliens that Italy could see me…_

"Cinis," I continued the incantation. In the very next instant, a bright red curtain of light popped up at the edges of the circle, trapping the aliens within. _It was because I realized that America died because he wanted me to live…_

"Wales, stop it! We'll find another way!" I heard Italy plead beside me. _I realized that I was important to him…_

"Diluvium!" I continued, because I still really wanted the others to survive. _And when I realized that I was important to England because he tried to convince the aliens that I did exist…Japan could see me…_

"Ah!" cried the aliens as some invisible force pushed them down to their knees and hands. _The similar thing happened when Germany, France, China, and Russia could see and hear me. I realized that I subconsciously realized that I was important…_

"Interitio!" I cried. _And not because of any good acts that I successfully did…_

"Stop this now you witch!" screamed Chalan as the invisible force pushed them so hard that they were forced to lie on their stomachs. _But because I fulfilled America's last request…I still let others into my life and I loved them…_

"Obcasus!" I continued. Immediately, a small, dangerous-looking, and dark purple ball appeared right about the aliens. _And they loved me back…and that's why I'm important._

"Please stop Wales!" Italy desperately cried. _Because if they love me, then that means I must be doing something right in loving them back._

"Ruina!" I exclaimed, making the purple ball grow bigger and bigger till it was so big that if it fell down, it will cover the whole circle and crush the aliens. _Only one more word to go…well, this is it. _

It was only now did I realized that for some reason my hair was crazily floating behind me. I was also now numbly aware of how extremely weak my body was. But I didn't care, because I still had the strength to finish the incantation and save everybody that I loved me and made me feel important.

"Exitio!" I yelled. Immediately, the ball fell right on the aliens, making them let out screams of pure agony and terror. It also enveloped them completely, so we couldn't see them anymore as the ball-shaped magic attack made noises that sounded very unearthly. Then, without any warning, it was over.

The magic circle stopped glowing red and the purple magic ball disappeared. The red curtain of light also disappeared but that definitely wasn't what caught my attention. With my blurry and fading vision, I could tell there were no bodies in the circle, just a few piles of ashes that soon disintegrated. Pilones, Mandela, and Chalan were gone forever.

_I did it. Everyone has a better chance of surviving now. I just wish that I had the strength to say thank you…_Then right as my legs collapsed beneath me, I knew no more.

HHHH

When the aliens began to go after Italy after he cursed the heck out of them, we all tried to stop the aliens, but with no success. They just blocked our attacks and with Pilones' powers, walked through the blasted barrier keeping me from saving my sister and Italy.

My attempts to cut down the barrier also failed, leaving me no choice but to sit down and hope desperately that Italy and Wales had an actual solid-proof plan to kill the aliens while staying alive.

At least till the unearthly screams began, which startled all of us but filled us with hope. Even though they were unearthly, we could tell that they belonged to the aliens, not Italy and Wales. Then suddenly as they began, they ended. And as soon as the screams ended, the barrier trapping us began to dissolve and disappear.

"They did it! I don't know how, but they did it! Wales and Italy and killed the aliens!" exclaimed Germany, sounding very relieved. While I didn't say anything, I was extremely relieved as well. _Wales and Italy did have a solid-proof plan after all…_

"Perhaps Russia stopped guarding China for a bit and helped them," added France as the barrier continued to dissolve. Then, before I could even wonder what my sister and Italy's plan was, the barrier dissolved enough for me to see the most horrible thing I had ever seen in my life.

My eyes went wide when I saw the magic circle drawn on the ground that looked exactly like the one for the Exitio spell in my spell book. I gasped as I saw what must be the remains of the three aliens disintegrate till they were no more. But what made my heart skipped several beats and my blood froze in terror was seeing Wales, my dear sister, begin to fall backwards, clearly unconscious.

"WAAAAAALEEEEEEEESSSS!" I screamed along with Italy as I got to my feet and rushed towards them with great speed, despite the fact that I was still weak from my healing spell earlier. By the time I reached my sister Italy had caught her and was holding in his arms.

"I didn't know! I swear I didn't know!" cried Italy hysterically, as he started to sob. I didn't pay attention to Italy as I took Wales from him and held her body close. I was aware of people talking around me, but I didn't pay them any attention. I only had eyes for Wales.

"Wales? Wales, wake up," I said, my voice quivering. Her body, which was too still, didn't respond to my voice.

"Please? You're scaring me," I pleaded as my voice started to crack. Her very pale face didn't make any sign that she heard me either.

"Wales? Wales?!" I cried louder, as if that would bring my sister back to me. But Wales still kept her beautiful green eyes closed. Just when I was about to accept the fact that they will remain closed forever, I remembered something very important that let me have some relief.

"Wait!" I cried out to everyone, as I finally let myself be aware of the world around me. "Why am I acting like she will be gone forever? She did spirit objectification, she will come back in a minute or so!"

"No she won't England-san," said Japan softly and solemnly.

"What?! What do you mean she won't return?!" I exclaimed hysterically. _She's got to return to me…I just lost America, I can't lose her too!_

"Because she told Italy that she undid spirit objectification," explained Russia, who apparently entered the room while I was paying all my attention to Wales. My broken heart immediately convulsed so much that I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"No…NO! You're just mistaken Italy, that's it. You just misheard her," I pleaded as I looked up at Italy, who was still sobbing with his hands clasped.

"She…she gave me this," Italy told me as he opened his hands. I gasped when I saw Wales' whistle on its silver chain in his hands. "She…wanted me to…look after it…I…I think this is where she put her piece of spirit in…before she took it out…because she needed the…energy…but…but maybe she…didn't take all of her spirit out...maybe it just needs a little push."

Italy then blew on Wales' precious whistle. Not surprisingly, no sound came out, and as I looked back at my sister, she didn't respond either. _If she was going to come back…she should have come back by now…_

"Come on, come on, come on!" repeated Italy as he kept on blowing Wales' whistle till Germany, with tears in his eyes, stopped him by putting hand on his shoulder. My eyes became blurry as my broken heart broke even more. As I looked back at my sister, I was forced to stop denying the truth anymore. _Wales is gone…forever_.

"AAANNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" After I screamed out her real name, I finally let myself sob uncontrollably as I buried my head into her chest. _She's dead…I told her she would be if she tried to cast the spell! That's why I made her promise, but I didn't want her to die, spirit objectification or not, but…but I didn't count on the fact that she would undo her spirit objectification! Why didn't she keep her promise to me?! Why?! Why did she have to be a hero like America?! WHY?!_

"Hang on," I heard Russia say. "I can feel her…"

"So Wales does exist." This new but very familiar voice that interrupted Russia stopped my sobbing. My whole body tense, I lifted my head up and saw that I was right about who the voice belonged to. It was definitely him, standing on the magic circle that killed Wales, sneering and still looking extremely cocky. _Benovia._

"You! Can't you see that we're mourning an awesome friend that I never had the chance to properly meet because I couldn't see her till now for some reason?! Leave now!" yelled Prussia as he drew his sword.

But before he could even take a single step, Benovia waved his hand. And suddenly, with his foot in midair, Prussia stopped moving. But he wasn't the only who couldn't move, because I suddenly couldn't move either. And it felt nothing like Tussia's telekinesis.

"What is this? It feels…like…little hands are in control…of my bones," said Germany, who looked like he was in as much physical pain as the rest of us.

"Close, but not quite. I don't have control of your bones. I have control of your blood," said Benovia as he curled his right index finger. Immediately, my body got pulled upwards into the air, and stopped only when I was a good distance from the ground.

"You see, I can control water. And since there is water in blood, I can control you," explained Benovia. _So…just like one of America's favorite shows, __Avatar: The Last Airbender__...America. _

"Why? I'm just avenging my comrades who you killed. Why can't I do that?" asked Benovia in that false innocent tone as my world became darker.

"You're not avenging them! You don't even care about them! You're doing all of this just for some land and a job!" exclaimed Germany.

"Okay, you got a few good points there, I just want power and I didn't really care for my comrades. Except for maybe Tiata. I'm pretty sure she like me, and I might have liked her back," said Benovia. To my surprise, Benovia's big sneer went down a bit at that last comment. Then his sneer curled back up like nothing happened.

"And, I must admit, I miss being the leader. Oh well, maybe I will be the leader when I inherit England's spot. Plus more," continued Benovia. Then suddenly, I couldn't breathe and I became very dizzy.

"Angleterre!" cried France as he unsuccessfully tried to move.

"What are you doing to England-san?!" cried Japan as he also tried to move but to no avail.

"Stopping his lungs from working of course dear Japan. But don't worry, I'll do the same to you, once I get rid of the target that I wanted to kill since we've landed here." Everyone immediately cried out my name in terror as my world became more and more dark. _It's okay…I did spirit objectification…and if Benovia just kills me again…it will still be okay…I will get to see America and Wales again…_

_BANG! BANG! BANG! _Suddenly, I could breathe. Suddenly, my world because lighter as I fell to the ground. As I automatically gasp for the delicious air like a baby bird chirping for his dinner, I heard a familiar voice. A voice that I thought I will never hear in my lifetime again.

"That's what you get for trying to kill my brother," said America fiercely.

**YES! Yes yes yes! But what Wales Russia? What about Wales were you about to say when Benovia barged in? Find out in the next chapter, which be either tomorrow or Saturday. Till then, please review and have a good day/night!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally, I updated! Yay! Sorry for the long wait! Also, I wasn't aware of this, but my **** that were meant to help you know when I went forward in time or jump into a different character's pov weren't popping up. So I replaced them with HHHH. Sorry for the confusion!**

**AmericanCanada: Don't worry, I will!**

**Guest: You just have to wait and see :)**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

I closed my awesome red eyes, shook my head, and opened them again. But the wonderful but shocking sight before me didn't change one little bit. When only seconds before Benovia was standing, sneering, and killing England in a sick way, he was now lying on the floor, with three bullet holes in his back. And standing behind him, with his gun still pointing at the alien, was America. He was wearing clothes other than his usual get-up but he definitely still America.

_America's….America's alive. _A smile grew on my face as my heart grew lighter with relief, happiness, and hope. Even though America and I were not the closest of friends, I still liked him enough that when I heard that he had sacrificed himself for all of us, I did feel a good amount of sadness and grief. But now, that sadness and grief was gone. _However…_

"America?" Italy softly said in disbelief.

"The one and only. Man, I bet you guys are so glad that we got here in time, I know I am," responded America. _We?_ Then suddenly, there was a pair of footsteps and a second later, Canada came running into the room.

"Oh good, you did get him," said Canada as he bent over and tried to get his breath back.

"Was there any doubt?" asked America as he slowly put his gun back to his holster.

"America-san!" exclaimed Japan as ran to America and hugged him.

"So you did do spirit objectification...and it did work," said France with relief and wonder as he got up and quickly walked towards America.

"But how?" continued Germany in the same tone of voice as he followed France. Canada opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted by a cry that I was expecting to hear from a certain person since America showed up.

"AMERICAAAA!" cried England, tears falling down his cheeks, as he reached America in no time at all and hugged him very tightly like America could suddenly disappear at any second.

"Don't you dare do that to me again! I...I…I can't go through….I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I yelled at you before and said those awful things! I didn't mean them! You are a great brother! So please…So please" sobbed England as he hysterically sobbed into the crook between America's shoulder and neck. America, who had at first looked surprised and startled when England tackled him, now looked understanding as he returned England's hug.

"I got it big bro. I got it," he said softly as he patted England's back. Looking at the scene, I couldn't help but let a few tears out myself. Canada joined the hug as I quickly wiped my tears away, only to have more appear. _It's…just so wonderful…England and Canada got their brother back…if only…_

"Oh no you don't," said France as he suddenly stabbed Benovia, who was still lying on the ground, in the back. Even more unexpectedly, Benovia made a small strangled sound before his eyes closed and stayed that way. _What the…_

"What, did everyone forget what Wales said earlier? They can do spirit objectification too," said France as all of us stared at him and Benovia. _Oh yeah…Wales told us that's how Tiata got the jump on China and Russia…oh no, did Canada tell America about China? He probably did, but Canada doesn't know about…_

"I didn't forget, but you took care before…" Germany started to say before America interrupted him.

"Hang on, where's Wales?" asked America as he started to look around. "She…uh Italy, what are you doing?" I turned my head and saw Italy, with a mournful yet determined expression, standing upright with his arms outstretched, like he was guarding something. I turned my head a bit more and I saw who he was guarding.

Behind Italy, was Russia holding Wales' body in his arms. _Italy's trying to have America and Canada have a joyful moment with England before…they learned what happened to their sister. And he succeeded...but only if this joyful reunion could last forever._

"Italy…you can't keep it from them anymore," I said softly despite the fact that I felt like my heart has been pierced a million times with arrows. _Wales …if only you didn't feel the only way to save us was to sacrifice yourself…_ _if only you could have lived to see America again…then this really could have been a joyful reunion and we wouldn't have to tell them that you are…_

"Keep what from us?" asked Canada with fear in his voice. "China isn't...he's not…"

"When I last saw him, China was still alive. And I know that he still is," answered Russia. _Well, that's a relief…I just hope that he continues to stay alive. For all of our sakes._

"Oh thank…" a relieved America started to say right before Italy interrupted him.

"But Wales isn't." Italy then stepped to the side, revealing the horrible truth. Both of America and Canada's immediate expressions were so heart-wrenching that I had to close my eyes so I wouldn't be able to see their heartbreak anymore.

"Actually…" I heard Russia start to say before both America and Canada apparently couldn't hold in their despair anymore.

"WAAAALEEEEEEES!" They both cried as I heard footsteps rushing in the direction where Russia was still holding Wales. I still had my eyes closed as I clenched my fists. _I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all this fear, despair, and heartbreak. I thought it would get better when we defeated the aliens, but it's not getting better. Yes, America is alive again and I'm happy for that but…China could still die. And Wales, someone I was looking forward to really becoming good friends with, is dead._

"Wales…" Russia started to say before he was interrupted again.

"Quick, where's the object where she kept her spirit piece in? Maybe it's the same case as me, maybe she just needs to be in contact with that object in order to be alive again!" exclaimed America desperately.

"But the object doesn't have her spirit anymore, she told me so before she…she…" stammered poor Italy before he sobbed uncontrollably again.

"But…" said Russia but again he was interrupted.

"Besides America, unlike you, Wales still has all…of her…body…intact," said Canada before he too started to sob. Finally opening my eyes but keeping my head down, I started to leave the room. _I can't take any of this anymore, I'm going to look after China and make sure that he lives…_

"WALES IS STILL ALIVE!" With this sudden outburst from Russia, I stopped. I picked my head and turned around to see that everyone else besides Russia looked just as shocked and hopeful as I felt.

"What?" asked England, who was kneeling on the floor with tears on his face.

"Wales is still alive. I was going to tell you that I felt her pulse earlier but then Benovia came and then so did America and Canada. Her pulse is very weak but there is still hope for her," continued Russia. _She…is alive. And…she could stay that way. _Like a soft wind, my whole body and soul was filled with hope. Hope that Wales might live. Hope that she and I could become good friends after all.

"Then…what are we waiting for?! Let's make sure that my sister stays alive and gets better too! And China while we're at it!" exclaimed America as he stood up, Wales pale and motionless in his arms.

"Yeah!" Italy and I both cheered, both of our voices full of hope and determination. _Things will get better…they will! They have too!_

"Hang on, Canada, didn't you say you were going to get help? No offense America, but you're not a doctor," pointed out West.

"I wanted to, but my cell phone died and America's cell phone didn't come back with him. I tried all of the mansion's landlines while he was finding some new clothes, but the phone connection was down," explained Canada guiltily. _New clothes?_

"And since we didn't know where the closest hospital or police station was, I, the hero, just decided that we should just come straight here and help," added America. "Since we didn't have time to just drive around…"

"It's a good thing you didn't do that America-san. If you did end up searching endlessly for help, England-san would be dead by now," said Japan. I shivered at the thought. _If America arrived just one second later…We could be grieving for England and worrying for China's and Wales' well-being…hang on!_

"Wait, why don't we just leave this place and head for the nearest hospital? All the aliens are dead, we aren't trapped here anymore," the awesome me pointed out.

"Not all of them," said West solemnly. _What?_

"Yes they are! Let's see, England killed Japan, Canada killed Tussia, Japan killed Gunbery, Italy killed Kurtir, both Russia and China killed Tiata, Wales killed Pilones, Chalan, and Mandela, and both America and France killed Benovia. That's..." I stopped listing when I realized what the number came out to.

"Nine. Freland is still alive," finished West. _No…No! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't want to fight anymore! I don't want to be afraid that my brother or anyone else might die anymore!_

"And we can't risk placing China and Wales in any further danger, which we will if we try to escape. We have to stay here and do our best," stated England as he stood up. I sighed, knowing he was right but wishing it was otherwise.

"Now that is over with, let's save Wales and China!" exclaimed America as he started to leave the room. As we followed pursuit, I couldn't help desperately hoping that Freland was the weakest one out of the super-powered aliens. That way, this war could be over soon and we could give Wales and China the medical attention they needed to live. That way, I didn't have to be afraid of my brother or any of my loved ones dying anymore.

**Thank goodness...but what about Freland? Read on to find out! I will hopefully update tomorrow and till then, please review. Au revior and have a great day/night!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Guest: Actually, Chalan was the one who had the power of growing trees and branches (they aren't leaving because since they don't know what Freland can do, they don't want to risk the lives of Wales and China by trying to escape). Sorry that wasn't clear enough.**

**Warning: There will be a lot of character jumps (just between 2 characters though). You will see why I did it as you read it.**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

I sighed and bit my lip as I kept on staring at Wales, like my gaze could lift her out her coma-like state. But my sister didn't wake up. I lifted my gaze and saw that China, who was on the next bed over, was also still in a coma-like state. Japan, who was keeping watch over him along with Russia, met my gaze. He gave me a small smile, which seemed to contrast harshly with the fear and anxiety in his eyes.

I sighed yet again as I laid my head in my open hands. It had been a few hours since I came here and saved England's life. When we found out that Wales had developed a high fever, we all decided to put her and China in the same room so that we could monitor both of them together closely. But after that decision was made plus Germany deciding he will keep watch, nothing has happened.

Freland has yet to appear and both China and Wales haven't yet got at least a little bit better. I lifted my head a bit and took ahold of Wales' hand and grasped it tight. A part of me hoped that she will grasped it back, telling me that she was going to be okay. She didn't have to say anything, she just had to grasp my hand tightly back. But despite my wish, Wales' hand still remained limp in my hand.

"What was it like?" Startled by the sudden question from Canada, I looked at my brother, who was gazing at me intently from the other side of the bed.

"What was what like?" I asked back, confused.

"When you were…dead." _Oh. _I sighed as I turn my gaze back to Wales, who was still very pale.

"I don't remember," I responded truthfully. "At one moment I was getting burned to death by Prya and then you were hugging me while laughing and crying at the same time. Why?"

"I…I guess…I just wanted to kind of know what Wales must be feeling right now…" Canada said softly.

"Wales isn't dead!" England stated a bit loudly. I glanced at my older brother beside me, who had been very quiet and solemn till now.

"I know…but she almost is," Canada said even softly. "_She almost is." _I gritted my teeth as I gave my dear sister's hand another tight squeeze. _No!_

"Wales isn't going to die!" I said fiercely. "She will pull through and be alright, we just got to keep on having hope and take care of her! You didn't lose hope till after you laid my soldier against my ashes, and what was your award?"

"Your ashes were enveloped in a huge swirling mass of white light till your body appeared," said Canada with a reminiscing smile. "I was so happy that when your face appeared, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just jumped onto you."

"Exactly. If we keep on having hope and helping her heal, she will…" I started to say when England interrupted me.

"SHE STOPPED BREATHING!"

HHHH

Everything was dark. Except for a white-yellow light a good bit ahead of me. Since I didn't know where I was or what had happened, I decided to just walk down the staircase. It must have been the right decision because as I took each step, everything from my head and my feet began to feel better and dare to say, even new. Even my heart began to feel lighter and lighter as I got closer to the light.

HHHH

My heart skipped a beat and my blood froze with crippling fear. _No…no…NO! _

"WALES!" cried Italy as he suddenly barged into the room and ran straight to Wales' bed, with Prussia following close behind him. France was right behind them, only stopping to put down a tray of salad and garlic bread on a small table.

"No!" exclaimed Canada desperately as he started to give Wales CPR.

"C'mon Wales, c'mon!" yelled England as Canada gave Wales compression after compression. But Wales wasn't coming back to life. My now rapidly beating heart in my throat, I just stood there, unable to say a word or move. _This…this can't be happening…_

HHHH

Finally, I had reached the end of the staircase. A few feet in front of me, I could see that the warm light was shining behind a black door. I thus continued to walk towards the door, feeling better and lighter as I did so.

HHHH

"C'mon Wales, you can't die on me, not again! Please, I can't go through that again! Please, come back to me!" exclaimed England as he took the CPR over from Canada. However, Wales still didn't come back to life. _Wales…come back…we…we were supposed to reunite…laughing and crying and hugging…the whole shebang._

"C'mon Italy…let's clean up the pasta you threw on the floor," said France solemnly, who looked like he was trying not to cry as he tugged on the crying Italy's arm.

"No! I don't care about the pasta!" cried Italy as he pulled his arm away from France. "I got to be here for Wales!" _Wales…don't you hear him? _

HHHH

Everything was still very silent when I arrived at the door. As I reached my hand out for the doorknob, I had the small and nearly recognizable warning that I shouldn't open the door. But I shrugged the feeling away, since I didn't see any problem with opening the door. Then my hand touched the doorknob and started to slowly turn it.

HHHH

"Breathe Wales breathe! Please Anna, please!" pleaded Canada.

"Wales-san…" said Japan, tears falling out of his eyes.

"Anna Kirtland, if you don't get your heart beating right now, I'll…I'll…" said England before he suddenly stopped giving Wales CPR and collapsed to the ground. He, along with Canada and Italy, started to sob uncontrollably. _No…_

"I…really wanted…to be her friend…" cried Prussia as he wiped his tears away. _No…_

"At least…she died honorably," said Russia, his own voice quivering. At that moment, at the sound of those words, I could speak. And I could move.

"NOO!" I yelled as I immediately started to give Wales CPR.

"America-san she's…" Japan started to say before I interrupted him.

"No she's not! Yes her heart isn't beating but that doesn't mean she's dead! There's still a chance!" I exclaimed as I continued to give my older but little sister compressions. But even though I was pumping with all my might, she still wasn't coming back to life.

"C'mon Wales…c'mon…" I said as my fear and anxiety threatened to drown me. The only reason why they didn't was because another, stronger feeling stopped them. Desperate hope. "DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THE LIGHT!"

HHHH

"DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THE LIGHT!" My hand, which was just about to open the door, stopped. _A…America? What… _Then suddenly, I remembered everything. I suddenly knew where I was.

_What…what am I doing? If I have a chance to live...if I have a chance to not cause anybody any grief…I'm going to take it! _I quickly took my hand away from the doorknob, like it had burned me. I then turned around and started to run up the stairs. Even though my body grew heavier and weaker with each step, I kept on going. I had to try to live. I had to try to see if I was right, and that was America's voice. I had to try to survive. I couldn't surrender.

HHHH

"You can't follow that blasted light…you got to live…you got to! I died so that everyone could live and survive, and that includes you! So you have to live, you hear me! You have to…" I cried desperately, tears welling up in my eyes, before I was interrupted. But I wasn't interrupted by a voice. I was interrupted by a sound of an intake of breath.

I stopped giving compressions, and listened carefully._ C'mon, please don't let me be delusional…_Then I heard it again. Wales was breathing. I quickly looked down at her chest and sure enough, it was moving slightly up and down. _She's…she's alive. She came back…_

"Oh my…" said France before he put his hand over his mouth.

"She's breathing! She's back! She's alive!" exclaimed Italy ecstatically. _She's alive…_

"She's alive England! She's alive!" exclaimed Canada as he sat on the edge of the bed and took her in his arms before hugging her unconscious body close.

"Thank goodness…just…thank goodness…" stammered a very relieved Japan as England got up from his collapsed position on the floor and saw the miracle for himself.

"You did it America! You brought her back!" exclaimed Prussia happily.

"Wales…" said England softly as he laid a hand on her forehead, the last of his tears falling down his cheeks. A corner of his lips curled upwards to a small but relieved smile. I myself wiped away my tears as my heart slowed down to its regular rate. _She's alive…there's still hope._

"Good job Wales…good job," I said softly. Then suddenly, just as my fear and anxiety didn't threat to drown me anymore, Germany rushed into the room, anticipation and fear in his eyes. Before we could react to his unexpected and fast intrusion, Germany spoke.

"Freland's coming!" At the very next instant, Freland appeared with an insane smile on his face. Right behind Germany.

**0_0...I got nothing. Well...if you want to find out what happen next, please read the next chapter. Till then, please review and have a stress-free day/night!**


End file.
